Shades of Black
by SerenBex
Summary: Regina Mills returns to Hogwarts, this time as a teacher. Trapped between doing what her family expects of her and what she knows is right, Regina has a lot of choices to make about what is best for her, her son and the people she comes to care about. Not exactly a SQ fic, but a fic with SQ in it.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: OK... I'm rubbish at summaries, so if you're reading this you obviously weren't put off!**_

_**A few things before we get started... I have taken quite a lot of liberties with the worlds of OUAT and HP in this fic. The biggest change is probably that Henry is Regina and Daniel's son, because it worked way better that way - actually, it **_**only**_** worked that way. Also, Mary Margaret and David **_**aren't**_** Emma's parents.**_

_**A lot of pairings are gonna be touched on/hinted at in this fic, most notably Stable Queen, Swan Thief and the biggie, as always where I'm concerned, Swan Queen. Oh, and Hook and pretty much any female in a 50 mile radius ;)**_

_**I'm gonna explain in advance, because it may confuse people otherwise, that Cora is the mother of Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa through marriage to Cygnus Black. Then he died and she married Henry and they had Regina. Therefore Regina is the half-sister of Bella, Dromeda and Cissy and the aunt of Tonks and Draco :)**_

**_I think that's everything... oh, this is set from the beginning of Half-Blood Prince and will focus more on the books than the films because, as much as I love them (and looking at Rupert Grint's face) the amount they missed out just irritates me... _**

**_Parts written in italics are flashbacks._**

**_OH. I guess this fic is dedicated to Lauren and Lucy, who made the appropriate complimentary noises when they were allowed to read sneak peeks and who I am spending my time attempting to enlighten about the fact that Swan Queen is endgame :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or Harry Potter... or they'd probably be quite different._**

**__****_I'm gonna shut up now and let you read... feel free to let me know what you think! _**

* * *

Regina Mills strode through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts School in search of her son. She had a good idea where he would be and was less than impressed that she needed to remind Henry and her best, or rather _only_, friend that the students would be arriving at the Castle for their new year of learning at any time now.

Since accepting Dumbledore's offer of a job less than a month previously, Regina had been questioning and second-guessing her decision constantly. One moment she was convinced she'd done the right thing in accepting the position and, minutes later, she was adamant that the opposite was true. Severus had done his best to assure her that she had made the right choice, but even his usually calming words had done nothing to soothe her anxieties.

Her worries had increased further when, a week before the students were due to arrive, Regina and Henry had moved into the Castle. Memories hit her hard; happy and sad and everything in between. The witch almost longed to be the eighteen-year-old she had been when she walked these corridors last once more. But too much time had passed, too much had happened and Regina barely remembered who she had been back then.

"Hey, Mom!" Henry grinned at her as she entered one of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classrooms.

He was sitting cross-legged on the desk, while Severus lounged in his chair, facing the boy. As Regina waited for some form of explanation, her arms folded over her chest, he smiled lazily and shrugged.

"What have you two been getting up to?" The woman asked after a moment or two when it became clear that no one was going to volunteer the information.

"Uncle Sev was teaching me to block people out of my mind."

"Occlumency? Really, Severus? He's thirteen."

Severus shrugged. "He's a smart boy. I thought he could handle it. As it is, he is proving a far more skilled Occlumens than the Potter boy. Besides, with Cora around..."

"Yes, well..." Regina attempted to hide her unintentional, yet very visible, flinch at the mention of her mother. "Henry, dear, run up and get ready for the feast. Everyone will be arriving soon."

The boy nodded and slid off the desk, grinning at the adults as he rushed from the room. Regina hoped he didn't bump into Filch during what she assumed would be his sprint through the Castle towards his common room. She had already had several arguments with the caretaker over her son and they had only been there a week.

"Have you stopped questioning whether you were right to take the job?" Severus asked, seeing her struggling with her thoughts.

"Not really."

He smiled. "Dumbledore approached you personally; that should tell you just how much he wanted you to take the position." As Regina sighed, he shrugged. "Now, if you don't mind, Professor Mills, I need to change into my robes before the feast. I'll meet you in the Great Hall." He began to ascend the spiral staircase in the corner of the classroom which led to the office and, from there, to Severus' private quarters. "Oh, Gina... try not to worry."

With a brisk nod, the witch turned and stalked from the classroom, heading in the vague direction of the corridor that housed the teachers' private chambers. Her mind, however, had returned to the late July evening when Professor Dumbledore had made her an offer she found she was unable to refuse.

* * *

_Regina sighed at the soft, yet firm, knocking on her front door. She glanced towards the kitchen table where her son was sitting with his nose buried in a book. The sight was nothing new and the brunette witch was well aware that there was no use trying to get Henry to answer the door. Instead she sighed again and dried her hands on a dish cloth before moving through the house to the entrance hall. Fluffing up her already perfect hair and straightening her clothes, Regina pulled open the door, fixing the figure on her doorstep with a stern glare._

"_Oh…" Her expression faltered as her eyes fell on the tall, bearded man who was sending her a warm, knowing smile. "Professor… how can I help you?"_

_Dumbledore motioned towards the doorway. "Would you mind if I came in? It looks like rain and I'm wearing my good cloak."_

"_Of course." Regina moved backwards to allow him entrance. Once he had swept inside, looking around interestedly at her tastefully decorated hallway, she closed the door; though not before shooting a quick, almost fearful, look around her darkening driveway. "So, Professor Dumbledore, to what do we owe this pleasure?"_

_Ushering him into the study, the brunette smiled and perched awkwardly on the edge of the large, upholstered armchair beside the fireplace, watching as her son's headmaster settled himself on the sofa and looked around. For a couple of moments Dumbledore remained silent, appraising her furnishings with a bright smile. As Regina's discomfort grew and her fidgeting became more noticeable, she stood and crossed to the drinks cabinet in the corner of the room._

"_Can I offer you a drink?" She asked, resisting the urge to down the glass of Firewhisky she had poured for herself in one go. _

"_I won't say no to a glass of Spiced Mead if you have one."_

_With a nod, Regina rummaged in the cupboard and pulled out a bottle. She wrinkled her nose at it sceptically, remembering receiving it as a gift from her older sister, Narcissa, the previous Christmas. Assuming it was safe to drink as she got on well with Cissy, she poured the wizard a generous helping and handed it to him with a small smile._

"_Now, Regina, I'm sure you're eager to know the reason for my visit." _

"_Well, yes…"_

"_I have a proposition to put to you." He informed her, taking a sip of his drink and sighing appreciatively. Regina held back an exasperated growl as he took a further sip, before complementing her on the beverage, as though she had manufactured it herself. "This year I am hoping to persuade a new Potions Master to join our ranks or, rather, persuade an old one to _re_-join our ranks. I'm sure you remember Professor Slughorn. Severus will be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Master." He spotted Regina's arched eyebrow and chuckled. "I am well aware that the appointment will raise many questions, but you and I both know the man Severus truly is."_

_Regina nodded slowly, not commenting on the words the Professor had just uttered. "And what, precisely, does this have to do with me?"_

"_I would like to ask you to join the Hogwarts staff as a second Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."_

"_What?" _

_Dumbledore chuckled as Regina simply gaped at him, his offer hanging in the air between them. "I think it is safe to say that Severus will have more distractions on his time than usual this year and we have discussed the idea of hiring you to teach classes alongside him. He agreed it was a wonderful idea."_

"_Professor Dumbledore, I–"_

"_Albus, please."_

_Regina almost blushed. "A-Albus, I… thank you, but I have no experience of teaching… I'm not sure I could. Besides, my mother…"_

"_How is Cora?" Dumbledore asked with a warm smile. "I was her Transfiguration Professor, you know. She was unusually skilled, particularly at Human Transfiguration as I recall…"_

"_Yes," Regina agreed bitterly, "she is."_

"_So? Shall I tell Severus you've accepted the offer?"_

_The witch faltered for a moment, considering the pros and cons of becoming a member of the Hogwarts staff. She was definitely lonely when her thirteen-year-old son was at school and the thought of spending the whole year in such close proximity to him once more was certainly tempting. On the other hand, she knew that her mother would be far from impressed. At thirty-six-years-old Regina hated that many of her decisions still rested on what Cora would think._

"_Hey, Mom, did you know that–" Henry burst into the study but stopped abruptly at the sight of his headmaster sitting on the sofa nursing a glass of mead. "Oh, hi, Professor Dumbledore."_

"_Good evening, Henry." The man nodded towards him, smiling warmly. "Enjoying your summer?"_

"_Yeah, it's OK." The teenager agreed. "But I'm looking forward to going back to school."_

_Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Henry!" Regina scolded with a frown. "Manners."_

_Dumbledore waved her scolding away with a smile. "I was offering your mother a job, dear boy. I would very much like her to take a joint position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor alongside Professor Snape."_

"_Uncle Sev isn't the Potions teacher anymore?" Henry asked with a light frown. "Why not?"_

"_We've got a new Potions master, Professor Slughorn. He taught your mother when she was at Hogwarts."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, dear." Regina agreed distractedly. _

_She was irritated that Dumbledore had mentioned the job to her son before she'd made a decision. The brunette knew that he was hoping that Henry would be able to convince her to take the job. Regina knew that, if Henry asked it of her, she would do it without question. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her son._

"_So are you gonna take the job, Mom?" Henry asked, looking at her carefully._

"_I'm not sure yet, sweetheart. There are things to consider." She snuck a glance at him, trying to gage his feelings on the matter. "What do you think about the idea?"_

_The boy broke into a huge smile. "It would be awesome!" _

_Regina's expression softened instantly and she held out a hand for her son. Henry hugged her tightly, grinning up at her as she cupped his cheek with her hand and smiled down indulgently. _

"_Well then, I think that's sorted." Dumbledore announced, taking the moment as Regina's acceptance of the job offer. "We'll expect you at the Castle a week before term starts. Henry is, of course, welcome to come with you then."_

* * *

In front of the large mirror in her bedroom, Regina scrutinised her appearance carefully. She had always been taught that it was unacceptable not to look her best at all times and that was something she kept to. Patting her immaculate hair nervously and pulling on the hem of the black jacket she wore underneath her teachers' robes, the brunette took several deep breaths, preparing herself for the evening ahead.

In the week she and Henry had lived at Hogwarts Castle the majority of her time had been spent in limited company; her son and Severus mainly, but there had been the necessity for the odd meeting with the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Regina respected both Professors immensely and was grateful that neither seemed to view her as simply a part of her family or her mother's daughter. To them she was simply Professor Regina Mills, Defence Against the Arts teacher and Henry's mother.

With a final glance in the mirror she fixed her slightly haughty mask in place and turned to stride from the room. The corridors were deserted, much to her relief, until she reached the Entrance Hall and found Minerva waiting to greet the new first years. The older woman smiled tightly at her and informed her that some of the other staff were already taking their places and she'd heard word that the second years and above were about to descend on the Castle.

Chuckling softly, Regina nodded at her and took yet another steadying breath before opening the heavy wooden doors and striding towards the long dining table on the raised platform at the far end of the Great Hall. The clicking of her heels in the relative quiet caused the members of staff already seated to turn and look at her. She knew them all of course, some from the time she'd spent at Hogwarts as a student and others from the brief meeting Dumbledore had called during her second day in the Castle.

A group of five young women caught the majority of her attention and her lip curled involuntarily into a sneer. One of the women had very short black hair, one had long brown hair and a red streak clearly visible in it, the third had wavy brown hair and big blue eyes, the fourth long auburn hair and the fifth, the most irritating in Regina's opinion, had long, blonde Princess curls. She pointedly ignored the curious gazes aimed in her direction and took a seat at the other end of the long table beside Horace Slughorn, leaving a free seat on her other side for Severus when he finally appeared. Immediately she was drawn into conversation with her former Potions Master who seemed eager to remind her of her days as part of his elite group of students.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who read/reviewed/favourited/followed the first chapter! :)**_

_**Here's chapter 2... enjoy!**_

* * *

As the first years were gradually sorted and the final few took their places at the relevant tables, Regina shifted uncomfortably in her chair at the teachers' table at the front of the Great Hall. Beside her, Severus slid into his own seat and she shot him a questioning look which he avoided. He kept his face emotionless, his eyes roving over the faces in the sea of students in front of them. As her oldest friend, the man could tell that Regina was nervous about being introduced as a new member of staff and squeezed her hand quickly under the table.

Neither of them made any sign that the action had taken place, keeping their masks firmly in place as they ate. Every now and then Regina would glance up and meet her son's eyes, smiling warmly as Henry beamed at her for a moment before returning to his conversation with his friends.

"He seems pleased that you're here, Gina." Severus said in a low voice, shooting her a fleeting smile. He didn't allow the rarely seen soft expression to linger on his features for long in case it was spotted by anyone else.

Regina nodded slowly. "I think he is. I don't want him to be awkward though; I don't wish him to feel as though I'm spying on him."

"I doubt Henry will feel that." Severus assured her. "He is a smart boy and, after all, Albus told me that it was due to his reaction to the idea that you accepted the job."

"Mmmm…" Regina nodded slowly, still watching her son as he interacted with his peers.

She hadn't really known what to expect, seeing Henry in such a situation. He had always been somewhat of a loner; more interested in books and spending time with her than playing with children his own age. Then again, she conceded, that may have been more her fault than anything else. Since Daniel's death she had been terrified to let their son out of her sight. Regina had been five and a half months pregnant when her husband of just over two months had been murdered; by her own mother, no less. The young brunette had been forced to watch as Cora cast the killing curse after tracking them down to their hiding place, screaming desperately for her mother to show some mercy as the vivid green light engulfed her husband. But there had been no mercy, no compassion. Cora had merely helped her grief-stricken daughter to her feet and Apparated them back to the Black Mansion.

With Daniel's death all the fight and rebellion left Regina. She allowed her mother to dictate her life as she had done throughout the brunette's childhood. With one solitary exception. Henry. Regina refused to let her mother have any say in her son's upbringing and, to Regina's surprise, Cora didn't fight her on it. She hadn't even commented when Henry was sorted into Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin. Regina tentatively thought that her mother might actually love her youngest grandchild; or perhaps she was simply hoping that was the case. Either way, she wouldn't trust Cora with her son.

"Gina?" Regina jumped, drawn out of her reminiscing by her friend. Severus shot her another rare smile. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." She nodded, not meeting his eyes. She didn't need to look at him to know that he didn't believe her for a second. "So… why were you late to the feast?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Potter. Idiot boy managed to get left behind when the rest of the students came up to the school."

"So you went to save him? How sweet." Regina teased, earning herself a less than impressed look in return.

"I bumped into your niece while I was collecting Potter." Severus informed her casually. He was highly amused by the confused frown that covered her features as she attempted to work out who he was talking about. "Nymphadora Tonks."

"Oh…" The woman tried to look bored by the information. "I haven't seen her for several years. Dromeda was disowned by the family when she married that Muggle Born."

"And yet you still use her nickname." He smirked. "I know you're still in regular contact with them, Gina. You can't hide anything from me."

Regina frowned. "Whatever Mother and the others say, she is still my half-sister, Severus; my _sister_. And I, more than most, understand that love does not always abide by a family's wishes." When she glanced at him, she looked almost fearful. "Mother would murder me if she found out I'm still in contact with Andromeda… as for Bella…"

"And Narcissa?" Severus could barely conceal his interest in the subject of the Black-Mills family politics.

With a snort, that was a most unusual outburst for the brunette witch, Regina shook her head. "Cissy would welcome our sister back into the family with open arms given half a chance. She never will, though; not with Bella and Lucius around."

"But Lucius isn't around anymore, is he? He is Azkaban's latest inmate."

Looking past him in an attempt to end the conversation, she caught sight of a mass of blonde curls and rolled her eyes as Emma Swan threw back her head and laughed loudly at something her friends said. "I can't believe Albus allows Swan to teach here, let alone the rest of them. I severely doubt they take things more seriously now than they did when they were students here."

Severus followed her gaze along the table to where Emma was sitting with Mary Margaret Nolan, Aurora Rose, Ruby Lucas and Belle French.

The quiet, bookish Belle was possibly the only student that the near-terrifying Librarian, Madam Pince, didn't loathe with a passion and so she had offered the young woman a job as her assistant, which Belle had happily accepted. Mary Margaret had been the second of the quintet hired to teach at Hogwarts, three years after they left, taking the recently vacated position of Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Three years after Professor Nolan's appointment, Aurora became the new Astronomy teacher. This would be Emma Swan's fifth year as a Charms Professor at the school and Ruby had been appointed over the summer to cope with the surge in demand to study Care of Magical Creatures. Mary Margaret's husband, David, and Aurora's fiancé, Philip, were both Aurors for the Ministry of Magic and both couples lived in Hosgmeade which, Regina thought with a hint of relief, meant that she was unlikely to run into them very often outside her professional capacity as a Professor.

"We must trust that our Headmaster knows what he's doing." Severus reminded her, turning his nose up at the five women all the same. He agreed with his friend that watching Swan and her little gang conversing was irritatingly reminiscent of their behaviour when they had all been sitting at the tables below them. "Although sometimes I do wonder…"

"What has happened to his hand?" Regina questioned, raising her goblet and taking a dainty sip to mask her words.

Not meeting her gaze, Severus concentrated on his meal. "It is best that you do not know, Gina. For your safety. And for Henry's."

Regina frowned at him for a moment, but was prevented from pressing the matter when the Headmaster himself stood up and waited for the conversations around the Great Hall to die down. Immediately a hush fell over the room and all eyes turned to face him.

"The very best of evenings to you!" Dumbledore greeted the students brightly. His raised arms allowed the blackened hand that Regina had commented on to be seen by all and whispers ran around the hall instantly. The Headmaster covered the limb with the sleeve of his robe and smiled. "Nothing to worry about." He promised lightly. "Now… to our new students, welcome; to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you.

"Now… there are a few things to mention before you become engrossed in your lessons and so on. Firstly, Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there's a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise."

Dumbledore paused for a moment and Regina took a deep breath, knowing that this was the moment she had been dreading. Chancing a quick look at her friend, Severus shot her an almost imperceptible smile, squeezing her hand underneath the table again in a silent show of support. Regina hated that she needed the comfort, but this was whole new territory for her. She was so far out of her comfort zone that she was beginning to wonder whether she had truly made a terrible mistake. Now, though, it was too late to do anything about it and Regina was, if nothing else, proud.

"We are pleased to welcome several new members of staff this year." Dumbledore continued. "Professor Slughorn," Regina watched nervously as her old Potions master climbed to his feet from his position beside her, looking older and wider than he had been when she had last seen him, "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

Now it was Regina's turn to squeeze Severus' hand in an attempt to offer him some comfort as whispers ran around the room once more. Beside her, the man remained emotionless, as though he couldn't hear the questions or see the incredulous looks being sent in his direction.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking over the position of Defence Again the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore explained. Severus didn't stand at the mention of his name as Slughorn had. Instead he raised his free hand, acknowledging the applause and cheering from the Slytherin table.

"At least the Slytherins are happy." Regina pointed out as casually as she could manage, in an attempt to relax both Severus and herself, before the Headmaster cleared his throat and attracted the students' attention once more.

"As to the other additions to our staff, Professor Mills will be working alongside Professor Snape and teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts."

For a moment there was silence. Regina awkwardly got to her feet, at the insistence of Severus tugging on her hand. Her eyes fell on Henry, who appeared confused as to why his peers were staring at her as though Dumbledore had just announced that the Dark Lord was going to be filling the role. Regina, however, knew that most of them were probably thrown by her surname. Thanks to her mother, the name of Mills was synonymous with dark magic. Not to mention her oldest half-sister was the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange.

As applause began at the Slytherin table, quickly spreading, Regina kept her eyes locked with Henry's. Wordlessly she tried to reassure him, her heart breaking at the sadness on his face.

"Maybe this was a mistake…" She murmured, taking her seat once more as Dumbledore introduced Professor Lucas to the students.

"No, Gina." Severus told her firmly. "You are not Cora and you are certainly not Bella. They will see that, soon enough."

"But what if–"

"Henry will be fine." Her friend assured her, squeezing her hand again.

Dumbledore was speaking again, his tone serious as he spoke to the students of the new dangers facing them. Regina found her respect for the Headmaster rising as he talked _to_ the students about Lord Voldemort, not _at_ them. For their part, the majority of the students listened carefully, taking in all that was said.

When he dismissed them, a roar of noise exploded in the Great Hall with the students discussing the events of the evening and making their way towards their common rooms and dormitories. Regina stood, smoothing down her pristine robes and waiting for Severus to accompany her out of the room. The pair had barely made it off the stage the staff table was situated on, when a familiar figure blocked their path.

"Hey, Mom, Uncle Sev!" Henry beamed at them both. Then he stopped, a light frown crossing his face as he remembered where they were. "Sorry, Professor Mills, Professor Snape."

Regina laughed softly. "Hello, dear. Did you enjoy the feast?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically. Then his face fell a little and he looked around to make sure they weren't being observed, before glancing between the adults. "Are you OK? Both of you?"

"Of course." Severus assured him. "Your mother and I have dealt with far worse than a few disapproving looks and whispered comments in our time, Henry. Right, Gina? Don't you worry about us."

"OK." He accepted the words his 'uncle' uttered easily, grinning at them before glancing over his shoulder. "I better…"

"Yes, you had." Regina agreed, pulling her sternest face. "Remember to clean your teeth properly and if I see you at breakfast tomorrow with un-brushed hair there will be trouble."

Henry rolled his eyes, but leant in and kissed her cheek anyway. "Night Mom, love you."

As he rushed away to join his friends in the throng of students leaving the Great Hall, Regina watched him go with a wistful smile. Severus touched her arm gently and indicated that they should leave before the students blocked the hallways. With a nod she followed, head held high and emotionless expression fixed firmly in place.

Neither noticed the blue-green eyes that followed them as they disappeared into the crowd in the Entrance Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reading and special thanks to those of you who've reviewed. If you have a second to tell me what you think, that would be awesome! I don't bite... much! ;)**_

_**As before, italics is a flashback. **_

_**x**_

* * *

The Defence Against the Dark Arts classes had been split between Regina and Severus so that the witch would take the classes of the students in the first three years and the wizard would guide the older students through their O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. examinations. Regina found that she was happy with this arrangement as it meant the more complicated, often theoretical topics were taught by her friend and she was able to stick to more basic, practical ones.

Her very first lesson, beginning to study Vampires with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff third years, meant that she would be teaching her son. Regina wasn't sure whether she was more nervous about Henry's opinion on how she did or how he would react to possible negative comments and behaviour from his peers. Giving herself a final pep talk in front of the mirror in her chamber, she exited the room and began the long walk through the corridors towards her classroom.

Hearing a voice calling her, she turned quickly. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Draco pushing his way through the crowded corridor to get to her. He was flanked by his friends – Regina vaguely remembered the names Crabbe and Goyle having been mentioned by her sister's son occasionally – while several other students in Slytherin robes followed behind.

"Aunt Regina… I wanted to wish you and Professor Snape luck. It'll be good to have Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers who know what they're talking about for one." The blonde boy said with a smirk.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, Draco, you will address me as Professor Mills." She replied coldly, her eyes flashing with irritation. Regina knew exactly what Draco was trying to do by associating himself with her.

He smiled smarmily. "Oh, of course, Professor."

"And I would be grateful if you remembered that we are related the next time you see my son." The witch snapped pointedly.

Draco flushed slightly, annoyed at being reprimanded in front of his friends. He usually acted as though Henry was nothing to do with him when they met at Hogwarts; unwilling to voluntarily be positively linked so closely to someone in a house other than Slytherin. Regina knew that his older cousin's behaviour upset Henry, who generally got on well with the blonde when they were out of school.

"I… yes, of course."

Shooting him a small smile, Regina motioned along the corridor. "I should get going. I wouldn't want to be late to my first lesson." She arched an eyebrow at the group of fifth years. "I doubt being late is on your agendas, either."

"No, Professor." Draco answered for all of them, before they scuttled off along the corridor.

Regina shook her head after them. Narcissa's son wasn't half as tough as he acted and, while she appreciated that it was mainly for show and to keep his position of superiority over the other Hogwarts students, there was no way she would tolerate Draco upsetting Henry. The blonde boy knew that and Regina knew that he knew; he had just been testing her to see how much he could get away with.

Finding herself in her classroom before the students arrived, Regina took a moment to compose herself before settling in the chair behind her desk and waiting for the class to enter the room. She didn't have long to wait before the door burst open and a loud chattering erupted through the calm. The witch was about to open her mouth to reprimand the thirteen and fourteen-year-olds when they caught sight of their new teacher and fell silent at once.

The students made their way to their seats quietly. Regina noticed that they were either sending her surreptitious, curious looks when they thought she wasn't looking or staring carefully at anything but her. Only Henry and his best friend Brandon, who had spent weeks at a time at their home during the summer holidays, looked relaxed about being in her classroom.

"Good morning." Regina began, at once feeling all the eyes in the room on her. "Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. As you are aware, my name is Professor Mills." She took a deep breath, relaxing slightly as her hand closed around her copy of the text book they would be working from. "I hope you've all remembered to bring your copies of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_?"

"Yes, Professor…" The class chorused quietly.

She smiled. "Good. Now, you can relax, for this lesson at least, and put your books away." Her smile broadened as the students complied, bewildered by the instruction. "I am aware that I am your third Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in as many years and I would like to know what your knowledge of the subject is, so that I can help you progress more effectively."

They stared at her for a moment, before one girl raised her hand slowly. She looked almost terrified as Regina turned to face her, but managed to stutter out some information they had been taught the year before. As the Professor smiled warmly and praised her on her knowledge of Red Caps, gently correcting her when she said that their skin was blue, rather than green.

"Excellent!" Regina nodded. "Five points to Hufflepuff."

After that, the lesson picked up pace, with almost all the students wanting to contribute something to the discussion. They made suggestions as to subjects they'd like to cover over the year and the Professor noted them down, promising to try and work them into her overall plans.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson, a collective groan ran around the room and Regina smiled to herself. She did not set them any homework and the class grinned happily as they collected their things and left, calling goodbye to their teacher as they went. Once the door was closed, Regina collapsed into her chair and took a breath, pleased that her first ever lesson had been a success.

"Hey, Mom?" The woman looked up as her son poked his head back around the door and grinned at her. "Awesome lesson! Everyone thinks you're really cool!"

Then he was gone and the door closed behind him once more. Regina smiled, hoping that the rest of her classes would go just as smoothly. The toughest lesson she faced was the other third year class. The Slytherins seemed keen to get into her good books and the Gryffindors were reluctant to be seen to bow down to her authority without a fight. Gradually, though, Regina became more and more comfortable with her position and the lessons were, overall, a success.

Several weeks passed and the weather grew colder. Halloween was fast approaching and Henry was talking non-stop about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. He had heard stories from the older students about Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks and the Shrieking Shack and was keen to explore the village for himself. His mother smiled to herself as he theorised on whether the Shrieking Shack was actually haunted, as she knew full well the reason it had earned its name. She was loathed to tell Henry that, not only had his first Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher been a werewolf, but that one of his Care of Magical Creatures teachers, Lupin's cousin Professor Lucas, was also afflicted with the same condition. Knowing her son and his curious nature, Regina was sure he would attempt to follow the woman during the full moon or something equally dangerous.

"Mom!" Henry burst into her chambers the evening before the Hogsmeade trip, startling the brunette who managed to knock a stack of second year essays all over the floor. She sighed and began scooping them up as her son winced apologetically. "Sorry…"

"It's alright, dear." Regina smiled up at him, neatly returning the pile of parchments to the small table beside her armchair. Watching his face and seeing the smile that he was barely managing to contain, she chuckled. "I'm assuming you have something exciting to tell me about?"

"There's actually two things. The first thing is that I made the Ravenclaw Quidditch team!"

There was silence for a moment. Regina could see how proud Henry was of his achievements and she, too, was thrilled that he had managed to succeed at something that meant so much to him. On the other hand, she couldn't bear the thought of him playing such a violent and dangerous sport.

"Well done, dear." She praised with only a hint of reluctance. "What position will you be playing?"

"Chaser!" Henry began giving her a blow-by-blow account of the try outs, going into great detail about his exploits. Regina tried not to wince at certain parts of his story.

When he finally ran out of steam and his mother was able to get a word in edgeways, she smiled. "And the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Professor Slughorn invited me to join this club thing he's got. It's called the Slug Club or something. He said that it's only for an elite few." Henry grinned at her, pride blossoming in his chest that he had been singled out by the Potions Master. "Slughorn said that you and Grandmother were in his club when you were at school."

Regina nodded slowly. "We were, dear, as was your Uncle Severus and all three of your aunts."

"Are you happy that he wants me to go, too?"

"Of course dear, if you're happy." She told him with a smile, cupping his cheek gently. "But take most of what he says with a pinch of salt."

Henry screwed up his face in confusion. "What?"

"Professor Slughorn likes to collect students that he believes will be important or influential in the future. He throws parties and suppers for them and offers to introduce them to former members of his little club to help them on their way. He doesn't _demand_ anything in return, but he _will_ hint at and expect it." Seeing that Henry looked confused, she smiled wryly and pushed his hair away from his face. "Just don't let the attention go to your head, alright?"

"Alright." He agreed with a nod.

To Regina's amusement he proceeded to drop into the other armchair in front of her fireplace and drape one leg over the arm. Briefly, the woman considered ordering him to sit in the seat properly, but decided against it. She revelled in the domesticity as she settled herself in her own chair and resumed her marking, glancing over at him every now and again with an affectionate smile.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"Professor Swan told me that I pull exactly the same face as you do when I concentrate really hard on something."

Regina blinked at him in confusion. "Why would she say that, dear?"

Henry shrugged. "We were learning the Cheering Charm and I couldn't get it right. I was working with Brandon and he got like… hysterical. Professor Swan made him go to Madam Pomfrey…"

"Sounds like you overdid it a little, sweetheart. Is Brandon alright?"

"He's fine. He got to miss Care of Magical Creatures so he was happy."

"How are you enjoying the subject? What are Professor Nolan and Professor Lucas like as teachers?"

Henry shrugged again, picking up one of the essays from the table and examining it. "They're alright… Professor Nolan gets a bit soppy about the creatures though. I thought she was going to cry the other day when one of the Slytherins asked what would happen if you set a Bowtruckle on fire."

Chuckling to herself, Regina nodded slowly. "She's always been stupid about magical creatures. I remember she had a cat called Snow White when we were at school. The ridiculous thing was always wondering off and she was always crying about it. David, her husband now, was always promising her that he'd find it."

"Were you friends with Professor Swan the others when you were at school?" Henry asked curiously. He almost burst out laughing at the incredulous, almost disgusted, expression on his mother's face.

"No, dear, I was not. They were a year younger than Severus and I for a start. Added to that they were friends with those idiots who called themselves The Marauders. They also believed themselves to be exempt from the majority of the school's rules."

"So you didn't like them at all?"

"No, dear, I most certainly did not. They were… irritating at best."

* * *

_Regina crossed the courtyard quickly. Her school bag was slung over one shoulder and weighed down heavily with books. More books were clutched in her arms and she was focused on reaching the Slytherin Common Room in time to deposit them before heading back up through the school to her Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson._

"_Hey! Regina!"_

_She rolled her eyes at the voice that greeted her ears, but ignored it and carried on as though she had not been called. The voice came again and, when she still refused to acknowledge it, Regina found her path blocked by a tall, skinny boy in Slytherin robes who was grinning – or rather leering – at her in a way that was far too familiar for the girl's liking._

"_You gone deaf or something, love?"_

"_No, Jones, I have not gone deaf." Regina snapped back. "I merely have no time for your childish antics today."_

"_Ah-ha! So you will have time for them at some point?" He persisted, leaning against the pillar and completely blocking her escape. "What d'you say you and I visit the Three Broomsticks during the next Hogsmeade trip? Just you and me and a couple of Butterbeers…"_

"_I would rather swim with the Giant Squid." Regina snapped as he winked at her. _

_Killian chuckled. "So skinny dipping is more your thing, eh?"_

"_Oh, leave her alone, Killian." A female voice ordered from somewhere behind them. _

_Almost against her will Regina turned her head towards the sound of the familiar voice jumping to her defence and saw the usual gang of fifth years crowded around one of the courtyard's tables. A tiny spark of jealousy flared up at how comfortable the group was with each other, although it was immediately replaced by intense irritation as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde who had spoken._

"_Thank you, Swan, but I am perfectly capable of handling Jones by myself."_

"_Watch out, Em." A well-built boy in Hufflepuff robes warned, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he turned to look at Regina. "Prefect Mills will probably take points off Gryffindor for your attempt to help her."_

"_Shut up, Neal." Emma rolled her eyes at him and shoved him in the shoulder. Then she turned to look at Regina again. "I know you don't need my help, but every single girl at this table – hell, probably every single girl in the school – has fended Killian off numerous times and we know how annoying he is. I was just showing some female solidarity, you know?"_

_Killian feigned offence at her words, but then grinned and shrugged. "I just can't resist a pretty face, love."_

"_If it was our _faces_ you were looking at we wouldn't mind quite so much!" Ruby retorted, throwing a scrunched up piece of parchment at him and narrowly avoiding hitting Regina._

"_You're just a misogynist, Killian." Belle added, smirking at the confusion that appeared on his face at her words. _

_Mary Margaret laughed. "It means you're a pig."_

_The Slytherin boy pouted and glanced at the other males seated at the table for support. Neal, David, Philip and Graham all held up their hands, clearly not wanting to get involved in the dispute. Regina, who had almost been forgotten by this point, watched the interactions with the same kind of interest one would reserve for viewing a particularly nasty accident._

_Killian Jones was the only Slytherin in the group. There were four Hufflepuffs – Neal Cassidy, David Nolan, Philip Pendragon and Aurora Rose – three Ravenclaws – Mary Margaret Blanchard, Belle French and Mulan Chen – and three Gryffindors – Graham Hunter, Emma Swan and Ruby Lucas. Regina didn't understand why the group felt the need to break the well-practised order of things and create such a gang, created of students from all four houses. Why couldn't they simply do as they were supposed to and stick within their own? It didn't make sense to her; it went against everything she had been taught by her family as a child._

"_So, you gonna get out of her way or what, Killian?" Emma asked, breaking Regina from her reverie. It was only then that the brunette realised that the younger girl had left her friends at the table and was standing beside her. "If you're good, I'm sure Ruby will let you kiss her."_

"_Em!" Ruby squeaked in indignation. _

_Killian grinned. "I'm holding you to that, Rubes."_

_As he bounded back to the table and settled himself beside the tall brunette, draping one arm around her shoulders and receiving an irritated pout (which no one bought for a second), Emma turned to smile at Regina. _

"_Sorry about him… we shouldn't really let him out of his cage around other people." The blonde joked. Catching sight of one of the books in Regina's arms, Emma tugged it free and looked at it. She grinned. "You're doing Potions? You must be really good to be allowed to carry it on at N.E.W.T. level. Old Sluggy said he wished he didn't even have to teach me O.W.L. level!"_

"_For some reason I'm not the least bit surprised at that, Swan." Regina replied, snatching the book back and returning it to the pile. "Perhaps if you concentrated more on your lessons and less on… whatever it is you do… you'd be a better student."_

_Emma simply laughed. "Whatever, Regina. Have fun with your books."_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: This chapter is shorter than usual... but there is some Killian/Regina. And Cora._**

**_Thank you all, as always! :)_**

**_x_**

* * *

Regina jolted awake and looked around nervously. With a sigh she realised she had fallen asleep in her armchair in front of the fire and sat up slowly, rolling her neck to work out the kinks from sleeping with her head at such an angle. Guessing that her earlier conversation with Henry about knowing some of his teachers while she had been a student at Hogwarts had contributed to the fact she had dreamt about their school days, Regina stood up and stretched her limbs. She felt uneasy for some indefinable reason and looked around her chamber as though expecting someone to be lying in wait for her.

Crossing to the cabinet on the opposite wall, she poured herself a generous helping of Firewhisky, draining the glass in one gulp, before refilling it. Regina settled herself in the armchair once more and sipped slowly at the liquid that burnt a trail down her throat and settled heavily in her stomach.

Without warning, the fireplace seemed to admit a strange glow. Knowing what it meant, having been subjected to the phenomena countless times in the past, Regina clutched her glass more tightly and waited for her mother's head to appear in the flames.

"Regina, darling." Cora crooned, her features become more visible as the spell settled properly. "You're looking well. Teaching suits you, it seems."

"Yes, Mother." The younger woman nodded. "I am enjoying it immensely."

"Good… How is my grandson?"

Regina was confused; she had been expecting yet another tirade about how teaching at Hogwarts, doing the Ministry's bidding, following Dumbledore's rules, was below her as a member of the Black family. The fact that Cora had apparently come to terms with her daughter's new position did nothing to calm the nerves that were unsettling Regina. If the older woman was happy about a decision Regina had made without consulting her first, it was never a good thing; the younger witch had learnt that the hard way.

"Henry is fine. He's in bed." She answered shortly.

"Such a shame; I would have loved to speak to him." A smirk settled over Cora's face and Regina's heart sank slightly. "Perhaps tomorrow? There is a trip to Hogsmeade, is there not?"

Regina blinked at her. "I… how did you know?"

"Draco, of course. He mentioned it in his last letter."

"Draco's writing to you?" The Professor frowned, unable to believe that the fifteen-year-old boy would willingly be writing to her 65-year-old mother. What could they possibly have in common, even if she was his grandmother? It couldn't be anything good, that was for certain.

Cora scoffed. "Do not be ridiculous, darling. Draco writes to Narcissa and, as my other daughters are living with me at present, Narcissa informs me of the contents of her letters."

"Bella and Cissy are living with you? Why?"

"Since Lucius was sent to Azkaban, Narcissa doesn't like being in the Mansion on her own. Bellatrix has been living with me for some months; as you would know if you took the time to stay in contact with your own family."

"Sorry, Mother." Regina cringed at the accusatory tone. "I have been incredibly busy with–"

"I am sure you have." Cora cut across her, not listening. "Therefore I think you should be more than willing to meet me in Hogsmeade tomorrow. I will meet you at the Hog's Head at one o'clock. Do not keep me waiting, Regina."

Before the younger woman could say anything more, her mother vanished from the fireplace and the yellowy-orange flames licked at the stone surrounding once more. Regina downed the Firewhisky in the glass clutched in her shaking hand, before filling it for a third time.

* * *

Regina made her way towards Hogsmeade carefully the next afternoon. The permanent ice and snow that covered the village chilled her through her thick robes and cloak and caused her to shiver violently. In addition to the cold, which she would have preferred to stay out of, the thought of seeing her mother was not one that filled her with a great deal of joy.

She knew that, while Cora wasn't strictly on any of the Ministry's wanted lists, meeting with the woman in public would do far more harm than good to her reputation. Meeting her mother in the Hog's Head rather than allowing her know the password that would let her travel to her chambers in Hogwarts via the Floo Network was vastly preferable, however, so Regina just hoped that most people would have chosen to visit the Three Broomsticks instead.

"Hey, Professor Mills!" One of the third year Hufflepuffs called cheerfully as she made her way along the snowy main street.

Waving reluctantly, she sent the boy a weak smile, before raising the hood of her cloak and bowing her head slightly. It was partially to protect herself from the weather and partially to avoid drawing attention to herself.

Reaching the dingy pub at the end of the road, Regina lowered her hood before pushing open the door. Shaking the snow from her clothing and hair, she made her way towards the bar, her gaze focused down on herself.

"What can I get you, love?" A horribly familiar voice asked. Looking up slowly, Regina locked eyes with Killian Jones. At once he smirked and leant casually against the bar, letting his eyes wander lazily over her form. "Regina Mills… The girls told me you were teaching at Hogwarts… never thought I'd see you in here."

"I'm meeting… someone." She replied, her tone a mixture of irritation and discomfort.

"So what can I get you?" He asked again. Then he leant closer and winked. "And that offer I made you… several times… is still open you know."

Regina looked confused. "Offer?"

"You, me, a couple of meads…"

"No, thank you." She snapped. "I'll have a Firewhisky."

Killian arched an eyebrow in surprise at her choice of drink, but reached beneath the counter for a glass anyway. As he slid the newly filled glass towards her, accepting the coins Regina shoved at him as payment, the door opened once more. Without turning round the witch knew that her mother had entered the building and immediately tensed. If she hadn't been able to sense Cora's presence, the wide-eyed expression on Killian's face would have given her a hint.

"Regina, darling."

"Mother." The younger woman's smile was tense and forced. "It's lovely to see you."

"Of course." Cora responded, not returning the sentiments. She signalled for Killian to bring her a Firewhisky as well, before leading the way to a table in the corner where they were less likely to be overheard. "So, tell me more than the bare minimum; how is my grandson?"

Regina was loathed to admit that Henry was currently in the village as well. "He is fine, Mother, thank you. He was made a Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and Horace Slughorn has inducted him into his little club."

"Hmm…" The older woman sniffed in response, before she nodded at the barman who placed her drink on the table and scuttled away hastily. She looked after him for a moment before arching an eyebrow at her daughter. "What happened to Killian's hand?"

Glancing over her shoulder and catching sight of the hook glinting where his left hand had once been, Regina shrugged. "Perhaps someone had a particularly violent reaction to one of his attempts at a chat up line."

"At least he was a Slytherin." Cora hissed.

"One I vividly remember you branding a Blood Traitor." Regina snapped back, her mother's implied barb against her late husband sparking her temper.

"His poor parents… Abraxus and Sybil were right to disown him. Imagine… a common barman… They do have another son, though. Finnegan is a far superior wizard in every respect. Sybil and I were hoping you two would marry, but you soon put paid to that idea… At least your lapse of judgement was easily dealt with."

Regina squeezed her glass so hard that it smashed. As Cora tutted in disapproval, her daughter pulled out her wand, tapped at the remnants in her hand and muttered '_reparo_' under her breath. She stared at the newly-repaired glass as her mother began talking, not having any idea what the older woman was saying. It was only when she heard her son's name that Regina looked up.

"What?"

"Really, Regina… It's 'pardon', not 'what'." Cora chastised her. "I was just saying that perhaps it might be nice if Henry were to go and stay at Narcissa's house with Draco over Christmas. The boy spends far too much time with you."

"He is my son. Children are supposed to spend time with their parents, Mother."

"Not all the time, my darling. Henry has no male authority figures in his life." Sensing Regina was about to argue, she waved a hand. "I hardly count Severus."

"Whose fault is it that Henry has no father?" The younger woman hissed furiously. "You murdered my husband in front of me. You killed Daniel. It's because of you Henry has no father."

Cora simply shrugged. Then she stood and pulled her cloak on, fussing with the fastenings. "So it is settled, then. Henry will spend the holidays with Bellatrix, Narcissa and Draco. You will come to the Mansion as usual. I believe the Jones' will be in London; perhaps it is not too late for you and Finnegan after all."

"But… no! Mother! You can't–"

"Do not disobey me, Regina." Her mother threatened, her eyes flashing dangerously. She leant on the table, her face inches from the brunette's and her mouth twisted into a cruel snarl. "You know what happens when you disobey me."

Neither noticed the inn door opening and the volume levels rising dramatically as laughter and chatter followed the group of people towards the bar. Cora nodded once at her daughter, the pleas dying on Regina's lips, before striding out and slamming the door behind her. Regina buried her head in her hands, forcing herself not to cry. There would be plenty of opportunity for that when she was alone in her chambers later.

"Regina?"

The brunette's head snapped up to glare at whoever dared to address her. She sighed as her dark eyes met blue-green ones that were sparkling with concern. Before she could shoot a caustic comment towards the blonde who was standing over her, Emma took the chair Cora had recently vacated and looked at her curiously.

"Killian said that was your Mother."

"He was correct."

"Are you OK?"

"I'm perfectly fine thank you, Professor Swan."

As Regina made to leave, gathering her cloak and pushing her chair back away from the table, Emma reached out and grasped her hand. The brunette barely stifled a gasp as a jolt of electricity shot up her arm from their point where they were touching. Blinking in bewilderment, Emma didn't protest as the older woman snatched her hand back and cradled it against her body.

"Listen, Regina… if you want someone to talk to… I'm always here, OK?"

"I do not need anyone…" Regina replied stiffly, standing and making her way towards the door.

"I didn't say need, Regina… I said want." Emma pointed out in a low voice. Regina almost shivered at her tone and the expression in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma watched as the brunette beat a hasty retreat from the pub. Then she returned to the bar where her friends were chatting cheerfully. They asked questions about Regina and what had happened, but the blonde simply shook her head and refused to answer anything. Not that she could actually give them any of the information they were requesting anyway, but even if she had been able to she would have kept Regina's private business just that; private.

"Spiced Mead for Emma and Ruby," Killian handed out the tankards with practised ease, using his hook to push the drinks towards their intended owners, "Gillywater for Mary Margaret and Belle, Elderflower Wine for Aurora and Hog's Head Brew for David and Phil."

As the group took their drinks and retreated to one of the booths dotted along the walls of the pub, Killian poured himself a glass of Rum and joined them. They chatted about work for a while, paying particular attention to the information that David and Phillip gave them about their current operations as Aurors. It seemed that there were several more raids planned on suspected Death Eaters, although so far they hadn't managed to pin much on anyone in particular.

"We had a tip off about your brother, mate." Philip told Killian, almost apologetically.

The darker man shrugged nonchalantly. "Doesn't surprise me. What's Fin been up to now?"

"Apparently he's attempted to control several Ministry members with the Imperious Curse."

Killian shrugged. "Again, that doesn't surprise me. You'll want to look into my dad as well if that's the case. Fin hasn't got the brains to work something like that on his own."

Philip and David nodded, making mental notes to look into Abraxus Jones as well as his elder son. Then they turned the conversation to how things were going up at the school. It was news to the two Aurors that Dumbledore kept leaving the Castle and they were slightly concerned when they realised that the women had no idea where he was going.

"Are Potter and his friends keeping themselves out of trouble?" David asked with a chuckle. He had been one of the first at the Ministry the year before and seen the aftermath of what had happened there.

"As far as we can tell." His wife replied with a smile. "Their minds seem to be on other things this year."

"What other things?"

Ruby laughed loudly. "Love!" She chuckled again and nudged the brunette beside her. "Belle thinks Harry Potter has a crush on Ginny Weasley. She also thinks that there's something going on between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"It's amazing what you overhear in the library." Belle agreed with a small smile.

"And Belle's usually right about these things, isn't she, Em?" Aurora teased, nudging the blonde with her shoulder.

"I have no idea what you mean." Emma replied innocently, taking a long drink of her Spiced Mead.

Her friends all laughed and Ruby leant forward, arching an eyebrow. "She means the fact that Belle was the first one to notice the ginormous crush you had on Regina when were at school."

"The crush that she _still_ has on Regina if her behaviour is anything to go by." Mary Margaret added with a grin.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on, love." Killian chuckled. "You are the only female at this table who hasn't willingly kissed me. Multiple times in some cases."

There were several spluttering coughs at his words and Mary Margaret and Aurora carefully avoided meeting David and Philip's eyes. Ruby arched an eyebrow at Belle, who shrugged apologetically, before they all turned back to the blonde, who was looking distinctly uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

"That should have told us that you weren't into men far sooner than it did." Killian continued with a casual shrug.

"Hey!" Emma tried to argue. "Just because I didn't want to kiss _you_ didn't necessarily mean that I wanted to kiss girls! Besides, I was going out with Neal, remember?"

"That should have been our second clue." Ruby chuckled, loving seeing the normally calm blonde so flustered. "I mean, Neal's gay."

"Well he wasn't at the time!"

"So you turned Neal gay because you were a lesbian while you were together?" Aurora asked, blinking innocently.

"It's not… it doesn't work like that… not that… oh, shut up!" Emma sighed, seeing that she wasn't going to talk her way out of this. "I just feel bad for Regina, OK? I mean… Daniel died and she had to raise Henry on her own. I know she was really nervous about coming back to Hogwarts… I'm just being nice!"

"So if Regina tried to kiss you…?" Ruby asked with a wicked grin.

Emma shrugged. "I'm not blind, Rubes. Regina's hot. But can you honestly see that happening?"

As one, every single person at the table screwed up their faces and shook their heads. The idea that Regina Mills would let down her guard enough to do anything as ordinary as kissing someone was a strange concept to all of them. They had found it odd, to say the least, when they had found out that she was going out with the kind, gentle Hufflepuff Seeker, Daniel Saddler. Regina and Daniel just didn't seem to fit as a couple but, as time went on, it was undeniable that they were good for each other. Daniel softened the Slytherin Prefect and made her somehow more human and approachable. Regina encouraged Daniel to have confidence in his abilities and work harder to achieve the results he wanted.

Even though she was pleased that Regina was happy, Emma hated seeing the older girl with her boyfriend. She had stayed with Neal longer than she probably should have, just because of her jealousy. Emma didn't want to wreck things and she figured that if she was in a relationship of her own she was less likely to do something stupid. Not that Regina had ever given her the slightest indication she felt anything other than irritation towards the younger woman.

"You know what?" Mary Margaret asked, attracting Emma's attention at last. "I don't think Em does have a crush on Regina."

"Thank you, Mar!"

"I think it might actually be love."

"What?" Almost everyone around the table asked at the same time.

Mary Margaret nodded slowly. "I mean, she constantly defended Regina while we were at school and she still does now. Then there's the whole love potion incident…"

Emma sighed loudly as Killian burst out laughing. "You would have wrecked her relationship if you'd succeeded with that plan. I intercepted the potion for Daniel's sake as much as Regina's."

"Whatever you say, love." The former Slytherin chuckled, shaking his head at her continued denial.

"It was the only way you got me to kiss you." The blonde pointed out with a glare. That shut Killian up and he pouted at her while the others laughed.

* * *

_Emma strode along the corridor, swinging her school bag absent-mindedly. It was only the third day back after the Christmas holidays and she already had far too much homework for her liking. The teachers hadn't been joking when they'd told the sixth years to expect a much heavier workload as they prepared for their N.E.W.T. examinations. _

_With a Charms essay due in the next day which had to be a minimum of twelve inches, Emma had decided to skip dinner and go straight to the library instead. She was hoping that Belle would be around to help her or, failing that, Mulan. It wasn't that Emma wasn't capable of doing the essay on her own, she just couldn't be bothered._

_She had barely taken a dozen steps along the corridor when she came face-to-face with the very person she was looking for. Belle blinked at her anxiously, her expression very different from the one Emma had been expecting to see on her face._

"_What's up?"_

"_It's Killian… he's going to slip a love potion in Regina's drink at dinner." Belle told her quickly, chewing on her lip._

_Emma gaped at her. "What? Why?"_

"_Because over Christmas Killian's family went to visit Regina's and Regina told Killian that even if he was the last person on earth she wouldn't consider going out with him."_

_The blonde arched an eyebrow. "She's told him that many times. Lots of girls have told him that many times. A love potion seems a little drastic as far as revenge goes…"_

"_Yes," Belle sighed exasperatedly, "but apparently Killian's parents and Regina's mother are trying to set Regina and Fin up. Killian hates the idea that his brother might succeed where he failed."_

"_But Regina's dating Daniel…"_

"_I know!" Belle sighed again, as though Emma was being particularly stupid. "But I don't think Regina's mother knows. Either that or she doesn't care." She shook her head. "Either way, Killian's determined to kiss Regina before his brother gets the chance."_

"_We have to stop him, if for no other reason than Regina will murder him when the potion wears off." Emma turned on her heels and headed back the way she'd come._

_They spotted Killian sitting beside Regina at once. The girl was looking away, pointedly ignoring him and chatting to the girl sitting on her other side. Killian grinned across the room and Emma and Belle followed his gaze to where Neal, David, Philip and Graham were sitting together, egging him on. _

_Breaking into a run, Emma and Belle made their way over to their friend as quickly as they could. Before they could reach him, Killian had tipped something into Regina's goblet and was grinning broadly as he watched her reaching for it, still firmly avoiding his gaze. _

"_No!" Emma cried, grabbing the goblet just before the brunette could and pulling it out of her reach._

_Killian looked disappointed, but Regina looked downright irritated. "What on earth are you doing, Swan?" She demanded. "Give that back!"_

"_No! I… I'm thirsty!"_

_Panicking, Emma raised the goblet to her lips and took a sip of the liquid inside. Instantly she felt a buzzing sensation inside her head and blinked rapidly. Her eyes unfocused for a moment, before focusing once more. Suddenly the only thing on her mind was Killian. _

_As she turned and her gaze fell on the boy, who was regarding her with amusement, she sighed and smiled broadly. Belle grabbed for her, intending to haul her away from Killian before Emma embarrassed herself and did something she would regret when the potion wore off, but she was too slow. The blonde had grasped Killian's face between her hands and was kissing him with everything she had._

_Belle spared Regina a look as she managed to wrestle her friend away from the boy and saw understanding dawning on the older girl's face. Regina's eyes narrowed and she stood abruptly. Before turning and stalking out of the Great Hall, she raised her fist and hit Killian straight in the face with a sickening crunching sound. He blinked up at her for a couple of seconds, blood pouring from his nose, before realising that she knew what he had attempted to do._

"_Hey!" Emma shrieked, indignant on Killian's behalf. Belle tried to shush her as everyone turned to stare, but the blonde batted her away. "Oi! Regina!"_

"_What, Swan?" The brunette asked, arching an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips in a challenging manner._

"_You do _not_ get to go around punching people I love!"_

_Regina laughed. "Love? Oh, Swan, you fool…"_

_Emma let out a strangled noise and leapt towards Regina. She was prevented from reaching her by Belle, who wrapped her arms around her friend's waist and clung on tightly. _

"_Em!"_

"_French, bring her down to the Potions classroom so we can sort this mess out." Regina ordered in a bored tone, sighing deeply as though brewing an antidote for the blonde was beneath her._

_Belle looked surprised that the Slytherin would even think of offering to help, but didn't argue; unwilling to miss the opportunity as it had been offered. Struggling against Emma, who was doing her best to escape from her clutches, the brunette was relieved when Ruby appeared and began to help contain the pale, flailing limbs without asking any questions._

_Together they managed to force Emma down the stairs into the Dungeons and from there into the Potions classroom where Regina was already stirring something in a cauldron. Neither Belle nor Ruby spoke as they battled with their friend, keeping her away from Regina who, after hitting Killian, was now her biggest enemy. _

_When the antidote was brewed, Regina waved her wand and conjured a glass, tipping a little of the potion into it and approaching the three younger girls with a bored expression on her face. _

"_Get her to drink this." She ordered._

"_Umm… how?" Ruby asked, arching an eyebrow. "We're a little busy stopping her physically attacking you."_

_With a long, drawn out sigh, Regina grasped Emma's chin in one hand and pushed her head back. Forcing the blonde to open her mouth, she tipped the liquid down her throat slowly, careful not to spill any down the younger girl's robes. She paused as Emma spluttered a little, relaxing her grasp on the blonde's face and tilting her head to a better position so that she could swallow without choking. _

_As soon as all of the antidote had disappeared down Emma's throat, Regina stepped away, moving to deal with the cauldron that was still simmering gently over a small flame. She kept her back firmly turned on the three girls as Ruby and Belle guided Emma onto one of the stools and conjured her a glass of water to take away the aftertaste of Regina's potion. _

"_You should be perfectly alright now, Swan." Regina informed her, avoiding meeting her eyes and moving towards the door._

"_Regina, wait!" Emma called, slipping off the stool and moving towards the brunette._

_She shot a glance at Ruby and Belle and the two girls nodded, understanding what she was hinting at and leaving the dungeon classroom quickly. Each shot Regina a warm smile as they went, trying not to notice the glares she sent in their direction as she attempted to regain some of the distance that had been lost over the past quarter of an hour._

"_Thank you." The blonde continued when they were alone once more. _

"_What for?" Regina asked casually, looking as though she wanted nothing more than to escape from the room and Emma's presence._

"_The whole antidote thing… and for punching Killian in the face; you've got an awesome right hook, Regina. Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you!"_

"_Trust me, Swan, you'll never get on any side of me." There was a pause and then Regina went crimson at the smirk on Emma's face. "Honestly! I… you…" Taking a deep breath, the brunette calmed herself. "I have to go and meet Daniel."_

_Emma barely managed to stop the small frown that threatened to pull the corners of her lips downwards. "You're welcome."_

_Regina looked totally bewildered. "What for?"_

"_I drank that stupid potion and kissed Killian to save your arse from embarrassment and possibly breaking up with Daniel." Emma snapped, folding her arms over her chest. "So you're welcome."_

"_I never asked you to do that for me."_

"_So you'd prefer that I _hadn't_ stepped in? You would have preferred that I let you drink that potion and you had made a fool of yourself in the middle of the Great Hall with Killian?"_

"_Why did you step in, Swan?" Regina demanded, taking a step forward, closer to Emma. "Why?"_

"_Because…" The blonde faltered. "Because… because Killian had no right to do that to you, because you had far more to lose by drinking that love potion than I did and because Killian needed teaching a lesson."_

_If she was not very much mistaken there was a hint of disappointment in Regina's eyes as she listened to the explanation. Deciding that if she was ever going to make a move on the brunette there would probably not be a better time than when she'd just sacrificed what little remained of her own reputation to save the older girl's, Emma stepped forward, closing the gap between them. Regina's eyes widened impossibly as she realised the blonde's intention. She seemed frozen to the spot as Emma raised a hand and gently caressed her cheek._

"_Regina…"_

_As soon as she spoke, the spell was broken. Regina gave an uncharacteristic squeak and backed away hastily until her back connected with the stone wall. She shot Emma a last, fearful look, before scrambling to escape from the Potions classroom._

_Emma squeezed her eyes closed for a moment, before scowling at the wall in front of her. She lashed out, her knuckles connecting firmly with the rough surface and sending a sharp jolt of pain up her arm. She cursed herself silently for acting without thinking, before dragging herself back up to the Great Hall and taking a seat beside Ruby with a deep sigh._

"_Did you kiss her?" The tall brunette asked._

_Emma shook her head. "I was going to, but… she freaked out. That was it, my one chance and I blew it."_

"_You never know, she might come round to the idea… she's probably terrified."_

"_Don't give up, Em." Belle encouraged, leaning forwards with her elbows on the table. "This is Regina Mills we're talking about… if you want her you're going to have to fight for her and it won't be easy."_

_All three glanced up as a shadow fell over their table and they saw Killian smirking at them. "You are a fantastic kisser, love."_

"_You mention that ever again and I'll make Regina's punch look like a friendly pat… understand?" The blonde growled furiously. _

_Killian simply touched his forehead in a mock salute and chuckled, sauntering away with his hands pushed deep in his pockets as though he didn't have a care in the world._


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: In honour of me surviving my first day at my new job, you can have a new chapter! :)_**

**_Thank you to everyone reading and thank you to the new followers!_**

**_x_**

* * *

As Regina hurried back to the Castle, her head bowed against the thickly falling snow, she barely took in anything going on around her. It was only when someone dared to touch her arm and attract her attention that she looked up. The expression on her face displayed her immense displeasure at actually being touched, but her features softened slightly when she realised just who had dared to make contact with her.

"Draco… what's the matter?"

He smiled weakly, a rare thing on his face. "I was about to ask you the same thing, Professor."

Regina chuckled, the lightness of the sound not reaching the expression in her eyes. "I think Aunt Regina is fine seeing as it is just the two of us." Suddenly craving the comfort of human contact, she pushed her arm through his, grasping his bicep firmly. The boy allowed the contact without complaint and they slowly made their way up to the Castle. "So, how is everything?"

"What d'you mean?" He demanded fiercely.

She smiled, knowing the cause of his defensive behaviour. "I simply meant that sixth year is not easy. How are you finding the workload?"

"Oh… It's alright. Nothing I can't handle."

"Draco, dear, if you ever need…"

He shook his head sharply. "I'm fine."

Regina scoffed disbelievingly, but didn't press the teenager on the subject. They carried on walking in silence towards the Castle grounds, neither feeling the need to pull away and break the contact between them. As they approached the gates, passing the huge groundskeeper who shot them both a mistrustful glare, the blonde cleared his throat.

"Would you mind… Professor Snape set us an essay on the Cruciatus Curse… would you mind giving me a few pointers?"

He frowned as his mother's younger sister stiffened instantly beside him, her sharp gaze almost piercing into his mind. "What? Why?"

"I… I missed the lesson because I was feeling unwell and as the other Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor I was hoping that…"

Draco's almost fearful expression at the strength of her reaction to the request caused Regina to force herself to calm down. Of course it hadn't been a case of the boy attempting to get under her skin. He didn't know about her long and painful history with that particular curse; no one did, aside from herself, her mother and her sisters. She barely even discussed Cora's form of punishment with _them_. Regina had no reason to believe they had been subject to the same treatment and she knew Cora would not react well to her older daughters finding out the truth of just how often she employed the curse.

Fixing a smile back in place on her face, Regina nodded. "I'm sorry, Draco… of course I will. Come up to my chambers with me now and we'll make a start, shall we?"

He smiled, most of the confusion and fear retreating at her offer. There was still a hint of curiosity over her behaviour, but Draco was not about to pass up the chance of help on his coursework. He knew his younger aunt well enough to know that he shouldn't mention her strange behaviour.

They separated briefly in the Entrance Hall, after both had been subjected to stringent security checks by Filch who was glaring at them as though they were trying to smuggle contraband into the school, so that Draco could retrieve his books from the Slytherin Common Room. He approached the teacher's corridor a short while later, knocking on the door and waiting to be admitted. Regina smiled at him, looking much more relaxed in her private rooms.

By the time a loud knocking reverberated around the room the pair had made a large dent into the twelve inch long essay required by the boy's Professor. Shooting Draco a smile and suggesting that they take a break and he help himself to a drink, Regina crossed the room and pulled open the heavy wooden door.

"Severus? Whatever is–?"

"Gina." The dark-haired man stepped over the threshold and fixed her with a serious look. "Our attention is required to a possible–" He broke off abruptly, spotting the blonde head bending to look at the range of beverages on offer.

Seeing where his gaze was trained, Regina sighed softly. "I was assisting Draco with an essay." She did not feel the need to specify that it was an essay that _he_ had set her nephew.

Severus nodded stiffly. "Draco, you should return to your Common Room or, if you prefer, the library. Professor Mills and I are needed by Professor McGonagall."

For a moment a small smirk seemed to twist the corners of the boy's lips, but then he nodded seriously and began to gather his things. Placing the almost completed essay neatly inside his textbook and putting that carefully into his bag, Draco nodded at the woman who was looking curiously between him and her friend, evidently trying to work out the latest cause for the very obvious tension between them.

"Thank you, Aunt Regina."

She inclined her head slightly. "Anytime, Draco."

The second he had left, Severus pushed the door closed. He pressed an ear against the wood, evidently checking that they were not going to be overheard. Rolling her eyes, Regina flourished her wand.

"_Muffliato_." She muttered, chanting the incantation to a charm of her own creation many years previously. "Now we can talk freely without being listened to."

"Minerva requested our presence to deal with a dark artefact." He informed her, beginning to pace. "Apparently a student was given the object to bring into the Castle during the trip to Hogsmeade."

"Who?" Regina asked anxiously, her heart leaping into her mouth. Surely Cora's presence in the village and an incident with a dark artefact couldn't be coincidence.

"Katie Bell, a Gryffindor seventh year."

The witch could not help her relief at hearing a name other than her son's. "What was the object? What happened?"

"I don't know." Severus said, moving back towards the door. "Minerva said she would explain when we got there."

With a nod, Regina followed him out of the room, waving her wand and lifting the enchantment she had placed over them. They didn't speak again until they reached the Transfiguration classroom where Minerva McGonagall was standing in front of her desk, looking seriously at three students who the pair recognised instantly, even with the backs of their heads facing them. The so called 'golden trio'. Regina felt her lip curling even at the thought of Harry Potter. She didn't share the same level as hatred of the boy as her family, but her dislike of his parents was enough to cause her to find his entire existence an irritation.

"Oh, Severus, Regina…" Minerva nodded as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors moved past the three sixth years and looked at her questioningly. She nodded towards the desk where an intricate necklace sat in its box. "This is it. It appears that when Katie touched the necklace she was cursed. They're taking her to St Mungo's for treatment."

Using his wand, Severus levitated the piece of jewellery into the air so that they could examine it without having to touch it. Regina frowned as it rose slowly. The necklace was made up of dark, almost black, metal that was ornately twisted and shaped so that it provided an attractive setting for the opals that were inlaid into it. It was beautiful, but Regina winced as she remembered what it was capable of should it touch bare skin.

She remembered seeing the necklace in Borgin and Burke's many times and vividly remembered the stories that were associated with it. According to Caractucas Burke, an old acquaintance of her mother's, the death toll associated with the necklace was far higher than the nineteen widely known about.

"Well?" Minerva breathed worriedly, looking between the two teachers studying the item carefully. "What d'you think?"

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive." Severus answered for both of them.

Regina nodded, stooping slightly to get a little closer to the object. "She could just as easily have been killed."

"She was cursed, wasn't she?" Harry asked from behind them. "I know Katie… off the Quidditch pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that to Professor Dumbledore, she wasn't doing it knowingly."

Neither Regina nor Severus deigned to turn and face him. Minerva shot the three teenagers the quickest of glances, before retuning her attention to the necklace and nodded slowly in agreement. There was very little doubt about the matter in any of their minds.

"Yes, she was cursed." The older woman replied quietly.

There was a short pause. Then Harry spoke again. "It was Malfoy."

At once Regina felt anger rising up inside her. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides and she straightened, pulling herself up to her full height before she rounded on the teenagers with a furious expression on her face. She wouldn't put it past Draco to have some involvement in the situation, but it wouldn't have been his idea. She was sick of people jumping to conclusions about him; she'd heard them far too often. When Draco was with her and his mother, without any of the expectations or distractions that were so often thrown at him, he was still the same sweet boy who had eagerly pulled her out into the grounds at Malfoy Manor to show her the Gnome Home he had built when he was seven.

The brunette wasn't stupid; she knew there was something big going on and that her sister's son was right in the centre of it. Severus had kept her informed of everything he could and she was grateful, even though she knew there were things he was hiding. But neither of them had been aware that this was going to happen and that unsettled them both. Either it had been a last minute idea, or someone else was behind it.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter." Minerva told him sharply, keeping one eye on the furious woman beside her.

Severus wrapped his hand around Regina's forearm, keeping her grounded. It would be incredibly counterproductive for her to hex the boy where he stood. The man knew that his best friend was a tightly coiled spring where her family were concerned; for good or for bad. This was especially true when it came to the younger generation; Henry, Draco and even, he was slightly amused to admit it, Nymphadora.

"Indeed…" He looked carefully at Harry, seeing the boy's gaze flickering between the three teachers in front of him as they each fixed him with a hard stare. "Your evidence?"

"I just know."

Severus tightened his grip on Regina's arm, stopping her from speaking. "You just… know."

There was a moment's silence as they all looked at each other, processing the situation. Hermione and Ron looked incredibly uncomfortable at their friend's accusation. Harry kept his face determined, evidently not intending to back down from his beliefs that Draco was to blame. Minerva looked irritated and unsure at the same time, while Regina was battling to keep a lid on her anger. Only Severus remained calm, his usual passive expression only betrayed by the tightness of his grasp on his friend's arm.

"Once again you astonish with your gifts, Potter; gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One." Severus spoke the last two words as though they were an insult, rather than the compliment they were usually intended as. Regina was unable to hide her smirk at the expression that flickered across Harry's face as he scowled at his teacher.

She was delighted to shake the teenager's beliefs in Draco's guilt further, by telling him where the blonde boy had been that afternoon. "Strong though your argument is, Draco cannot be responsible for this terrible event, as he has been in my company for the past three hours completing an essay. Unless, of course, you believe that, as his Aunt, I am lying to cover up for him?"

For a moment it seemed as though Harry was about to accuse her of doing just that and she arched an eyebrow. A well placed elbow from the red-headed boy beside him caused Harry to clamp his mouth shut and glance away from her quickly.

"I suggest you go back to your dormitories. All of you." Minerva said firmly, clasping her hands in front of her. Her tone and the expression on her face brokered no arguments and the three sixth years nodded weakly at her.

When the three of them had left the classroom, Severus let go of Regina's arm. The brunette witch turned away, taking a deep breath and composing herself fully. Then she turned back to the older woman. "It was the truth, Minerva. Draco has been with me since before half past one. He may be family, but if I believed that he was truly capable of endangering another student's life I would tell you myself."

"I know, Regina." The Deputy Headmistress assured her gently. "Albus trusts you; as do I." She let out a long sigh and returned her gaze to the necklace that was back in its box on her desk. "We must work out where this came from. Albus won't be back until Monday, but I hardly think we can forget about this until he returns."

Stepping closer and standing beside the older woman, Regina bit her lip. "My mother was in Hogsmeade today."

"Cora?" Both Severus and Minerva faced her with the same wary expressions on their faces.

"What did she want?"

"Are you alright, Gina?"

"I'm…" Regina had been about to assure her best friend that she was perfectly fine, but the words stuck in her throat. Instead she decided to answer the other question. "She wished to demand that Henry spend the Christmas holidays with Narcissa and Draco," she narrowly avoided mentioning Bellatrix's presence, "and that I should stay with her. Apparently Abraxus, Sybil and Finnegan Jones will be visiting and my mother is still fixated on the thought of me marrying him."

Severus ground his teeth at the thought and even Minerva grimaced. Finnegan possessed none of the easy, yet sometimes over the top, charm of his younger brother and he was not half as good-looking as Killian. There was also something deeply unsettling about the older Jones brother that neither of them could put their finger on.

"Is that all?"

"Isn't that enough?" Regina snapped. Shaking her head, she took a breath. "I'm sorry, Minerva. But yes, that is all she mentioned, aside from insulting me and… making disparaging comments about my marriage."

Severus and Minerva both thought better of mentioning Daniel or his death. Instead the older witch simply nodded slowly. "So it is possible that Cora is responsible for casting the Imperious Curse on Bell and instructing her to bring the package into the school."

Regina nodded and smiled darkly. "It's say it's highly plausible. But you will have a great deal of trouble proving it."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you all, as always. I do appreciate the reviews/PMs! :)**_

* * *

Dumbledore returned as Minerva had said on Monday. He summoned both Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors and the Transfiguration Professor to his office shortly after his arrival to discuss the matter of Katie Bell and the necklace. He didn't question their belief that it was Cora's doing, but watched Regina carefully while they discussed the matter.

The brunette witch worked hard to keep her expression neutral. She believed that she had succeeded in not giving anything away until the Headmaster requested she stayed for a moment when he dismissed the other two.

"Regina… when I offered you this job it wasn't merely to fill a position." He told her carefully. "You and I both know that Severus would have been able to juggle his responsibilities and cope with them all."

"So why…?"

"Severus asked me to get you out from under your mother's influence. I cannot say that I was aware of just how deeply she was controlling your life, but I believed that it would be beneficial to you, Henry and indeed many of us to have you on the staff."

The witch wasn't sure whether she should be angry at her friend for discussing her relationship with her mother with the Headmaster but, as he twinkled kindly at her, she found that her overriding emotion was relief.

"I…" Suddenly she felt uncomfortable. "Headmaster, I… while I am loyal to the school and I know very well who and what my family are–"

"You cannot betray them." Dumbledore finished for her. He nodded in understanding. "I would not expect anything less, Regina. Loyalty is one of the qualities I admire most in you. When the time comes for you to make a decision on the matter I believe that you will do the right thing."

"I hope so."

He nodded and smiled warmly. "So, Professor Mills, how are you finding your first term as a teacher?"

"Wonderful!" Regina smiled broadly at the man sitting opposite her. "I never thought I'd enjoy it anywhere near as much as I am. I thought I would be terrible at it and all the children would hate me…"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I think you are, possibly, the only person in this Castle who was of that opinion."

"I doubt that, Headmaster. Professor Swan, for one, was no doubt horrified at my appointment. Not to mention her friends…"

A highly amused look crossed Dumbledore's face for a moment as he observed her. Leaning forwards, the old wizard steepled his fingers together and rested his chin on them, watching her carefully. He was not stupid, he knew of the decades old antagonism between Emma Swan and Regina Mills that went back to when they were only eleven and twelve-years-old. He, however, had never believed that things between them were simple as first examination would lead one to believe.

As he watched the brunette, however, it seemed that Emma Swan had never lost the innate ability to irate Regina that she had possessed since their very first meeting.

* * *

_Regina Mills was late for perhaps the very first time in her life. She was, of course, blaming Severus for her tardiness. It had been his inability to control his emotions concerning his friendship with Lily Evans, and James Potter and his cronies' constant ridicule of him, which had found her hurrying towards her Transfiguration class five minutes after it had begun. _

_No, the twelve-year-old conceded with a sigh, it was not entirely Sev's fault this time. She had left her friend making up his mind to go to the Hospital Wing, claiming he had a stomach ache, in time to ensure she would have made it to the classroom with moments to spare. _

_It was the fault of that idiot, Killian Jones. He, with all of his eleven-year-old charm, had blocked her exit from the Slytherin Common Room and insisted on bombarding her with a series of comments that caused the girl to blush profusely. When, after assuring him angrily that she had no desire to see his telescope, she had managed to barge past him and out into the Dungeon corridor, she was running late._

_Rounding a corner with her books balanced precariously in her arms, she collided solidly with another body. The books, as well as Regina and the other person, tumbled to the ground with two loud exclamations of 'oof'. As the brunette glared up at her 'attacker' she was met by wild blonde curls and twinkling blue-green eyes which held none of the usual unease her glares usually garnered._

"_Watch where you're going." Regina hissed as she began to gather her books into a neat pile beside her._

"You_ watch where _you're_ going." The blonde had retorted instantly, raising her eyebrows as she climbed to her feet. For a moment she stared down at Regina's surprised face, then she grinned and held out her hand to help her up. "Emma Swan."_

_Ignoring the proffered hand, the brunette stood up, patting her uniform down primly. She took a moment to take in the other girl's quickly; Gryffindor robes and a uniquely dishevelled appearance for, what she assumed to be, a first year. Regina's hands itched to fix the Gryffindor tie that hung loosely around the other girl's neck, but she refrained, glaring at her instead. _

"_I suggest you concentrate on dressing yourself and getting to your classes on time rather than attacking innocent students in the corridors, Swan."_

_Emma laughed. "Like you, you mean?"_

_Regina ground her teeth. The second year was irritated beyond belief by this girl and she had known her for less than five minutes. With a haughty sniff, she shouldered her bag and clutched her books to her chest once more, striding along the corridor without a backward glance at the infuriating blonde._

_A laugh followed her on her way, along with a cry of, "Catch you later!"_

* * *

Soon after their brief conversation, Dumbledore had dismissed the brunette and Regina had made her way back through the corridors towards her classroom. She had a practical lesson with her second year Slytherin and Gryffindor class in less than twenty minutes and there was a bit of preparation to do before they arrived.

Making her way along the corridors, she rounded a corner and nearly walked straight into someone who was bending to tie up their boot lace. Regina sighed and put her hands on her hips, instantly recognising the mass of blonde hair that was pulled messily up into a ponytail that fell over the woman's shoulder, blocking her face from view.

"Trust you to almost cause me to fall and injure myself, again, Professor Swan."

Emma didn't rise at once, but when she did and turned to face the brunette, there was a broad grin on her face. "Maybe I'm just giving myself a reason to catch you."

"Honestly, you sound just like your friend Jones." The older woman told her with a sigh. "It didn't work for him and it definitely won't work for you."

"We'll see." The blonde told her confidently. "No one can resist my natural charm for long."

"Really, Professor Swan?"

"Yup."

The younger woman folded her arms and grinned broadly, leaning casually against the wall. She allowed her gaze to travel slowly up Regina's body, completely unabashed. Her grin widened as she realised that, far from looking irritated by the action, the brunette seemed to be trying to hide a smirk of her own.

"See something you like, Professor Swan?" Regina challenged.

"Maybe… I've never been able to resist a challenge."

Almost as though realising just who she was flirting with, Regina cleared her throat and stepped back, creating more space between the two of them. Then she frowned irritably at the other woman.

"Professor Swan, I–"

"You are allowed to call me Emma, you know, Regina." The blonde said with a chuckle. "We are colleagues, so it's fine."

"Professor Swan, I wanted–" Regina tried again.

Once more she was cut off. "I think you just like saying my last name. I mean, you always used to call me Swan when we were students here, didn't you, Regina? Especially when you were uncomfortable..."

Regina shivered slightly and stepped backwards again, even further away from Emma. The blonde laughed softly but didn't follow her across the stone floor. She continued to lean nonchalantly against the wall of the corridor, regarding Regina with amusement.

"That's exactly the expression you had on your face when you caught me sneaking out of the Hufflepuff common room that night in my sixth year. Sort of... stunned embarrassment. I thought it was jealousy for a minute... or maybe I wished it was. You totally knew what I'd been doing and you were dying to bust me for it. But you didn't... I've always wondered why."

Regina inhaled sharply and scowled at her. "A momentary lapse of judgement; it wouldn't have happened again."

"If you say so, Professor Mills." Emma teased. "So, what can I help you with?"

"My son, Henry, came to me earlier to say he hadn't received his Charms homework marks with the rest of his class. I was wondering whether you could correct that oversight as soon as possible. He is rather anxious to get the results."

Emma furrowed her forehead in confusion. "Of course. I wasn't aware he hadn't had them; he never said anything. I never thought he'd be upset about something like that…"

"No, I don't expect that he did say anything." Regina agreed with a nod. "Doubtless he would not have wanted to draw attention to the fact that you managed to overlook him. Although, Professor Swan, it is rather a talent of yours, isn't it? Underestimating people's feelings?"

Emma's mouth dropped open at the accusatory tone Regina employed before turning and stalking away, the brunette's heels clicking loudly on the flagstones.

* * *

_The only part of being a Prefect that Regina hated was the fact that she was required to patrol the corridors at night. With a few exceptions who always seemed to be attempting to push the boundaries, rarely any students ventured out into the corridors at night and so the whole thing was incredibly boring and Regina would far prefer to be tucked up in bed in the Slytherin Girls' Dormitory. _

_Finally managing to shake Killian off – she had no idea what had possessed Professor Slughorn to make him a Prefect in the first place – Regina found herself patrolling the corridors near the kitchens by the Hufflepuff Common Room. Whether it was a coincidence or whether she was secretly hoping that Daniel would be patrolling near his own Common Room, the Slytherin wasn't sure. That was the sole reason she didn't leave and make her way back up to the main floors of the Castle._

_As she approached the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room, Regina saw a figure emerging. In the near-darkness of the corridor she had no idea who it was and hung back, waiting until they came closer before revealing herself and serving them with a detention for breaking curfew. As the student came closer and stepped into a pool of light from one of the wall-mounted torches, Regina clenched her fists at her sides and scowled._

"_Swan!" She barked, striding forward. "What on earth do you think you're doing down here?"_

_Emma blinked at her for a moment, before gathering her wits and grinning. "My boyfriend's in Hufflepuff, so what do _you_ think I was doing in there, Regina?"_

"_I…" For once the brunette was completely lost for words. Sneaking off to do Merlin knew what with her boyfriend in the middle of the night was one thing, but being so brazen about it was something completely different. "Get back to Gryffindor Tower, Swan."_

_Unable to believe Regina wasn't taking her usual great pleasure in giving her detention or docking house points, or both, Emma headed quickly for the steps leading up to the main part of the Castle. As she reached the doorway, the blonde turned briefly. She frowned as she spotted Regina leaning heavily against the stone wall with her head bowed and a strange expression on her face. Staring at the older girl for a moment, Emma contemplated what that, along with the lack of punishment, might mean. As the Slytherin moved, however, the blonde rushed out of sight, not wanting to push Regina's strange behaviour and receive a punishment after all._


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Have another chapter darlings!**_

_**To Leah - a) make an account so I can actually reply to you properly dude! b) yep, I am a teacher, but I'm working as a TA right now. c) I AM working on the Bill fic and the EE fic with a little bit of a WR fic thrown in as well. But seeing as I still have part of a chapter for this to write (irritatingly not even the last chapter) it might be a while before anything else is ready to be uploaded... *sigh***_

_**x**_

* * *

"Have you heard about Neal and Rosmerta's new barmaid?" Ruby, ever the gossip, asked excitedly. She slid into the seat beside Emma's at the staff table and picked up her goblet. It hovered between the table and her mouth as she looked for any sign of interest from her blonde friend. "Em? Are you listening?"

"Hmm?"

"What's up?"

The Charms Professor shook her head hastily and smiled. "I'm just having one of those days… Paisley Chadwick managed to blow up the feather she was supposed to be practising the Levitation Charm on and set fire to Romona Thwaite. Then Neville Longbottom nearly flooded the classroom while the sixth years were practising the Aguamenti Spell." Emma sighed. "What were you saying?"

"Your gay ex-boyfriend has an admirer." Ruby said with a grin. "The new barmaid in The Three Broomsticks has been asking Killian all about Neal. I think Killian's really pissed off that she showed absolutely no interest in him at all."

Emma paused with her fork halfway to her mouth. "I'm guessing Killian was quick to inform her that she's not exactly Neal's type?"

"Yeah, but apparently Tamara – that's her name – didn't seem particularly bothered."

"Tamara who?"

Ruby shrugged. "No idea. Belle had to go into Hogsmeade to pick up some books Madam Pince ordered from Tomes and Scrolls and she bumped into Killian. He told Belle that he's fed up of Tamara going into The Hog's Head on the off chance that Neal's working."

"Who's Killian annoyed at?" Mary Margaret asked, settling herself into the seat on Ruby's other side. She shook her head as her friend re-told the brief tale. "I thought Killian had his sights set on Rosmerta?"

Ruby arched an eyebrow. "This week."

"Yeah, this is Killian we're talking about." Emma chuckled. "Having his sights set on Rosmerta just means that she's at the top of his, probably extensive, list at the moment."

The conversation continued as the women speculated on how long it would take for this Tamara woman to get the message that Neal wasn't interested. After a while, Emma was distracted by the sight of the female Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor entering the Great Hall and making her way confidently through the crowds of students towards the staff table. Regina stopped several times to talk to students who began conversations with her. Emma was curious to see that many of them were not from the year groups she taught; many of the older students seemed keen to get her attention too. The blonde was amused to see that most of them were boys.

When Regina finally made it to her seat, she primly shook out her napkin and placed it on her lap before taking a small sip of her wine. She glanced sideways along the table, feeling Emma's eyes boring into the side of her head, arching an eyebrow at the unsubtle woman. Realising she'd got Regina's attention, Emma grinned and raised her own goblet as though she was toasting the brunette. The older woman sighed and rolled her eyes, but Emma was smug when she saw Regina's lips curling up in a small smirk.

"How's it going with you and the Queen of Darkness?" Ruby asked, seeing where her friend's attention was focused. "Making any progress?"

"Slowly." Emma agreed with a thoughtful nod. "She's beginning to succumb to my charms."

"Slowly?" The pale brunette burst out laughing. "Em, it's been about twenty years… Any slower and glaciers would be overtaking you."

"Besides, what charms are you referring to?" Mary Margaret teased with a giggle. "Are you hexing her into considering dating you?"

Not dignifying the question with an answer, Emma merely made a disgruntled noise and took a long gulp of her wine.

* * *

As Christmas quickly approached, Regina found herself wishing that she and Henry could remain at the school over the festive period. She had not looked forward to the season since she'd been at school herself; she had merely pretended for Henry's sake and tried her best not to let him see how much she hated spending such a prolonged period of time at her mother's home. And this year, with Cora's insistence that Henry spend the holidays away from her and with her sisters, Regina found that she was severely dreading the end of term.

Severus tried to reassure her that Henry would be perfectly fine with Narcissa. He reminded her that asking him to protect Draco and participating in the Unbreakable Vow had been because of her intense love for her son and loyalty to her family. That love and loyalty extended to both Regina and Henry and so the older woman would ensure the young boy's safety while he was in her care. Knowing that he was right and being able to feel happy about it were two very different things, however.

"Hey, Mom." Henry appeared in her classroom as she was tidying away the resources she had used during the lesson with her second years. It was a week before the end of term and Regina could already feel a sense of dread settling over her as she thought about spending the holiday _with_ Cora and _without_ her son. "I was wondering… do we have to go to Grandmother's for Christmas?"

"Actually, Henry, your grandmother has arranged for you to spend Christmas with your aunts and Draco."

He looked at her blankly. "Why?"

"Mother thinks you will enjoy spending time with your cousin."

"Couldn't…" He twisted his hands nervously in front of him. "Couldn't we maybe stay here this year instead? You could tell Grandmother that you're needed here to… supervise or whatever and I'll say that I want to stay with my friends?"

Regina thought for a moment. She couldn't deny that it was a much more pleasing prospect than spending two weeks at the Black Mansion. At the hopeful expression on her son's face she smiled. "I'll see what I can do, dear."

Severus agreed that it was worth a try as they walked back to her chambers a short while later. He was also planning to stay at school over the holidays and, with the plan firmly set in her mind, Regina's mood lightened with every step she took closer to the privacy of her own room.

They rounded a corner and were forced to stop as the corridor was jammed with students making their way to the Great Hall or their Common Rooms. Severus sighed impatiently and Regina laid a hand on his arm soothingly. She withdrew it sharply as a chorus of giggles erupted behind them.

Turning, the witch spotted a group of fourth year girls staring at them and attempting to stifle their laughter and cover their grins with their hands. Following their gazes, Regina realised that she and Severus were standing underneath a large bunch of mistletoe. With a roll of her eyes, the witch pointed her wand upwards. At once the decoration burst into flames, shrivelling and blackening until it vanished completely.

The girls' eyes widened and they scuttled away quickly, their heads bowed so they didn't meet their Professor's gaze. Severus arched an eyebrow at her and Regina merely shrugged and informed him that she'd never liked mistletoe anyway.

Cora was far from impressed when her daughter informed her of the change of plans, via owl. In fact, she was so angry that she sent Regina a howler. The usually strong woman wanted to curl into a ball and die when the envelope rose in the air in the middle of the staff room and began hurling abuse, including incredibly personal comments that she had rather they never heard, at her in front of her colleagues.

When the howler dropped onto the table in front of her and burst into flames, silencing the verbal tirade, all eyes were directed at Regina. She kept her own eyes fixed firmly on the ground, grabbed her things and almost ran out of the room. She was halfway along the corridor, when a gentle hand on her arm made her stop and flinch.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked softly, knowing that Regina was likely to bolt at the first sign of sympathy.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you, Professor Swan." The brunette replied stiffly, refusing to meet the younger woman's eyes, even as Emma turned her carefully so that they were facing each other. "I simply have to prepare for my final lesson of the year."

"Regina… what your mother said–"

She was cut off before she could finish. "I would prefer that you didn't continue."

"But… she was wrong, Gina." Emma ignored the clenching of the older woman's jaw at the use of her nickname. "You _are_ wanted here. You _do_ belong. The kids… well the kids love you. Just yesterday I overheard two Gryffindor second years saying that your lessons are their favourite because you don't talk at them; you treat them with respect and they adore you for that." She sighed and then grinned. "I gotta admit everyone was a bit worried when Dumbledore told us he had asked you to come and teach here. They heard 'Mills' and wondered what was going on in his head. But then you came and everyone realised that they were wrong."

"Everyone? Were you worried, Professor Swan?"

Emma smiled. "Not for a second, Professor Mills."

Regina had no idea how to respond. Her eyes involuntarily filled with tears at Emma's kind words. All she could manage as a reply was a weak, teary smile. It seemed to convey her feelings, however, as the blonde beamed and squeezed her arm again.

"Just… you're not alone, OK?"

With a nod, the brunette composed herself. She pulled herself up to her full height and took a breath. "Thank you, Professor Swan. I'd better…"

"It's Emma!" The Charms teacher shouted after her as the other woman strode away down the corridor.

Despite cursing herself for allowing her emotions to get the better of her, Regina couldn't help the smile that curled the corners of her lips upward at Emma's words.

* * *

Before she knew it, it was the last night of term; the night before the students would go home for the holidays. Professor Slughorn's Christmas party was in full swing and, as former members of the Slug Club, Regina and Severus had both been invited. They could hardly refuse and so, with as much enthusiasm as one would attend a funeral, the pair made their way to the Potions Master's office just after eight o'clock.

As Regina stared around the room she let out a deep sigh. Severus had been cornered by Eldred Worple, along with his Vampire friend Sanguini, who was talking animatedly about the time he'd spent with Vampires as research for his book. Regina had read _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_ and found it utterly dull. Not that she had told its author that when he had asked whether she had read it.

She could see Henry and Brandon, who had come along as her son's guest, staring up at two members of the Weird Sisters with expressions of complete awe on their faces. The musicians, for their part, looked utterly bored.

Edging towards her son and his best friend, Regina intended to offer to introduce them to Gwennog Jones the Quidditch player, who had been a member of the Slug Club around the same time as she had. Before she could reach them, however, she spotted Slughorn himself heading straight for her with a smile on his face.

Not in the mood to be drawn into a conversation with the Potions Master, Regina pretended to spot someone she knew in the crowd and turned abruptly, vanishing into the midst of the guests milling around the room.

She found herself beside the door and decided to duck out for a couple of moments and have a breather. Walking a little way along the corridor away from the party, but still close enough to hear the music and sound of conversations going on, Regina settled herself in an alcove and leant back against the cold stone pillar. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Mingling with all those important people too much for you?" An amused voice asked.

Regina opened her eyes to see Emma Swan looking down at her with a smile on her face. She was dressed in Muggle clothes; tight jeans and a t-shirt that was slightly too small and showed off a strip of pale skin at her stomach. Hurriedly Regina averted her eyes, but not before Emma noticed the faint blush on her cheeks and smirked.

Dropping into the alcove beside the older woman, Emma leant back casually and stretched her legs out in front of her. "So, it's boring, right?"

Regina was about to argue, but it was true. The party was deathly boring. Instead she simply nodded. "Henry seems to be enjoying himself, though, which is what matters. He was staring at Myron Wagtail and Orsino Thruston as though they were his new favourite people in the world when I left."

"Oh, hey, they're from the Weird Sisters, right?" The blonde asked enthusiastically. "Reckon you could get me Myron's autograph? Neal used to have a massive crush on him, not that he would admit it. That would make the best Christmas present ever!" She laughed at the expression on Regina's face. Then she arched an eyebrow. "I never had you down as a Weird Sisters fan."

"There are plenty of things you don't know about me, Professor Swan."

"Why don't you tell me, then?" Emma asked in a soft voice.

Her hand crept slowly across the space between them and found Regina's. Even more slowly she moved her hand over Regina's, feeling ecstatic as the brunette didn't push her away, finding the confidence to tangle their fingers together. Still Regina didn't stop her, so Emma gave her hand a small squeeze.

"What–?"

"I don't–"

The two women started to speak at the same time and both stopped at once, waiting for the other to continue. Emma laughed at the sudden silence and tilted her head slightly, indicating that Regina should finish what she had been about to say.

As the brunette opened her mouth to continue, her eyes caught sight of something above them and she raised her chin, drawing Emma's attention to the mistletoe hanging in the alcove above them. The younger woman grinned and raised an eyebrow, licking her lips. She leant forward slowly, eliminating most of the space between them, but stopped and left the final decision to Regina.

Almost against her will, Regina found herself leaning into Emma and brushing her lips against the blonde's. It was a feeling so unlike any other and yet it felt so familiar at the same time. Emma had just reached up to tangle a hand in the silky brunette locks so that she could pull Regina closer and deepen the kiss, when footsteps further along the corridor forced them to spring apart abruptly.

Straightening her robes nervously, Regina ran a hand through her mussed hair and patted it back into place as two figures came close enough for her to be able to make out who they were. Her mouth dropped open as she saw Filch almost dragging Draco towards them by his arm.

"Draco? What's going on?" She frowned at the caretaker. "Unhand him at once, Filch."

"Professor Mills, I caught the boy lurking in the corridors. He claims he was invited to Professor Slughorn's party. I intend to take him to Professor Slughorn and ascertain whether this is the case or not." The man informed her with a sniff.

Regina sighed and looked at Draco, who stared blankly back at her. She shook her head and shrugged. "Fine, do as you wish."

Filch nodded with an air of triumph and pulled the boy towards the sound of music and laughter spilling into the corridor. The reality of her situation hit the brunette as she watched them go and she realised that she needed to put a stop to whatever was going on between her and Emma before the younger woman was put in danger. When they had gone, Regina turned to Emma and smiled weakly, the expression not meeting her eyes.

"I'm afraid I must go and find out what's happening." She said in an expressionless tone.

"Sure, Regina, I–"

"Goodnight, Professor Swan."

With a swish of her robes Regina swept down the corridor and disappeared through the door to Slughorn's office without a backward glance. Inside she squeezed her eyes closed and clenched her hands into fists, willing away the tears that were threatening to gather in her eyes. Allowing them to do so would be a sign of weakness and Regina was far from weak.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Have another chapter lovelies... I'm literally too tired to do anything but thank you all! :)_**

**_x_**

* * *

When Regina spotted her nephew amongst the milling crowds, he was surrounded by Filch, Slughorn and Severus. The teenager looked as though he was merely disinterested by the situation, while Severus' eyes were flickering over him in concerned annoyance.

Making her way through the crowd, Regina allowed herself to display the affection she rarely showed her nephew outside of the privacy of their homes, by wrapping her arm around his shoulders. She looked defiantly between Filch and Slughorn, as though daring them to comment on her action.

"Is everything alright?" She asked in a cold voice.

"Quite alright, my dear Regina!" Slughorn assured her with a broad smile. "Draco here is going to join our little party, aren't you?"

"Yes, Professor. Thank you."

"It's nothing, nothing." The Potions Master assured him. "I did know your grandfather, after all…"

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir." Draco replied quickly, working the situation to his advantage. Regina's hand gripped his shoulder more tightly, warning him not to overdo it, the fixed smile on her face never faltering. "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known…"

Regina's smile became more strained as she realised they were being watched. Her head turned sharply and she met Harry Potter's eyes; one eyebrow raised as though she were challenging him to comment on the situation.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco." Severus said suddenly, drawing Regina's attention back to them. "Regina, if you would accompany us?"

"Oh, now, Severus, it's Christmas, don't be too hard–"

Severus turned a hard eye on Slughorn. "I'm his Head of House and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be." When the Potions Master offered no further argument, Severus inclined his head a little. "Follow me, Draco. Regina."

Keeping her arm around her nephew's shoulders, the woman followed her friend from the room and out into the deserted corridor. Once they were alone, Severus grasped Draco's arm and dragged him away from the protective embrace of his aunt, earning himself a glare from the woman. He marched them along the corridor, before opening a classroom door and pushing the teenager inside. Regina followed them, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Severus, I hardly think–" She began, but he ignored her.

"Did you have anything to do with that necklace that cursed Katie Bell?"

"I've told you already, no." The teenage boy replied indignantly. "I was with Aunt Regina."

"You cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled–"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, alright?"

"Severus!" Regina snapped. "He's told us he didn't have anything to do with it and I believe him. Besides, he was with me at the time and, unless you're suggesting that you think _I_ am lying to you, then I would ask you to drop the subject. Now."

He glared at her, momentarily engaging in a silent argument with his best friend. Then he turned back to Draco and began questioning him on why he was avoiding him and what the boy's plan was. Regina paced warily, listening in silence to the conversation and growing more and more uncomfortable about it.

"Draco, sweetheart, listen…" Regina started calmly, fed up of the two males sniping at each other. "I know you feel like Severus is interfering but we've both promised your mother that we'll do what we can to help and protect you."

"Like I told _him_, I don't need your protection." The boy replied childishly. Seeing Regina's eyebrow raising, he sighed. "Listen, Aunt Regina, if I need your help I'll ask you, OK?"

"Your aunt and I both have experience in these matters, Draco, if you would just…"

"No! I don't want your help!" Draco shouted angrily. "I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

Regina threw her hands up in the air and turned away, furious at Severus for pushing her nephew so far and at Draco for acting like a spoilt brat. There was an ominous silence and then Severus spoke in a low voice.

"You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but–"

Draco didn't even respond. Instead he scowled darkly at the man in front of him, before pushing past and storming out of the classroom. As the door banged behind him, Regina shook her head in disgust and made to leave the room as well. Severus caught her wrist and pulled her back. His eyes had softened considerably and he was almost pleading with her not to be angry with him.

"Gina…"

She sighed. "I know, Sev, I know… But we must be careful." She pulled up the sleeve on her left arm and brandished her forearm at him. "These may not mean anything to us anymore, but for appearance sake we must put on an act. That involves allowing Draco to do this his own way and keeping an eye on him from a distance."

"You are not the one who made an Unbreakable Vow." He reminded her.

"I know." Regina agreed softly, clasping his hand. "But we will work this out."

* * *

Christmas at Hogwarts was a cheerful affair. Henry was in his element, bothering his mother until she agreed to go for walks in the grounds with him. Inevitably those walks turned into snowball fights which would lead to the pair returning to the Castle drenched and laughing. They would be followed by steaming mugs of hot cocoa in Regina's chambers; extra cream and marshmallows on top for Henry.

It was on one such outing, four days before Christmas Day, that the pair ran into Emma as they were making their way down the steps outside the double doors into the Entrance Hall. The blonde Professor smiled broadly and ruffled Henry's hair as he stopped to talk animatedly to her. Emma's gaze flickered over to Regina, who was pointedly fiddling with her scarf instead of allowing herself to make eye contact with the younger woman. They had barely spoken since their kiss and Emma was keen to talk to the brunette about it in the hopes she could soothe any fears the older woman may have.

"Hey, Professor Swan, why don't you come with us?" Henry suggested excitedly, looking between the two women. "We're going to build a snowman today, aren't we Mom?"

"Yes, dear." Regina agreed vacantly.

"I don't want to intrude." Emma told the boy, her eyes still on his mother.

"You won't be, will she Mom?" Henry didn't wait for Regina to comment before continuing. "You can help me roll the balls for the body and the head. Mom won't because she says it makes her hands hurt because of the cold."

Not waiting for either woman to respond, he took off across the lawn in search of a good spot. Emma glanced at Regina and shrugged, grinning at her as she pushed her hands into her pockets.

"I guess I don't have a choice; wouldn't want to disappoint the kid."

Regina made a 'hmmph' sound and set off after her son quickly, not wanting to be left alone with Emma. The blonde, however had other ideas and hurried to catch up with her. She slowed when they were side by side and looked sideways at the older woman.

"He's a great kid, Regina. Most thirteen-year-olds wouldn't be happy to spend their afternoons with their mother and a teacher."

"Henry isn't most thirteen-year-olds." Regina informed her softly, her eyes following her son's progress through the deep snow. "He hasn't been afforded that luxury."

Emma bit her lip and knew that the brunette's mind was returning to her memories of Henry's father. She watched her for a moment, seeing the darkness overtaking the woman's eyes and wondered how to draw her out of it. Opening her mouth to speak, Emma shut it quickly as Regina's voice met her ears.

"In some ways he is far older than his years and in other ways he's just a child. Everything I do is for my son… to protect him…"

"What happened to Daniel?" Emma asked before she could stop herself. "What really happened?"

Regina's eyes flashed with anger at being asked such a question. Then they softened and despair was visible in the deep brown orbs. She turned away from the blonde and her shoulders hitched. Emma felt terrible as she realised the other woman was crying. Tentatively she reached out and laid a hand on Regina's shoulder. The brunette shrugged her off, but Emma persisted, trying again.

This time, Regina didn't fight her. Emma pulled the older woman into her arms and rested her cheek against the brunette locks. She briefly wondered whether anyone had held the woman like this since Daniel had died, but then she dismissed the thought, knowing that it was a miracle that Regina was showing her vulnerability to anyone.

"It was my mother…"

* * *

"_Gina… let's just run away together." Daniel begged, cupping his girlfriend's face in his hands. "Let's… get away from your mother, from your sisters, from everyone."_

"_It's not that simple." The brunette sighed, shaking her head and pulling away from the comforting embrace the young man offered. "I cannot just leave…" She showed him the mark on her forearm. "I can't… they'll… they'll kill us."_

"_They'll kill us anyway, Gina." Daniel said, suddenly serious. "If they keep us apart I'll die. Look at your aunt… she's been forced to stay away from the person she loves and look what it's done to her."_

"_I won't risk your life."_

"_That's not your decision to make."_

"_Daniel… please." Regina turned to him with tear filled eyes. "I'm pregnant."_

_He exhaled sharply and then stepped forward, gathering her in his arms and kissing her tenderly. When they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers. "All the more reason for us to leave. We must do this properly, for our child's sake. They will never willingly allow us to marry, so we have to go, Regina."_

"_OK…" She whispered._

"_Go home, pack what you need and we'll leave tonight." Daniel told her quickly. _

"_I don't need anything other than what I've got." She told him gently. "We should go now, before they realise I'm missing."_

_Daniel nodded and held out his hand to her. Regina accepted it immediately, intertwining their fingers and holding on tight. In a swirl of scenery they Apparated far away from the dense woodland they had met in. _

"_Where are we?" Regina asked, looking around curiously._

"_Near my parents' house."_

_The witch shook her head firmly. "No, Daniel. I won't put anyone else in danger. We need to go somewhere no one knows us. Or…" She frowned, thinking hard. "Perhaps…"_

_Before the man could question her, they Disapparated, reappearing on a beach. Daniel raised an eyebrow at her, taking in their surroundings. There was nowhere habitable in sight and he wondered what was going through Regina's mind to bring them here. _

_Without speaking, the witch began to lead them further and further along the beach. She paused as they reached a huge pile of rocks that seemed totally out of place amongst the sand and marram grass covered sand dunes. Raising her wand she closed her eyes and began to chant an incantation under her breath._

_Daniel gasped as the air began to shimmer, before a large wooden house was revealed out of thin air. Regina smiled at him and tugged on their joined hands, leading him towards the front door. As they stepped onto the path that led up to it, the air seemed to shimmer once more before settling._

"_We're hidden again." Regina explained, sensing his confusion. When he simply stared at her, she smiled. "This is Aunt Mal's house. Mother has no idea where it is."_

"_Why doesn't she go and find–"_

"_Mother told her than if she gets within a certain distance of her love then she will kill them both. That's enough of a threat to make Aunt Mal stay away, however much it hurts her."_

_They had reached the front door and Regina raised a hand to knock. Before she could connect with the surface, however, the door was thrown open to reveal a slightly wild-looking blonde woman. A broad smile split her face as she regarded the couple on her doorstep._

"_GiGi!"_

"_Hello, Aunt Mal." The young woman smiled broadly, returning the hug her father's sister bestowed on her, before pulling Daniel forward. "This is Daniel. We… we need somewhere to hide for a while."_

_Maleficent's face immediately turned dark. "I assume that your mother does not approve."_

"_No, she wouldn't."_

"_She doesn't know?" A small look of relief passed over the blonde's features and she nodded. "Come in, dears, come in."_

_Maleficent had allowed the couple to live with her for several months; promising that she would protect them as best she could. She arranged for them to get married, swearing the wizard who performed the ceremony to secrecy. She watched as Regina bloomed in her pregnancy, the love that surrounded the young couple starting to repair the damage that had occurred to her heart when she had been younger than Regina and Daniel were now._

_But it couldn't last. Three days before Christmas when Regina was just over five months pregnant, Maleficent left the house to do some shopping in the nearby Muggle town. As she wandered happily away, humming Christmas Carols under her breath, she had no idea that she was being watched by a pair of cold, emotionless eyes._

_Cora had tracked her daughter down to a remote area of coastal Cornwall. She didn't know who was harbouring the girl, but she was determined to get Regina back and punish her for abandoning her family. _

_As soon as Maleficent was out of sight, the older woman slipped out of her hiding place and stalked towards the spot where she could feel magic. Waving her wand and muttering under her breath, she soon broke the enchantments hiding the house and left it fully exposed. Storming up the path, Cora threw open the front door with a flick of her wand and stalked through the rooms until she found her daughter in the kitchen._

"_Mother…" Regina breathed out, terror crossing her face. It wasn't until she put her hands protectively over her stomach that Cora realised she was pregnant._

"_What… is that?"_

"_Mother…" _

"_What have you done, Regina?" Cora demanded coldly. The girl couldn't move, her eyes locked with the older woman's. As she advanced slowly towards her daughter, Cora snarled. "What have you done?"_

"_Stay away from her!"_

_Two sets of dark eyes leapt to the young man standing in the doorway. Regina tried to tell her husband to run, but Daniel ignored her, standing his ground. He was determined to protect her and their child – Maleficent was adamant that they were having a boy – from the woman in front of him._

"_And who might you be?" Cora asked, her voice laced with venom._

"_I'm Regina's husband."_

_Cora looked stunned for a moment. Then she pulled herself together and let out a sharp laugh. "Oh, darling… you stupid, stupid little girl."_

"_Mother, please. Don't–"_

"_Crucio!" _

_Regina screamed and leapt forward as Daniel dropped to the kitchen floor, writhing in agony as her mother's curse hit him square in the chest. She tried to push past the older woman to get to her husband, but Cora pushed her backwards, intensifying the curse._

"_Please!" Regina sobbed. "Don't!"_

"_You did this, Regina. You."_

"_I love him!"_

"_Love is weakness, darling. I'm helping you. I'll make you powerful."_

_The young woman shook her head violently. "I don't want power! Mother, please… leave him!"_

"_Avada Kadavara!" _

"_No!" Regina's scream echoed around the room as the jet of bright green light left her mother's wand and hit Daniel. His eyes widened and fixed on his wife's as he fell. "Daniel!"_

_Cora stood aside as her daughter rushed to him, dropping to her knees and gathering Daniel in her arms. She held him to her chest and sobbed violently, rocking his lifeless body in her arms as though she could bring him back to her through sheer willpower. _

"_Come along, darling." Cora ordered, grasping Regina non-too-gently by the arm and pulling her to her feet. Without a backward glance at the corpse on the ground she led her daughter from the house and Apparated back to the Black Mansion._

* * *

"Mom?" Henry approached the two women slowly, seeing his mother's tear stained face and his Charms Professor's arm around her shoulders.

Instantly Regina twisted her lips into a warm smile to reassure her son. "Henry… I'm fine sweetheart. How's your snowman coming along?"

"He's done."

Avoiding the curious look in his eyes, Regina took a shuddering breath before glancing at Emma. "Perhaps Professor Swan will enchant him to speak to you? I know she is perfectly capable of doing so." Leaning forwards conspiratorially, she winked at her son. "I took twenty points from Gryffindor and put her in detention when she was a sixth year because she was making snowmen swear at first years."

Henry laughed loudly, completely forgetting his worry over his mother, turning to the blonde at her side. "No way? Can you do it now?"

"You better not, Professor Swan, or I may put you in detention again."

"If it's with you I think I'd quite like that…" Emma told her with a wink, following Henry across the snow covered lawns to enchant his snowman.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina avoided being anywhere where she was likely to run into Emma over the next couple of days. Since telling her the true story about her marriage and Daniel's death, the brunette was uncomfortable about being in a situation where the younger woman could try and talk to her about it. Regina felt as though she'd let Emma in too much, told her too much, shown her too much of herself. It made her uneasy and she was almost convinced that Emma would have told her friends everything she'd learnt.

On Christmas Eve Henry persuaded his mother to go to Hogsmeade so he could do last minute Christmas shopping. She rolled her eyes at his lack of organisation, informing him that she had done all of her shopping before the second week of December and her presents were now sitting in the houses of those they were intended for. Henry had just rolled his eyes right back at her and called her a control freak, earning himself a stern frown in return.

As they pottered around the shops so that Henry could browse for what he wanted to buy, occasionally telling Regina to leave so that he could consider something for her present, they bumped into Tonks. Henry beamed at his older cousin and began chatting excitedly about various things.

Regina hadn't been entirely truthful with Severus when she told him she rarely saw the young woman. The truth was she and Henry saw her niece and her parents often. The trouble was that no one else knew about it. Regina sighed at just how many secrets she was carrying, but it couldn't be helped.

"Are you going to your parents' for Christmas, Dora?"

"Call me Tonks, Aunt Gi." The young woman begged, not for the first time. "You know I hate Nymphadora and Dora."

"Your mother would skin me alive, dear, as well you know." Regina told her with a smirk.

"I call you Tonks." Henry chipped in with a grin.

Tonks ruffled his hair and beamed at him. "Yeah you do, kid. But your mum has a point about my mum." She grinned at her aunt. "Besides, she's an adult, so she has to be all boring and sensible."

"Do you wish me to start calling you Nymphadora, dear?" The older woman asked innocently.

"No, I really don't." Her niece shook her head, pulling a face. Then her face fell slightly and she shrugged. "But yeah, I am going to pop round Mum and Dad's. Molly Weasley invited me to theirs, but I thought, considering… Remus will be there and… things…"

Regina nodded understandingly and squeezed her niece's arm sympathetically, but Henry looked confused. "What things?"

"Things that don't concern you, Henry." His mother said firmly, smiling down at him. "Don't we have shopping to do?"

"I'd better go. I'm supposed to be meeting someone anyway… I'll see you soon. Bye kid."

They waved as the metamorphmagus turned and trudged away through the snow. Regina didn't have long to contemplate her niece's heartache, before Henry was dragging her in the direction of Honeydukes. He made her wait by a display of Pepper Imps and Pixie Puffs while he rushed away and secretively began loading up his arms with treats. Regina watched him fondly as he slyly tried to pay for and pocket his items without her seeing.

"Is that everything, dear?" She asked as they left the shop and headed for The Three Broomsticks.

"Have you got Professor Swan a present?"

Regina blinked at him. "Of course not, why would I?"

"She's got you one." He answered simply, holding open the door of the inn for his mother to walk through first, like a proper little gentleman. "So shouldn't you get her one too?"

"How do you know she's got me a present?" His mother demanded, signalling the barmaid for two Butterbeers.

Henry shrugged. "She told me."

"Why would she–?"

He sighed deeply as though it was very simple. "She wasn't sure whether you'd like it, so she asked me. I think you will like it."

"What is it?" Regina asked, unable to stem her curiosity.

"I'm not telling you!" Henry replied indignantly. "It would spoil the surprise."

"Henry Daniel Mills–"

"No, Mom!" He laughed and shook his head, taking a large gulp from the Butterbeer that was set on the table in front of him.

Regina frowned. "Are you _sure_ it's a present for me?" He didn't answer verbally, just rolled his eyes and nodded. "I will have to get her a present then, won't I? It would be incredibly rude otherwise."

Henry grinned into his Butterbeer and said nothing as she leant back in her chair, sipping at her own drink and thinking hard. Many possibilities ran through her mind, but most were attached to an underlying insult; a dictionary to improve Emma's vocabulary, a watch to stop her being late to everything, self-tying shoelaces to stop her being quite so clumsy, whistling bookmarks so she would stop losing her books and students essays, sugar quills so that she could snack on them in class without anyone noticing. Then Regina frowned, irritated that she seemed to know the blonde Charms Professor well enough to consider gifts that would be useful to her. No, the woman told herself, she would buy the woman something generic, something impersonal that would not prove a connection between them.

"Any ideas?" Henry asked as they left The Three Broomsticks. His mother had barely spoken since she'd decided that she would _have_ to buy Emma a present to be polite. "What are you thinking?"

"I have no idea, Henry… a scarf?"

He beamed and nodded furiously. "That's a brilliant idea, Mom! She was saying the other day when we were making the snowman that hers is rubbish and falling apart."

Regina silently cursed her suggestion. Now it would seem like she had been paying attention and deliberately got her a scarf because it was something Emma wanted. But Henry was so fixed on the idea that she had no choice. With a sigh, she followed him towards Gladrags Wizardwear and let him peruse the stock until he found one that would, apparently, be perfect for the irritating blonde.

With a shrug, Regina paid for the scarf and watched, as though bored, while the shopkeeper gift wrapped it for her. Tucking the package under her arm, Regina and Henry left the shop and made their way back towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned bright and early for Regina. Henry had bounded into her bedroom at least an hour before she had planned on waking up and practically thrown his gifts at her from the other side of the room. She briefly considered scolding him, wondering why on earth she'd considered it a good idea to tell him the password to her private chambers, but the childish excitement on his face made her reconsider and she merely chuckled and patted the blankets beside her. Henry bounded across the room and leapt onto the bed, almost knocking Regina out in the process.

She unwrapped her presents slowly, taking the time to ensure the paper didn't get ripped. Her son rolled his eyes, reached over and tugged a corner, ripping it away with a satisfying noise. Then he laughed at her irritation.

"Come on, Mom!" He encouraged.

Regina looked at him for a moment, before tearing into the paper. Henry laughed delightedly as she scrunched it into a ball and threw it at him in retaliation. Then she turned her attention to her gifts. He had bought her a copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, a box of Fudge Flies and a box of Glacial Snow Flakes. She beamed at him, marvelling at his thoughtfulness.

"D'you like them?" Henry asked, almost nervous of her reaction. "I know Aunt Bella burnt your copy of _Beedle the Bard_ when you had that argument just before we came to Hogwarts and those two were always your favourite sweets, so I thought…"

"Oh, sweetheart, I love them. Thank you." Regina pressed a kiss to the top of his head and flicked through the book with a smile on her face.

When she'd been a little girl, right up to just before he died when she was fourteen, her father would read her stories from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Her favourite was _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_, although she often asked to hear _The Warlock's Hairy Heart_ as the wizard in it reminded her of her mother and she used it as a reminder of what she did not want to become. Her father had been horrified the first time she'd asked to hear it, never having told it to her himself as he felt she was far too young at five-years-old to hear the grizzly tale. When he asked where she had heard it before, she innocently explained that Bellatrix had told her. Henry had been furious with his twenty-year-old step-daughter, but she had just laughed and said that Regina needed toughening up.

As her son rightly said, Bella had hurled the battered copy of the book that had belonged to her beloved father into the fireplace when she had heard that Regina planned to take up a position at Hogwarts. She had been hoping to get a reaction out of her sister, but had been sorely disappointed when the younger woman barely batted an eyelid at the action. Internally she had been distraught, but outwardly she refused to show any emotion.

"Mom?"

Realising that she was sliding into memories, Regina smiled warmly at her son. "I suppose you'll be wanting your presents now, dear, will you?"

He almost head-butted her in his excitement and Regina conjured a pile of presents onto her bed with a flick of her wand. Henry dived in happily, sending wrapping paper flying in his haste. His mother leant back against her headboard and watched affectionately as he unwrapped his presents and examined each and every one of them carefully before putting them in a neat pile on his other side with far more care than he was displaying in the unwrapping process.

Once he had finished, thanking his mother profusely and wrapping her in a tight hug, they got dressed. Henry had brought his clothes down from his dormitory with him and changed in Regina's study while she dressed in her bedroom. Winding the Chudley Cannons scarf she had given him tightly around his neck, Henry reminded his mother about the present she had bought for Professor Swan.

With a sigh, Regina picked it up and looked at it for a moment, knowing that as soon as she handed it over they would cross a line in their relationship which would be impossible to go back from. Even their kiss could be brushed over; it had been in the heat of the moment, under mistletoe, after Regina had drunk several glasses of Sparkling Rose Hip Wine which was notorious for going to her head. But the exchanging of Christmas gifts would put their relationship in a different place and the witch was not sure whether she could handle that, especially after her emotional outburst in front of the blonde a few days earlier.

"I'm gonna go and sit with the others, Mom, OK?" Henry asked, glancing at her as they entered the Great Hall and saw that most of the minimal holiday population of the Castle were already present.

"Of course, sweetheart, enjoy yourself." She urged, squeezing his shoulder before he darted off and took a seat at the single table they were using while there weren't many students left at the school.

Cursing her nerves as she began to walk briskly up towards the staff table, Regina clenched her fist tightly around the package she was carrying, willing herself to stay calm. A small smile rose, unbidden, to her lips as Emma glanced up and met her eyes, waving her over to the free seat beside hers. With no reason not to take the seat, as Severus was nowhere to be seen and she didn't feel like sitting beside Horace, Regina moved to do as the blonde had requested. Emma beamed at her.

"Merry Christmas, Regina."

"Merry Christmas, Professor Swan." The brunette replied with a smirk.

However often Emma asked her to call her by her first name, Regina refused. She thought that Emma quite liked it anyway, because there was always a twinkle in her eyes directly afterwards.

Deciding to bite the bullet and hand over her gift first, making it look as though she was not expecting to receive one in return, Regina placed the package beside Emma's plate and looked at her quickly.

"Henry and I saw this in Hogsmeade yesterday and he thought you might like it."

She felt a little guilty placing most of the – was blame the correct word? – for the gift on Henry, but she would far rather Emma think it had come more from him than allow her to believe it had been Regina's idea to buy the gift. She watched, feigning disinterest as the younger woman excitedly ripped into her present and pulled out the soft scarf. It was striped scarlet, emerald and deep blue and seemed to be shimmering softly. The shopkeeper had explained it had something to do with a temperature regulator inbuilt into the fabric, but Regina hadn't really been listening.

"Oh, Gina… it's beautiful. Thank you." Emma told her, turning to face the brunette with what, alarmingly, seemed to be tear-filled eyes.

"You're welcome." She nodded stiffly, doing her best to ignore the fact that the younger woman seemed liable to burst into tears at any moment. "Henry will be glad you like it."

"I…" Emma pulled a small, rectangular package out of her pocket and held it out nervously. "I got you something too. I dunno if you'll like it… I asked Henry and he said you might, but…"

Curiously Regina began to unwrap her present. Emma's nervousness set her slightly on edge as she wondered what on earth it was. When the paper slid off and the gift was revealed, Regina almost dropped it in shock. One hand flew to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. The other hand clutched at the heavy silver frame almost desperately.

It was a photograph of her and Daniel when they'd been at school. Regina vividly remembered the occasion. Hufflepuff had just won the Quidditch Cup and, as Captain, Daniel was clutching the large silver Cup proudly. He was not looking at his prize, however. His gaze was firmly fixed on the brunette beside him, one arm around her waist as she looked up at him with a proud smile on her lips. As Regina watched the picture, Daniel bent down to kiss her gently, pulling her closer into his body with the arm around her. When they pulled away, they kept their eyes locked on each other.

"Is… are you… do you like it?" Emma asked worriedly as she watched the silent tears rolling down Regina's cheeks. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just… Henry said you didn't have any pictures of Daniel and…"

"Where did you get it?" The brunette whispered, her eyes fixed on the photograph.

"Neal. He had it in that scrapbook of his."

Tearing her gaze away from the moving image, Regina sent Emma a heartfelt smile that lit up her entire face. "Thank you, Emma. It's probably the best present I've ever been given." She rubbed at her face quickly and sent a quick glance in her son's direction. He was peering worriedly up at them but, seeing the smile on his mother's face, he beamed and turned back to his breakfast. "Although don't tell Henry that or he'll be disappointed that I don't think his presents are the best."

Emma seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Then she grinned. "Hey! You called me Emma!"

"A momentary lapse, Professor Swan, I apologise." Regina told her with a smirk.

"You can have a momentary lapse anytime, Regina. Anytime."


	11. Chapter 11

The morning passed quickly and, before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Severus had appeared by that time and told Regina that Dumbledore was planning on leaving the Castle again the next day. The Headmaster graced them with his presence for Christmas Dinner, acting as though he didn't have a care in the world. It was nice, though, the brunette decided as his calmness created a relaxed atmosphere in the Great Hall that infiltrated everyone.

"I'm surprised that you stayed here over Christmas." Regina said, looking sideways at Emma, who was shovelling roast potato into her mouth with gusto. "Didn't you want to go home?"

"I don't exactly have a home to go to." The blonde told her with a small shrug. Noticing the curiosity on the other woman's face she smiled and elaborated. "I was in foster care in the muggle world when Dumbledore came to tell me that I was a witch. None of my foster homes kept me for very long because of the weird stuff that seemed to happen to me. I couldn't explain how things happened and so everyone just thought I was a bad kid. Dumbledore told me that it was because of my magic.

"So then I came here. I think the kids' home were told that some distant relative had left provision in their will for my schooling and no one really asked many questions; they were probably glad to get shot of me. I either spent the holidays here or alternating between staying with Mary Margaret's parents or Ruby's Grandmother.

"When I left school I went down to London with Neal. That lasted less than a month, before we broke up and I headed back up North. Granny – Ruby's Grandmother – gave me a job. She runs a B&B and café on the Yorkshire Coast and I spent six years working for her. Then I went back down to London and got a job as a secretary at the Ministry. It was so boring I didn't last long and after just less than a year I quit. Then I bounced around doing various things for a couple of years before I came up to Hogsmeade.

"Neal and Killian had started running The Hog's Head for the owner and they gave me some shifts and let me stay with them. After about a year I moved into Mary Margaret and David's spare room and picked up some shifts at Honeydukes as well."

"How did you come to be working here?" Regina asked, frowning slightly. None of Emma's story so far seemed conducive to leading to the woman becoming Hogwarts' Charms Professor.

Emma chuckled, realising what the brunette was thinking. "I'd been living with the Nolans for two years, doing shifts at The Hog's Head and Honeydukes to pay my way, and I think they wanted their house to themselves again. Mar heard that Professor Flitwick was retiring and, before she even consulted me, she went to talk to Dumbledore about giving me the job. Luckily Professor Flitwick put in a good word for me and I became his replacement. This is my fifth year."

"That's…" Regina wasn't entirely sure what to say. Emma had been so open with her story. She hadn't held back or hidden anything, as far as Regina was aware, in telling her about her past. The brunette wasn't used to such honesty. "Why did you tell me all of that?"

The blonde blinked in confusion. "Because you asked me."

"I know… I mean… why did you tell _me_?" Regina sighed, knowing she wasn't being very clear. "I'm not used to people being so… open."

"Oh…" Emma smiled and shrugged. "I trust you, Regina. I want you to know things about me. I want to know things about you." She saw the other woman's eyes widening a little. "I know I'm going to have to be patient with you and wait until you trust me enough to tell me things, but I can do that. I can wait as long as it takes for you to realise that I want to know who Regina Mills really is."

Regina actually blushed. She refused to meet Emma's eyes when she spoke. "I'd like that. But… you may be waiting some time, dear. I've never been very good with trust; I tend to find that it leads to being hurt."

"I'll never hurt you, Regina."

The sincerity in the younger woman's tone caused the brunette to turn and face her. Regina's eyes roved over Emma's face looking for any trace that she was lying; any hint that the woman was just trying to trick her. But there was nothing. As chocolate eyes met sea-green, Regina felt a warmth settling in her chest. Emma meant what she said.

And Regina trusted her.

* * *

The rest of the holidays seemed to speed by. Emma spent a lot of time with Regina and Henry, who seemed deeply amused by the way things were going between his mother and his Charms Professor. He thought it was funny how they tried to pretend that they were just friends. Henry could see the way they looked at each other when they thought they weren't being observed by him or each other.

After a couple of days like that, he began to make excuses to avoid spending time with them, leaving them alone. He would arrange something, a visit to Hogsmeade or a walk in the grounds, before cancelling at the last minute when Emma and Regina were waiting for him. His excuses ranged from wanting to get some of his holiday homework done to forgetting he'd arranged to do something with his friends. He encouraged the two women to stick to their original plans, though, grinning as they walked off together, desperately trying to pretend they weren't happy to be spending time alone.

Emma didn't push Regina to take their relationship further than the strong friendship they had established. She had made it clear to the brunette that she would like to pursue a romantic relationship with her, but Emma had also assured Regina that she would leave the decisions up to her. Regina hadn't felt as though she was in control of her life for a very long time, if ever. She was touched and immensely grateful to the blonde for giving her all of the control in how they progressed.

Part of Regina wanted nothing more than to replicate their kiss from the night of Slughorn's party. Another part of her, the stronger part, wanted to keep Emma as far away from her as possible, for the blonde's own sake. It was a vicious battle of heart versus head that raged inside the woman whenever she was left alone with her own thoughts. When she was with the blonde in question Regina forgot all about her doubts and her worries. While they were apart, however, it was a totally different situation.

Severus, irritated after going in search of his best friend and, yet again, finding her in the Charms Professor's company, felt the need to remind Regina that she needed to stay focused. With everything that was going on, the danger that they were already in, she needed to concentrate on more important things.

"Sev, I am focused." She assured him with a sigh after Emma, sensing the tension in the room, excused herself and left. "There is nothing more important to me at the moment than helping Draco… than keeping my nephew safe."

"You are allowing yourself to get distracted, Gina."

She shook her head. "Sev, I'm not."

"I know love when I see it." He told her stonily.

Regina's mouth fell open. "What are you…? I'm not… That's…" She swallowed and frowned at him. "Severus, I've realised that I like Emma far too much to fall in love with her. I won't let anyone die because of me again and if my mother found out…"

"Cora would kill Emma without a second thought." Severus finished the sentence that his friend could not. "Just like Daniel."

"Precisely. So rest assured, Severus, that isn't going to happen. I… I care for Emma enough to want her to be happy by any means possible and I know that being with me will only bring her heartache and probably death."

"Does Swan know that? Or does she think that she'll be able to win the ice Queen over?" He favoured her with a rare smirk. "Does the Charms Professor think she can charm you into thawing enough to let her into your heart?"

Regina winced at him, before reaching out and slapping him on the chest. "Making jokes really doesn't suit you, dear." She informed him, arching an eyebrow. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Professor Snape, I have lessons to plan before the students return tomorrow. Unless you'd like to do it for me? I'm not particularly looking forward to the practical lesson on Bogarts I'm intending to do with my third years next week."

"I believe that when Lupin did that particular activity with Potter's year, Longbottom's Bogart took on my likeness." Severus said, unable to hide the amusement that pulled at his lips. "I was rather thrilled to find that I was someone's biggest fear."

"You would be, dear." Regina told him, laughing and rolling her eyes as she ushered him towards the door. "Now, go and work out how you're going to become the Bogart for even more of the delightful children who will be roaming the corridors this time tomorrow night and leave me in peace."

* * *

The feast to welcome the staff and students back to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays was in full swing when the doors at the end of the hall swung open and Filch appeared with a tall, thin woman. She had a mass of wild blonde hair that seemed tangled and matted. Her skin was pale and papery and her gait was awkward, as though she was trying to walk on an injured leg.

The students slowly fell silent as the pair made their way towards the top table. It wasn't clear whether Filch was aiding the woman, or dragging her towards judgement of some kind. All eyes were on them as they got closer to the staff.

And then the click of high-heeled boots cut through the stunned silence in the Great Hall. Everyone watched as Professor Mills strode along the aisle in the middle of the tables and stopped in front of Filch and the woman. Those sitting closest could just about hear a whispered, angry conversation between the brunette Professor and the caretaker, before Regina cupped the blonde's face and looked at her carefully, with more tenderness than most had seen her display before. Apparently getting whatever answers she was looking for, she wrapped an arm around the older woman's shoulders and pulled her towards the doors without a backward glance. As they reached the doors, a boy joined them and, after regarding her son for a moment, Regina nodded and they vanished into the Entrance Hall. Filch followed quickly, closing the doors firmly behind them.

Slowly the noise levels began to rise again, but this time the topic of conversation was the two Mills' and the strange blonde woman. At the staff table, Emma frowned at the heavy wooden doors, wondering what was going on. Her gaze shifted to the brunette sitting on her left as Ruby dug an elbow into her ribs and nodded her head towards Aurora, sitting further along the long table. The Astronomy teacher had gone a strange ashen colour and was clutching her goblet so tightly that Emma was surprised it hadn't snapped in half.

"What's wrong with Rory?"

Ruby's eyes flicked over their auburn-haired friend for a moment and then shrugged. "I dunno… I think it's got something to do with that woman Regina just took out…"

"Who was that woman, anyway?" Belle asked quietly from Ruby's other side, leaning forwards so that she could see Emma.

The blonde shrugged. "No idea… I guess we'll just have to wait and see."


	12. Chapter 12

Regina's heart pounded so hard that she was convinced that it was audible to those around her. Either that or the organ was about to burst out of her chest. She barely managed to stop her mouth dropping at the sight that greeted her. As the blonde shuffled closer to the top table, clutching Filch's arm for support, she finally managed to pull herself together enough to spring into action.

Without a word, she rose from her seat in as dignified a manner as she could and swept down the steps of the platform where the staff table stood. She strode across the flagstones to where the pair were standing, having stopped walking as she approached.

"What happened?" She demanded in a low voice, her eyes fixed on the blue orbs staring back at her blankly, all too aware of the prying eyes and ears around them.

"The Aurors at the gate from Hogsmeade found her rambling about needing to see her love." Filch informed her with a disdainful sniff. "They brought her up to the Castle and handed her over to me. Then she started muttering your name, so I thought I'd better see whether you could deal with her."

"So you decided to parade her into the Great Hall in front of everybody?" Regina snapped. "Could you not have simply come to get me?"

"And leave her on her own out there… not likely."

Regina scowled at him for a moment, before she nodded slowly; her eyes still glued to the pale face in front of her. She raised her hands and placed them firmly on the woman's cheeks, forcing her to meet her gaze. They seemed to have a wordless conversation, before the brunette wrapped an arm around the older woman and began to lead her out of the Great Hall.

"Mom!" Henry appeared on the blonde's other side, looking worried. "Can I come with you?"

She looked at him for a moment, before nodding. Together they guided the woman, who had begun to mutter something under her breath, up the grand staircase and through the corridors towards the teachers' wing and Regina's private chambers. Neither of them spoke until they were safely behind the heavy wooden door and the blonde had been settled in the armchair in front of the fireplace. With a flick of her wand the Professor caused flames to lick at the logs piled in the grate and indicated that Henry should pour a glass of Firewhisky. When he brought it to her, she knelt in front of the older woman and laid her hands on her thighs, offering the drink.

"Aunt Mal?" Regina almost whispered, wrapping the blonde's hand around the tumbler and raising her other hand to tuck an errant strand of hair behind the older woman's ear. "Aunt Mal, can you hear me? It's Regina… you're at Hogwarts. You're safe."

"What's wrong with her, Mom?" Henry asked, hovering behind his mother nervously.

"I'm not sure, dear. Maybe you should…"

The boy shook his head and moved forward to kneel beside her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Shooting him a small, grateful smile, Regina turned her attention back to the woman in her chair. "Aunt Mal… Aunt Maleficent…?"

"I must see my rose before it's too late." The blonde mumbled suddenly, attempting to get out of the seat and knocking the tumbler to the ground.

Regina didn't even blink as she cleared up the mess with a flick of her wand. "Aunt Mal… what do you mean before it's too late."

"Something bad is coming… darkness. When evil approaches a pillar will fall."

Henry looked terrified and his mother sighed. Her aunt was a Seer, but not a particularly dependable one. The reliability of her prophecies was incredibly hit or miss and Regina had long ago learnt not to trust anything she said without evidence to support it. Maleficent made Sybil Tralawney look like she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Evil returns."

The addition to Maleficent's omen caused Regina's blood to run cold in her veins. She knew exactly what the blonde Seer was talking about and she was sure that, this time, her aunt wasn't wrong; although she had no idea what the pillar part meant.

Biting her lip the brunette turned, fully intending to send her son back down to the Great Hall. He frowned at her, folding his arms over his chest and signalling that she wasn't getting rid of him so easily.

Reluctantly, Regina turned back to the other woman. "Aunt Mal… where is she?"

"I need to see her!"

"I can't bring her to you if I don't know where she is!" The younger witch tried to reason. "Please, Aunt Mal… tell me!"

"She is at her brother's. They keep her at her brother's."

Nodding slowly, the brunette crossed to the cabinet in the corner and opened the door. She rooted around inside, before pulling out a small crystal vial. Reaching for a glass, Regina poured a couple of drops of clear liquid into the bottom, before topping it up with Firewhisky and returning to her aunt's side. This time Maleficent took a long drink from the glass, before pausing and then draining it completely.

Slowly her eyes closed and she leant back in the chair. Henry caught the glass before it slipped from her grip and Regina sighed with relief as Maleficent's breathing evened out in her sleep.

"What was she talking about?" Henry demanded with a frown.

"Don't worry about it, dear."

"Mom!"

"Henry…" His mother sighed deeply and crossed to the desk on the opposite side of the room.

She scribbled a couple of notes hastily. The first was to Severus, explaining what was going on and where she was going. The second was to Aurora, explaining the blonde's presence in the Castle. The third, which she hesitantly wrote after a couple of moments' contemplation, was to Emma and said almost the same as the note to her best friend.

"Please deliver these to Professor Snape, Professor Rose and Professor Swan."

"Why?"

Regina sighed. "Henry, sweetheart, please?"

"You're going to go somewhere when I take these into the Great Hall, aren't you?"

"I'll walk down with you."

The boy pouted petulantly at her when he realised that she was not intending to answer his question, but he knew better than to ask her again. Henry knew very well that Regina only kept things from him for his own good. By the time they reached the Entrance Hall once more, Henry was relatively cheerful again and didn't complain as his mother pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Should I go and keep an eye on Mad Auntie Mal?" Henry asked as Regina pulled her thick cloak tighter around her and prepared to go out into the cold night air.

She shot him a disapproving frown. "Henry. Your Great-Aunt Maleficent is not mad."

"So why does she act all… mad… then?"

With a sigh, the woman bent slightly so that she was looking directly into her son's eyes. She pushed his hair back and smiled. "She had her heart broken when she was young and that… losing the person you love… it can make you do strange things, Henry. Sometimes you do bad things and sometimes you do things that can, well, make you seem a bit crazy. But Aunt Mal isn't mad. And hopefully I'll be able to fix things and she'll stop being so… strange."

"I think I understand." The boy said hesitantly. As Regina straightened up, he turned and walked towards the heavy wooden doors into the Great Hall. "Be careful, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Regina waited until Henry had disappeared through the doors before turning and making her way towards the even bigger, heavier doors that led out of the Castle and into the vast grounds. She placed a hand on the heavy iron handle and was about to turn it when a voice from the shadows almost made her heart leap from her chest.

"Why is she here?"

The brunette spun on her heels and came face to face with the red-haired Astronomy Professor. "If you have been able to reign in your impatience you would now find yourself being presented a note explaining things by my son."

"I want to know, Regina." Aurora snapped, in no mood to be treated like an idiot by the woman in front of her. "What is she doing here?"

"My aunt is here on a private and personal matter, Professor Rose." Regina said with a sniff. "She will not bother you, do not worry."

Aurora ground her teeth, irritated at not getting a straight-forward answer from the brunette. "Just tell me! Where is she and where are you going?"

"Aunt Maleficent is asleep in my chambers and she will remain there until further notice. As for where I am going… well, you would probably prefer not to know, dear."

"You're going to my parents' house, aren't you?" The younger woman asked slowly, understanding dawning on her slowly. "You're going after Aunt Briar."

Regina rolled her eyes at the melodrama of her words. "_Going after_ is a little drastic, dear, but yes, I am going to see your aunt."

"Why?" Aurora breathed. "Why can't you just leave her?"

"Is she happy?"

"Wh-what?" The red-head faltered, not expecting to be asked such a question.

"Is she happy?" Regina repeated her question. She tilted her head slightly as she examined the younger woman's face. "Is Briar happy?"

"Of course!" Aurora blustered, not meeting the brunette's eyes.

Shaking her head and turning away, Regina began to walk down the steps and along the dark path towards the gates that led to Hogsmeade. From there she could Apparate to outside Rose Manor.

"Regina! Wait!" The sound of footsteps crunching on gravel caused the brunette to slow her pace, but she didn't stop until a hand clasped her bicep and pulled her round. "Aunt Briar may not be the life and soul of the party anymore, but she's better off when she was under an enchantment."

"There was no enchantment!" Regina spat, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Aunt Mal didn't use a love potion or a charm or a curse. They fell in love, Aurora; it was as simple as that."

"Of course she would say that! She's mad!"

The anger in the dark eyes burned even more ferociously. "She is _not_ mad. Not that you'd know anything about it, dear, but losing the person you love can do terrible things to your soul. Some allow darkness in…" Regina subconsciously touched the inside of her left forearm and allowed her eyes to glaze over for a moment. Then she shook her head. "Others, however, embrace the pain and allow it to consume them whole. Aunt Mal chose the latter path. I assure you, her brain is far from addled. She merely allows others to believe she has lost her grip on sanity so they will leave her alone."

Aurora's narrowed eyes dropped to where Regina's fingers were still curled defensively around her forearm. "You would defend her, though; she's your family. You would believe anything she told you."

"Aunt Mal did not tell me her story." The brunette informed the younger woman quietly, the anger fading from her tone at once. "It was my mother and I... I believe that had she been lying to me she would have placed the blame squarely on your aunt's shoulders. The very fact that my mother told me that Mal and Briar were in love is enough to convince me of the truth." Regina watched as comprehension and denial battled for supremacy in Aurora's eyes. Then she sighed. "If you wish to accompany me, I will tell you the story – the real story – on the way."

There was a pause as Aurora considered whether she was being led into a trap. She didn't trust Regina Mills; she never had. Aurora was one of those who were convinced that Regina was working alongside her mad sister Bellatrix and her mother to aid the Dark Lord's return to power. But, as her natural curiosity got the better of her and she was genuinely intrigued to know what tale the woman would spin, the red-head allowed herself to be swept along in Regina's wake as the older woman began the story.

"Aunt Maleficent and Briar were in the same year here at Hogwarts. Obviously Aunt Mal was in Slytherin, like the vast majority of my family, while your aunt was in Hufflepuff." Regina began softly. "Aunt Mal was a great deal younger than her brothers; my grandmother was only twenty-five when she had my father, the youngest of her three sons and Mal wasn't born until Grandmother was forty-three. By the time she was ten, both of my grandparents were dead and Mal was living under the guardianship of my father.

"Mother and Father got married when Aunt Mal was thirteen and so she lived with them and my sisters. She was only six years older than Bella and my father hoped that Mal would become a part of the family. But Mother never liked Mal… I think perhaps she was jealous of her ability to make prophecies, or perhaps it was because Mal was never what my mother called 'a true Slytherin'. She was rather like your friend Jones in that she preferred the company of those from other houses."

"My aunt…" Aurora breathed in understanding.

Regina shot her a look which clearly was intended to remind her that this was the brunette's story to tell. "Indeed. Aunt Mal and Briar became close friends until, sometime during their sixth year something changed and they began to see each other in a different light. Of course, neither of them could say anything to their families; for one thing they were both women and for another Mal was part of one of the darkest families around and Briar was not.

"While at school they were able to keep their relationship a secret and then, when they left Hogwarts, Mal went to live with her middle brother, Regulus. Uncle Regulus was almost twenty years older than his sister and had next to no interest in what she was doing, so Mal and Briar were able to continue their affair for another two years.

"Then… then somehow my mother found out. When I asked her how, she simply replied that she finds everything out eventually. When Mal and Briar realised that Mother knew, they ran away together. They managed to stay hidden for almost three months, but then Mother tracked them down; it is rather a talent of hers. Needless to say they were both returned to their homes where they could have a close eye kept on them to ensure they were kept apart. They were lucky mother didn't simply murder them where they stood…"

When Regina reached the end of the tale, they were standing at the gates that led out of the Castle grounds and towards Hogsmeade. With a nod at the Auror standing guard, the two women waited for the defences to be lifted and the gates opened, before stepping through and heading towards the village.

"They've been forcibly kept apart for almost forty years." Regina pointed out sadly. "Imagine how that must feel…"

"What's your plan?" Aurora asked after a couple of moment's silent contemplation. When she turned to look at the older woman, her eyes were hard and determined. "You must have a plan of some sort? I doubt you were just intending to turn up on my parents' doorstep and demand to see Aunt Briar."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course I had a plan, dear."

"You'd better tell me what it is, then, because I'm coming with you."

"Really?"

"Really." The red-head nodded firmly. "I love my aunt and I want her to be happy. If she truly loves Maleficent then I will do whatever I can to reunite them."

A spark of newfound respect for the younger woman rose up in Regina and she nodded slowly, a small smile twisting at the corners of her lips. "I had been planning to transform myself into you and do exactly what you assumed I would not do. But, seeing as you wish to aide me in this… quest… I shall have to re-evaluate our course of action."

"You can do that?" Aurora asked, impressed.

Regina drew her wand and waved it over herself. At once the red-head found herself staring back at an exact replica of herself. She gasped, covering her mouth and looking at her double carefully. A moment later, the brunette witch was back, smirking triumphantly.

"My mother is incredibly skilled at Human Transfiguration. I perfected the ability when I was at school so as to level the playing field a little. Although, with Mother the playing field is never completely levelled…"

Sensing the woman was about to fall to brooding, Aurora cleared her throat. "Perhaps you could take on the form of Mary Margaret? She often visits my parents' house with me? Or my younger sister, Ella?"

"I think perhaps Professor Nolan would be a better choice. I am more familiar with her appearance and less likely to be detected." Regina considered the options. The idea of taking on the softly-spoken woman's image was far from appealing to her, but she had very little choice in the matter if she was to help her aunt.

With another wave of her wand Regina vanished and was replaced by Mary Margaret. She scowled, the expression oddly foreign on the pixie-like features of the paler woman, as she raised a hand and took in her newly cropped hair and the clothes that Mary Margaret preferred to wear. Seeing the expression of wonder on Aurora's face, Regina smiled broadly, imitating the smile of the woman whose body she was inhabiting perfectly.

"Merlin's beard, that's amazing…" Aurora breathed.

"You'd better not act so surprised when we get to your parents' house, dear." Regina advised in Mary Margaret's voice.

"No. No, of course not." Aurora agreed, pulling herself together quickly. She held out her hand, which Regina unwillingly took, before Apparating to outside her parents' house.

* * *

**_A/N: This chapter might seem a little out of place, but all will become clear, I promise!_**

**_Also, I know that Aurora and Briar Rose are the same person, but artistic licence and all that ;)_**

**_Thank you for reading/reviewing... I really do appreciate it!_**

**_x_**


	13. Chapter 13

Glancing at each other, the two women started up the long driveway towards the large Manor House. Following the red-head's lead, Regina waited patiently for the front door to be answered, standing back as a woman nearly Aurora's double, though obviously older, pulled the younger woman into her arms for a tight hug.

When Allegra Rose released her daughter, she turned to Regina with a wide, warm smile. "Mary, sweetheart, it's always a pleasure to see you."

Regina struggled to keep the smile on her own face as the woman pulled her into a tight hug as she had done with her daughter. Aurora chuckled at the scowl that was struggling to break through Regina's expression, before taking pity on the uncomfortable woman and distracting her mother into letting her go.

"I've actually come to visit Aunt Briar, Ma." She said carefully. "One of my second years asked me something I wasn't entirely sure about the answer to about the moons surrounding–"

Allegra waved her question away. "You know there's no use telling me, sweetheart. I've never understood your fascination with stars and planets. It must come from your father's side of the family." She smiled warmly at the two women. "Briar is in her room, I think. Would you like to join me for tea while Rory speaks to her, Mary? I know how they can be when they get going on the subject."

"Thank you, Mrs Rose, but I'd quite like to know the answer myself. _Rory_ has been babbling on about it since lunchtime." Regina replied, putting emphasis on the younger woman's nickname.

"We'll come and have tea with you before we leave, Ma." Aurora promised, unable to stop herself jabbing the brunette hard in the ribs.

Regina simply sent her Mary Margaret's most serene smile in response and followed as Aurora led the way up the winding staircase towards her aunt's bedroom. They took several corners and several more staircases until they stopped and Aurora raised her hand to knock on the door lightly. There was no response for a moment or two, so the woman knocked again. After a couple of minutes they heard footsteps crossing the room and the door was pulled open.

A tired looking woman in her early fifties stared out at them for a moment. It seemed to take her several seconds to realise who was standing outside her bedroom door, but then she broke into a cheerful smile and stood aside, ushering them in. Regina looked at her curiously. She had only seen a picture of the woman when she was in her late teens and, although Briar had aged more than thirty years since then, Regina could see the pretty young woman shining through her middle-aged counterpart.

"Rory! It's wonderful to see you, my love. And Mary too." Briar stepped back to examine them closely. "You both look tired; you shouldn't work so hard. Is Dumbledore expecting too much?"

Aurora laughed; quick to reassure her aunt that they were both absolutely fine. "Of course not, Auntie; things are merely a bit tense at the moment, what with everything going on at the Ministry and with You-Know-Who. Phillip is barely home at the moment and David is much the same."

It took a moment for Regina to realise that, as Mary Margaret, she was married to the man. She barely concealed a wince. "Yes, I rarely see him."

Briar peered at her. "You've put on weight. Is there a little Nolan on its way?"

Regina almost choked at the insinuation. Then she remembered, for the second time in as many minutes, that the woman in front of her thought that she was Mary Margaret. "No… no, there isn't." She smiled weakly. "Post-Christmas weight gain, that's all."

Aurora didn't even attempt to hide her amusement at the expression on her friend's face due to Regina's discomfort. As Briar turned to face her, the smile fell from her lips and she took a deep breath. "Actually, Auntie, there's something we wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" The older woman glanced between them. "That sounds ominous."

Checking that the door was firmly closed, Aurora glanced at Regina. "This isn't really Mary Margaret." Regina blinked in confusion. She hadn't been expecting the other woman to expose her true identity until they had left the house. "This is Regina… Regina Mills."

With a wave of her wand, the brunette's disguise melted away and she stood in the centre of the room in her own body. Briar's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she stared, open mouthed, at the younger woman.

"Miss Rose… I've come because of my aunt, Ma–"

"Maleficent…" Briar breathed. She moved forward quicker than Regina would have believed she was capable of, gripping the younger woman's hands tightly. Her eyes roved over Regina's face pleadingly. "Is she alright? Has something happened?"

"She is…" Regina struggled to find a suitable way of describing her aunt. "She is at Hogwarts." She settled on finally. "Aunt Mal came to me this evening begging to see her rose, her love. She requested my help and I will always do what I can to help her."

"You've come to… help me escape?"

Aurora blinked in confusion at her choice of words. She hadn't realised her aunt was imprisoned here and yet, now she thought about it, she had never known the older woman to leave the grounds. It was rare that she ever left the house and, Aurora realised, she had never seen Briar out in the gardens alone.

At once the red-head felt anger welling up inside her. She had been lied to since she was born; her parents had lied to her. They had kept Briar away from the woman she loved, merely because they didn't fit into their neat little picture of what life should be like. Aurora clenched her hands into fists and exhaled sharply.

"Are you alright, dear?" Regina asked in a low voice.

Concern was evident in her tone and her eyes, which threw Aurora even more. She had thought she knew Regina Mills and she had thought she knew her own parents, but it seemed that she had gotten everything completely backwards. Here was her aunt imprisoned by her parents and being reunited with her love by Regina. It threw everything Aurora thought she knew into question.

"Yes, thank you." She managed to reply evenly, before smiling at her aunt. "Yes, Aunt Briar. We're here to help you escape. We're taking you to Maleficent."

Briar beamed at them, before dragging both women into a tight hug. While Regina didn't seem to be enjoying the physical contact with the two women, she didn't refuse the gesture or pull away. That was something else that impressed Aurora; the brunette was clearly allowing her own discomfort to be pushed aside by the comfort the older woman was receiving.

"Now," Regina stepped backwards and straightened her robes as soon as they were released from Briar's grip, "I think Briar should take on Mary Margaret's appearance and leave with Aurora. I will remain here until someone has noted my presence, before leaving. That way we'll have a little more time before anyone suspects anything."

They both agreed with her plan and watched as Regina waved her wand and transformed Briar Rose into a precise copy of Mary Margaret Nolan. Then they said goodbye to the Regina-Briar who appeared before them moments later.

Regina waited nervously for what felt like hours, until there was a light tap on the door and it opened. Allegra set a cup of tea on the table beside her bed and began to chat mindlessly about Aurora and Mary Margaret's visit, asking whether Briar had enjoyed seeing the two young women. Regina agreed easily, mumbling something that she hoped would pass as Astronomy talk. It seemed to do the trick as Allegra laid a hand on her sister-in-law's arm and smiled, before leaving the room and closing the door firmly behind her.

When she was sure the woman was gone, Regina transformed herself into a fly – not her favourite disguise, she had to admit – and flew through the keyhole of the door. She headed through the labyrinth of corridors, finally making her way to a partially open window and out into the cold night air. Once she was free of the Rose Manor grounds, Regina regained her own form and Apparated back to Hogsmeade.

She began the long walk towards Hogwarts expecting not to see anyone, other than the Aurors guarding the gates to the school, until she reached the Castle. She was surprised, therefore to see two figures waiting a little way in front of the gates. They moved as she approached and Regina was immediately on her guard, pulling out her wand and holding it tightly in her hand.

"We thought you'd be longer than that." Aurora said with a warm smile as Regina realised who the figures were and lowered her wand in relief.

"How long have you been back? You obviously managed to convince your mother that Briar was Mary Margaret, considering she seemed none the wiser when she brought me cup of tea."

"We've only been here ten minutes or so." The older woman told her. "I'm rather impatient to…"

"Of course." The brunette nodded curtly and approached the Aurors at the gates. Her luck seemed to be in as she saw that the guards had been changed while they had been away and her niece was grinning at her from the other side of the defensive barrier. "Dora, dear. This is Professor Rose's aunt, Briar Rose. She's coming to stay at Hogwarts for… a while."

Tonks looked past the brunette and looked at the older woman with raised eyebrows. "As in the Briar Rose that Aunt Mal was in love with?"

"The very same." Regina agreed, not pointing out that Maleficent wasn't in any way related to the young metamorphmagus. "Now could we possibly–"

"And that's her?"

"Yes, dear, but–"

"And I heard that Aunt Mal had turned up at the Castle looking for you. Are you trying to reunite them?"

"We are." Regina agreed with a sigh. "So can we come in?"

An expression of sudden understanding washed over Tonks' face. "Oh! Right, of course!" She raised her wand and removed the magical defences on the gates just long enough for the three women to walk through. Her attention was immediately on the middle-aged, mousy-haired witch who was walking with her arm linked through her niece's. Tonks beamed at her, sticking out her hand to shake the older woman's. "Nymphadora Tonks, but everyone calls me Tonks. I'm Maleficent's step-great-niece."

Briar looked bemused, but shook the proffered hand politely. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I always knew you were a hopeless romantic deep down, Auntie Gi. But you do realise Grandmother's going to kill you for this?" Tonks asked, arching an eyebrow at her aunt. "She's kept them apart for forty years and now you've just–"

"I'm well aware how displeased my mother will be."

"Auntie Gina…"

"Dora, dear, I'd rather like to get back to the Castle and you have a job to do." Regina cut across her bluntly. She had no desire to talk about how angry Cora would be when she realised that Maleficent and Briar had been reunited, especially in front of the two other women. "I have no classes after lunch tomorrow if you want to…"

Tonks nodded and smiled. "I might pop in."

They sent each other small smiles, before Regina turned and began to stride through the darkness towards the Castle in the distance. Behind her, Aurora and Briar hurried to keep up, none of them speaking until they were in sight of the building, passing between the great lawns that lead up to the walls.

"Just how angry is your mother going to be with you, Regina?" Aurora asked as they began to climb the steps to the wooden doors.

"It'll be fine."

"Cora will be far from 'fine' about it." Briar said with a frown.

Turning away so that they couldn't see the anxiety on her face, Regina pulled open the doors. "I can handle my mother."

The two women trailing behind her exchanged a look, neither particularly reassured by her slightly flat tone, but they didn't argue. They made their way straight up the grand staircase and through corridors to the Professors' wing of the Castle. Regina spoke the password to her chambers and opened the door, ushering Aurora and Briar in before her and closing the door firmly behind them.

The rooms were in semi-darkness, the only light coming from the dying flames in the fireplace. They were bright enough to illuminate the sleeping boy in the large armchair that Regina usually sat in. Smiling fondly, Regina pulled the throw off the back of the chair and tucked it around her son carefully, before bending to press a kiss to the top of his head and straightening up.

"Let's go and see Aunt Mal, shall we?"

Aurora felt her aunt's hand slip into hers and hold on tightly as Regina opened the door to her bedroom and walked inside. The red-head took a moment to look around, surprised by the style of décor the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had favoured. It was far more homely than the younger woman had been expecting, with photographs and personal items dotted around.

Regina barely registered the other two women behind her as she crossed the room and sat gently on the bed beside her aunt's sleeping form. Picking up a vial from the bedside cabinet, she raised it to Maleficent's lips. Tilting the woman's head so that she could ingest some of the potion, Regina sat back and waited for it to take effect.

Slowly the blonde began to stir. She stretched luxuriously, almost dislodging her niece as she pushed out her legs. After a moment, her eyelids began to flutter, before finally opening. Her gaze settled on Regina for a moment, her lips twitching into a smile at the bright one on the brunette's face. Then she looked past the younger woman and seemed to realise who was standing behind her.

"Is… is that… it can't be…" Maleficent sat bolt upright, her mouth dropping open.

"Mal…"

"Bri…"

Normally Regina would have found the scene sickening. The two women leapt towards each other; Maleficent almost knocking Regina off the bed for the second time as she brushed past her and Briar causing Aurora to stumble into the doorframe in her haste. They collided in the middle of the room, a tangle of limbs as they tried to get as close to each other as possible. After thirty years, Regina mused, she supposed it was to be expected. It didn't mean that she wanted to witness it, though.

Sidling over to where Aurora was leaning in the doorway watching the reconciliation with a delighted smile on her face, Regina nudged her gently with her shoulder. "As touching as this is, I think perhaps we should go in search of more… suitable… accommodation for them."

"But they've just seen each other for the first time in years!" The younger woman reminded her with a sigh. "It's so romantic! You can't break up their reunion!"

"Professor Rose, while I am overjoyed with the outcome of our efforts, I would prefer that our aunts get reacquainted somewhere _other_ than my bedroom."

Aurora's eyes widened almost comically as she realised the meaning behind the brunette's words. She nodded hastily and stepped forward, clearing her throat. When that did nothing to distract the two women, she coughed loudly. There was still no reaction from the two women and Aurora glanced at Regina, wondering whether she should physically attract their attention.

With a sigh, Regina flicked her wand towards the two women and they were forced apart, like repelling magnets. As one, they both turned to frown at the dark woman, Maleficent opening her mouth to scold her niece.

"I'm sorry." Regina apologised, not looking remotely as though she meant it. "But you can… get reacquainted… later. We need to go and see Dumbledore."

Maleficent eyed her niece irritably for a moment, her gaze met by an almost identical glare. Then she relented and nodded, reaching out for Briar's hand. Regina nodded approvingly and left the room. She spared a look at her son in her chair and briefly considered waking him. She changed her mind quickly, remembering that Henry could sleep through anything.

The trek through the Castle to Dumbledore's office was quick and uneventful. The corridors were empty and the four women assumed that all of the students and other staff were already settled in for the night. As they reached the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office, they stopped.

"Cauldron Cakes."

The Gargoyle jumped aside at Regina's words and the brunette led the way up the spiral staircase and paused outside the door, waiting until the others joined her. Knocking lightly, she pushed it open and entered. Dumbledore smiled as the four women filed in, not looking the least bit surprised at the intrusion.

"Ms Mills, Ms Rose, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked with a smile, ignoring the younger women and focusing on their aunts.

Regina was the first one to overcome her surprise and answer him. "Headmaster, would it be possible for my aunt and Briar to stay here for a while in the Castle?"

"Of course, of course." Dumbledore wafted a hand at them, peering at the two women over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "Thank you for bringing them to see me. I'll see to it that they are given adequate accommodation."

And with that, both Regina and Aurora knew that they were being dismissed. Exchanging a look with their aunts, the two Professors took their leave and made their way back down the spiral staircase and emerged from behind the Gargoyle. It sprang back to its original position, guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

There was a pause as they struggled to find something to say to each other. Regina, now that the immediate challenge of reuniting the women had passed, was focussed on the fallout that would undoubtedly follow. Cora had separated Maleficent and Briar all those years ago and now her daughter had led them back to each other. There was no way there wouldn't be repercussions for that. Aurora, for her part, was wondering how her parents would take the news.

"What do we do now?" Aurora asked weakly, attempting to break through the darkness that seemed to be engulfing the older woman the longer they stood in silence. "Regina?"

The brunette almost jumped as she felt a hand being laid on her arm. "You, dear, try to forget your involvement in this situation."

"What?" Aurora was confused. "Why?"

"When my mother works out what has happened, as she undoubtedly will, she will be on the warpath. I am far more able to handle an angry Cora than you are. Believe me when I say that she will not listen to excuses or tolerate people interfering in something she thinks to be her business."

"But won't she be just as angry with you?" Aurora asked, still confused.

Regina chuckled darkly. "I expect so, dear." The smirk fell from her face and she wrapped her arms around herself defensively. "Goodnight, Professor Rose."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Thank you for your lovely comments about the last few chapters! You're all awesome! :D**_

_**x**_

* * *

Without looking back, Regina turned and stalked along the corridor in the direction of the Professor's Wing. She wanted to get back to Henry and make sure that he was alright. She severely doubted that he would have woken in her absence, but it didn't make the brunette any less anxious to check on him.

She had barely rounded the corner and disappeared from sight when the sound of footsteps from behind Aurora made her whirl round to see who was approaching. The bright smile on Emma's face fell a little as she saw the momentary fear flicker through her friend's eyes.

"Rory?" She asked slowly. "Where did you disappear off to? Are you OK?"

"Fine, Em, thank you." The red-head nodded quickly, fixing a cheerful smile on her face. "I just wanted to…"

"What?"

Aurora shook her head and smiled. She had decided to heed Regina's advice, guessing that the older woman probably knew what her mother was capable of far better than she did, so didn't want to give anything away; even to Emma. "Nothing. There's a meteor shower tonight and I wanted to–"

"Yawn." Emma laughed, waving away what she expected to be a long and complicated speech about astronomy. "Have you seen Regina?"

"What?" Aurora blinked rapidly. "Why?"

"Because of that weird stuff in the Great Hall and how she got Henry to deliver those notes…" She reached into the pocket of her robes and held out a sealed piece of parchment to her friend. "This is for you, by the way." When Aurora looked at it for a moment and then pushed it into her own pocket she frowned. "Aren't you going to read it?"

"I know what it says."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "How? What's going on, Aurora?"

She shook her head. "You should speak to Regina."

"I would if I could find her."

"Try her chambers." Aurora suggested quietly. "She'll probably be back there by the time you get there."

Emma looked along the corridor for a moment, before turning back to her friend, ready to demand an explanation of what was going on. By the time she returned her gaze to where Aurora had been standing, the Astronomy Professor had vanished.

Furrowing her eyebrows in total bewilderment, the blonde decided to do as Aurora had suggested and try Regina's chambers. It would be the third time she'd knocked on the door that evening, but it was worth a try. The corridors seemed oddly deserted, even more so than usual. It made Emma uneasy and caused her to speed up to reach her destination quicker.

Raising her hand, she knocked lightly on the door and waited, wondering whether there was going to be an answer this time. It took a couple of moments, but then the handle turned and it began to open. Regina's face, exhausted and care-worn, appeared in the tiny gap that was created by the movement. For a moment Emma was sure the brunette was going to tell her to go away and shut the door in her face. Then Regina sighed and stood aside.

"Regina, what–?" Emma started, but the older woman shook her head and pulled her through the darkened sitting room and through the door that led off it. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you so eager to get me in your bedroom?"

"Henry's sleeping in there." Regina informed her, ignoring the blonde's joke. She began to pace, causing Emma's eyes to follow her around the room.

"So what's going on?"

"As I explained in my message–"

"That note said barely anything, Regina." Emma retorted quickly. "All it told me was that you were going to sort something out and that that woman was your aunt."

"Well, then, you know what I was doing."

"What does that have to do with Aurora?"

Regina frowned. She opened her mouth and closed it again several times. "I… I don't…"

"Just tell me the fucking truth, Regina." Emma snarled, her temper bursting from nowhere; her concern for the brunette masquerading as anger.

"It's none of your business, Professor Swan." Regina snapped back, her eyes flashing dangerously. "What happens between my family and me… it's _not_ your concern. I would thank you for remembering that."

Emma could feel the situation escalating rapidly. The air between them crackled with the tension, although the blonde wasn't entirely sure _what_ that tension was. Silence fell between them, but still the tension built. Regina's gaze flickered between her eyes and her lips and Emma took her chance. She surged forward, pulling the brunette flush against her body and pressed their lips together hard.

Regina pushed her away, her chest heaving and her breath ragged as she stared, open-mouthed at the younger woman. For a second Emma thought the brunette was about to punch her. Letting out an almost animalistic growl that sent jolt of desire through the blonde, Regina pulled Emma into her roughly as she crashed their lips together once more and pushed her backwards towards the bed.

* * *

In Regina's mind there was no going back from the events of that evening; either in her relationship with Emma or in her relationship with her mother. Cora would be furious when she realised that Regina had interfered with her carefully laid plans and there was no way the brunette could stay away from Emma now. Every time they so much as passed in the corridors and their eyes met Regina felt an overwhelming longing towards the blonde.

She was not, however, a fan of Emma's inability to act with a certain amount of propriety in public. More than once they had been caught in what, without the reasonable explanations that Regina concocted off the top of her head while Emma blinked like a startled puppy, would have been extremely compromising positions. Two of the most memorable which Regina would probably never forget, or stop being embarrassed about, were being caught in a broom cupboard by Filch and almost choking on her dinner when Emma's hand slid up her thigh, under her skirt, during dinner in the Great Hall. Regina had glared furiously at her lover, catching the eye of Professor Dumbledore, who grinned almost knowingly and made a comment about how wonderful the carrots were. The brunette had not been able to look at anyone for the remainder of the meal.

It had taken a couple of days until Regina had forgiven Emma for that last move, but the blonde was nothing if not persistent. Finally the brunette had agreed to let the other woman back into her rooms but only, she stressed with a defiant glare, to keep her company while she waded through third year essays.

"There's a meeting of the Order tonight." Emma said casually, glancing at Regina through her hair. She saw the older woman stiffen slightly as she gathered up the parchments on her table and put them in a neat pile. "I was thinking maybe you should come with us?"

"I don't think so, dear."

"Why?" Emma demanded, sitting up straight in the armchair and almost glaring at Regina.

"I doubt I'd be welcome."

The blonde sighed. "Don't be ridiculous. You're a Hogwarts Professor, Dumbledore trusts you and–"

"I used to be a Death Eater!" Regina told her angrily, wrenching up the arm of her jumper and exposing the mark on her left forearm. She ground her teeth and glared at the design tattooed onto her skin bitterly. "I used to be a Death Eater, Emma. Dumbledore might trust me, you may even do so, but I know what people think of Severus and his intentions. How will it be any different for me? My mother… my sisters…"

To her immense surprise, confusion and slight anger, Emma began to chuckle softly. "Everyone knows, Gina."

"What?"

"I've seen every little bit of you, remember, so I knew that was there; I just didn't want to ask you about it if you weren't ready to tell me. And Dumbledore knew, of course he did. He informed the Order of his intention to ask you to work here and told us about your past." Sliding out of the chair she moved towards the brunette, reaching for her hips and using them to pull Regina towards her. "It caused a few disagreements, but when Severus explained how it had happened and enlightened us about a few things, everyone decided to give you the benefit of the doubt. Dumbledore trusts you and that's good enough for the rest of us."

"What did Severus tell you?" Regina demanded with a frown, trying to pull away.

"Just that you never wanted to become a Death Eater, but your mother made you. That you did your best to stay out of the way and that you did what you could to help those the Death Eaters left behind."

Regina pursed her lips. "I still don't think it's a good idea for me to come with you to the meeting. Even if the members of the Order were willing to trust me not to betray them, I wouldn't trust myself."

"You wouldn't willingly give us away, Gina. I know you wouldn't."

"Not willingly, no." The brunette agreed, putting space between them. "But my mother… she is an incredibly skilled Legilimens."

"And Severus says that you are just as gifted at Occlumency as he is." Emma countered, arching an eyebrow.

"I can't…"

Taking a couple of steps towards her, the blonde pulled Regina into her arms and hugged her close. She waited for the other woman to relax into her embrace before shifting so that she could look into the wide, fearful brown eyes. As Regina attempted to duck away so that she would not have to make eye contact with the younger woman, Emma grasped her chin and forced her to stay still.

"We trust you, Gina. You need to start trusting yourself."

"The last time I trusted myself Daniel was killed." Regina told her quietly. "I won't allow anyone else to die because of me."

"Just come to one meeting, Regina, please." Emma almost begged. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but Dumbledore asked me to ask you. He believes that your insight might prove useful. The Headmaster has decided that Cora and Bellatrix would never believe that you would join the opposite side and so you will prove to be a valuable asset to the Order."

"An asset?"

Emma groaned as the brown eyes darkened and flashed warningly. "I didn't mean…"

"No, dear, I'm sure you didn't." The brunette snapped. "But that doesn't–"

"Mom!" Henry's voice interrupted their argument as the door to Regina's chambers burst open and the boy raced inside, banging the door loudly behind him. "Guess what I–" He stopped abruptly at the sight of the two women in front of him. Quickly taking in Emma's pleading expression, Regina's watery eyes and their proximity to each other, he frowned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." They answered together.

Emma folded her arms and leant against the fireplace as Regina moved to stand in front of her son. She schooled her features into a reassuring smile and smoothed his hair back from his face gently. "What did you do, dear?"

"I got top marks in my Potions homework."

His mother beamed at him. "That's fantastic, sweetheart."

"Why's Professor Swan here? Why are you upset?"

"Henry…" Regina breathed in a warning tone.

But Emma had decided on a new, potentially life-threatening, course of action. "I'm trying to convince your mother to trust herself and believe that she is a good person."

"Professor Swan!" Regina snapped furiously, rounding on her. "My son–"

"I'm not a baby, Mom." Henry told her indignantly. "I'll be fourteen next month. I want to know what's going on."

"Regina believes that for… certain reasons… people will not believe that she can truly be trusted."

"Because Grandmother forced her to be a Death Eater, you mean?" Henry asked, looking steadily at the blonde. Seeing the shock on her face, he grinned. "Me and Mom don't keep secrets from each other."

"Right…" Emma nodded slowly, wondering whether Regina's honesty extended to their fledgling relationship. She turned to the other woman to continue her attempts to persuade her to attend the meeting. "Regina, please just one meeting and then–"

"Meeting?" Henry rounded on her curiously.

"The Order of the Phoenix. It's a sort of Anti-Dark Lord–"

"I know what it is." The boy informed her, rolling his eyes and causing both women to stare at him in confusion. "I overheard Uncle Sev talking to Mom about it."

"Henry!" Regina frowned. "You have to stop eavesdropping on private conversations."

"Yeah, yeah… so are you going to go, Mom?"

"I can't, Henry. Even if the members of the Order decide to trust me, which is doubtful in many cases, I can't trust that–"

Emma sighed loudly. "We've been through this."

"I think you should, Mom, then you'll be like a superhero." He grinned at her, anticipating the eye roll she sent in his direction. "Like Wonder Woman."

"You know about Wonder Woman, kid?"

"Uh-huh… Mom let me read Muggle comics as long as Grandmother didn't find out."

"And you gave him DC over Marvel? What is wrong with you, woman?" Emma demanded, raising her eyebrows at Regina who had absolutely no idea what she was talking about; something she was quick to inform the other woman.

"Fine, Professor Swan." The brunette said after informing her that she neither knew, nor cared, why Emma was so indignant over Henry reading a certain type of comic. She was keen to finish the conversation quickly, unwilling to allow Henry to hear any more on this subject. "Fine, I'll attend the meeting."

Emma grinned triumphantly. "Awesome. I've got a couple of things to do before then, so I'll come by and collect you later. If you want I can lend you some Marvel comics, Henry, so you can see the error of your ways."

As the pair left her chambers, chattering excitedly about comic books, Regina shook her head and attempted to distract herself from her nerves over that evening's meeting.

* * *

_Regina hummed softly as she brushed her hair slowly, her mind on other things. It had been less than two months since she'd left Hogwarts and so far she had managed to resist her mother's attempts to marry her off to Finnegan Jones. The young woman had absolutely no intention of marrying the man who was so diligently and boringly trying to date her. She was loathed to admit it, but Regina would much prefer to be pursued by Killian than his older brother. And that was saying something._

_As she stared at her reflection in the mirror, her thoughts turned to Daniel. Regina had never been the type of girl to lose her head over a handsome face, but Daniel was different. With Daniel it was more than just about his good-looks and gentle affections. It was love; Regina was sure of that. The sort of love she'd read about in the books she was forced to keep hidden under her mattress; Jane Austen and the Bronte sisters and Elizabeth Gaskell._

"_REGINA!"_

_The teenager flinched as she realised her mother was in her bedroom, standing a couple of feet behind her and glaring at her in the mirror. _

"_Put on your best dress, my darling, we're going out."_

"_Where?" Regina asked, rising from the stool at her dressing table and moving to the wardrobe._

"_I'm going to introduce you to your master."_

"_My…"_

"_The Dark Lord, you stupid child." Cora said with a deep sigh. "He's been gracious enough to honour you with his presence, so hurry up. Bellatrix and Rodolphus are downstairs waiting, as are Narcissa and Lucius."_

"_Mother… I don't…"_

_Cora had closed the space between them in a second, her hand coming to rest on Regina's cheek. To anyone else it would have looked like a sign of affection, but the teenager knew better. She swallowed thickly and met her mother's eyes, knowing that avoiding them would anger the woman further._

"_You will not disobey me, Regina. You will not disappoint me further." Cora warned in a low voice, sliding her grip round so that she was clutching her daughter's chin painfully tightly. "You will do as you are told. You will serve the Dark Lord in whatever way he requests."_

"_Please…" _

"_Crucio." _

_Cora's curse was uttered completely calmly. She watched with absolutely no emotion on her face as her daughter dropped to the ground and began writhing in agony. Her eyes screwed tightly shut and her hands clawed desperately, as though she could pull the pain out of her body. In the eleven years Cora had been using the Cruciatus Curse as a form of punishment on her daughter, Regina had never been able to form any kind of resistance to the pain. It was, if anything, growing steadily worse the more times Cora used it._

_With a flick of her wand, the older woman ended the pain coursing round her daughter's body. Regina struggled to her feet, knowing that it would annoy Cora further if she stayed on the ground. Placing a hand on her abdomen, she struggled to fill her lungs, forcing herself to appear calm and collected._

"_Now, my darling, get changed and we'll meet you downstairs." Cora said with a smile, touching the teenager's cheek gently before turning and leaving the room._

_Regina scrubbed angrily at the tears that fell down her cheeks and ripped a dress from the wardrobe. It was green, but such a dark shade that it appeared black in most lights. She put it on quickly, not wanting to get into more trouble for being late. With a final glance in the mirror, to make sure there was no evidence of her tears, she left her room._

_Her older sisters and their husbands were waiting in the large parlour. As soon as Regina walked in, her mother sighed and glanced at the grandfather clock. The teenager lowered her gaze contritely, trying not to flinch as Cora's fingers tightened around her arm and the familiar ripping sensation in her stomach accompanied the side-along Apparation._

_She stayed silent, her gaze lowered, as they arrived at their destination and several hushed conversations took place. Then Cora pulled on her arm, dragging her into a large room. It felt soulless and cold. Dozens of pairs of eyes watched Regina as she followed her mother to the other end of the room where Lord Voldemort himself sat in a large wooden seat, almost like a throne._

"_My Lord…" Cora bowed deferentially, her eyes averted for a moment. "I brought my youngest daughter, Regina, as you requested."_

_Regina's eyes snapped up at her words. The Dark Lord had requested her personally? Why?_

"_Very good, Cora." He nodded, rising from his chair and approaching the teenager. There was something incredibly serpentine about his tone and his movements and Regina had to fight not to shudder as he approached her. "Regina is Latin for 'queen' I believe?"_

"_Yes, my Lord." Regina agreed quietly, unable to bring herself to meet his eyes._

"_Your mother has been one of my most devoted, most loyal followers since our school days…" He informed her in such a low voice that the girl was sure she was the only one who could hear him. A sneaky glance in her mother's direction confirmed her thoughts, as she noticed Cora straining to hear what was being said. "Bellatrix is following closely in her footsteps. Could you be even more… devoted?"_

_Regina forced herself not to shudder. "I… yes, my Lord."_

"_Excellent."_

_He stood back and motioned two men forward. Regina looked between them fearfully as they approached, wondering what was about to happen. Her eyes flickered desperately between her mother and sisters. Cora was looking at her fiercely, silently ordering her not to embarrass her. Bellatrix was grinning manically. Narcissa looked vaguely green, turning away as the Death Eaters approached her baby sister._

_One of the men grabbed her firmly as the other pushed up the sleeve of her dress, revealing her left forearm. Regina tried to struggle, but the men were far stronger than she could ever hope to be. Pulling out his wand, the Death Eater who had exposed her arm held it to her skin and began muttering. There was a sharp, white-hot pain under her flesh and something began to take shape, staining her skin and growing darker by the second. When he pulled back, Regina was disgusted to see that she had been branded with the same mark as her mother and sisters. _

"_There." Voldemort smiled at her. It was enough to make the teenager's stomach churn. "You are one of us, now."_

_The words echoed in Regina's head as she took a seat at the long table between Narcissa and their mother, trying not to make eye contact with anyone else. Beneath the table, the older sister gripped the teenager's hand tightly. Narcissa didn't look at Regina, or make any other sign that there was any contact between them, but just the reassuring squeeze of her fingers was enough to ground the eighteen-year-old until they were able to leave._

_To Regina's immense relief, when the meeting concluded the Dark Lord asked several of the assembled Death Eaters to stay behind; Cora, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Lucius amongst them. Narcissa rose, nodding at their mother as she ordered her to take Regina home, before gently grasping the teenager's elbow and leading her from the room. _

_As soon as they had returned to the Black Mansion, the older woman placed her hands on her sister's face and peered into her eyes. "Are you alright, Gina?"_

"_I didn't want… I don't want…"_

"_Neither did I, but you don't say no to Mother." Narcissa reminded her bitterly. As Regina let out a reluctant sob, her older sister wrapped her tightly in her arms and held her close, soothing her as best she could. "It'll be OK, sweetheart, I'll look after you."_


	15. Chapter 15

"Em!" Ruby stepped forward as soon as the door to Professor Dumbledore's office opened later that evening. The tall brunette stopped abruptly as she realised who was standing beside her friend. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"I asked Emma to persuade Regina to join us this evening." The Headmaster informed the brunette pleasantly. "I believe she will be able to offer us an insight that none of the rest of us is capable of."

Regina held her head high and stared at the members of the Order who were standing in Dumbledore's office defiantly. The old wizard was smiling gently at her, while Ruby watched her with distrust. Beside the female werewolf, Mary Margaret was looking as though she would rather be anywhere else at that moment and Severus was standing a little way away looking totally bored by the entire situation.

"We're just waiting for Professor Rose and then we can–" He smiled warmly as the red-head appeared in his office. "Ahh! Shall we?"

The seven teachers crowded around the fireplace in the Headmaster's office and waited as he took a handful of flu powder from the pot on the mantelpiece and offered it round. Each of them copied his motion, threw it into the fire and stated their destination. When it was just the two of them left in the room, Emma nudged Regina in front of her with a reassuring smile, indicating that the brunette should step into the fireplace first.

"12, Grimmauld Place." Regina stated clearly, hoping that she wasn't going to regret it.

Something about the address registered in her mind, but she was too caught up in imagining being ripped to shreds by the other members of the Order when she stepped out at the other end to think about it properly. As soon as different rooms stopped whirling in front of her eyes and they settled on a solitary room, she stepped forward, dusting imaginary soot off her clothes and staring around carefully.

"Auntie Gigi?" A familiar voice met Regina's ears as her eyes swept over the dingy kitchen she had arrived in. A solid mass connected firmly with her, without any warning, knocking her backwards slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Dora…" The brunette winced as her niece knocked the air from her lungs. "What have I told you…?"

Tonks turned to the assembled witches and wizards with a slightly contrite expression on her face, making her look younger than she was. "Auntie Gina told me that if I didn't stop calling her Gigi, like I used to when I was little, she'd set fire to me."

"I did nothing of the sort, Nymphadora!"

"No, OK, but she did threaten to tell my parents about the night she had to come and rescue me when I'd drunk too much Mead."

Regina smirked at her. "And that threat stands, dear. So stop pushing it."

"What's going on?" A harsh voice asked.

Turning, Regina found herself under the intense scrutiny of a short, plump red-headed woman who was fixing her with an angry glare. She had her hands on her hips and was looking at the younger woman as though she was about to physically attack her. Even Regina, who was used to Cora's furious glares, looked wary. She stood her ground, though, and, in her high heels, she stood a good five inches taller than the older woman.

In the end Regina didn't have to defend herself against a physical or verbal attack. Aurora, who had come through the flu network just before the brunette, inched forward and put herself between the two women. She smiled brightly at the other red-head and laid a placating hand on her arm. She ignored the frown aimed at her and linked her arm through the older woman's, pulling her away.

"It's OK, Molly." Aurora assured her, pushing her into a chair. "I trust Regina… we should all trust her."

"How can you be so sure?" Mrs Weasley demanded, still glaring at the brunette. "Rory, dear, you weren't involved the last time You-Know-Who was at the height of his power. _She_ was there, right in the middle of it all, with her mother and sisters. Do you know how many witches and wizards they killed between them, not to mention muggles? Good people… innocent people who got in their way… she… my brothers!"

"I'm truly sorry about your brothers." Regina said softly. All eyes snapped to her face, the vast majority of figures in the room never having heard that tone from her before. "You're right, I was there, but I tried… I know you won't believe me, but I tried to help them. Antonin Dolohov and Rodolphus had one of your brothers cornered and Bellatrix and Mother were going after the other. I tried to distract them, but…" She looked pained, shaking her head and dropping her gaze. "I was twenty years old. I'd been forced to join the Death Eaters at eighteen and spent two years trying to avoid getting involved. I didn't want that life… I wanted…"

Emma reached out and squeezed Regina's arm, knowing that she was thinking about the life she and Henry could have had. "I trust her too, Molly. I'd rely on her to have my back." The blonde looked around the assembled members of the Order of the Phoenix. "I think we should give her a chance… give her the benefit of the doubt."

"I agree." Aurora chimed in quickly, nodding firmly from her position beside Mrs Weasley.

"Me too." Tonks said, moving to push her arm through Regina's and slide her hand into her aunt's. "I know Auntie Gina and she's nothing like Cora or Bellatrix. Every single one of you knows what my grandmother and my aunt are capable of… imagine growing up with that… being influenced by it all."

"Regina has more reason than most to hate Cora." Emma told everyone.

"Emma!" The brunette gazed at her wide-eyed, pleading with her not to say anything more.

The younger woman nodded and slid her fingers down Regina's arm to hold her hand. "We can trust her. And she can help us; who knows more about some of You-Know-Who's closest supporters than Regina?"

"I assure you, Molly, I do not believe that Regina will betray our trust." Dumbledore tried to promise her gently.

"None of you have children to protect." Mrs Weasley pointed out, glaring at them. "I have to think about their safety."

"Just as I worry about my son."

Strangely, that simple sentence seemed to be just the thing the older woman needed to hear. Mrs Weasley stared at Regina for a moment before nodding stiffly and standing up from the chair Aurora had pushed her into. She turned away, lining up mugs on the dark wooden counter behind her and bustled about making tea.

"Everyone else is waiting in the parlour." She informed them in a business-like tone. "I'll make tea and then come in and join you." As everyone nodded and beginning to file out, she coughed and caused them to snap their eyes back to her. Mrs Weasley fixed her gaze firmly on Regina. "Perhaps you'd give me a hand?"

Emma's grip on the brunette's hand tightened, but Regina simply nodded and smiled at her before releasing her hand and moving towards the older woman. Sending wary looks over their shoulders, Emma and Aurora followed Ruby, Mary Margaret, Dumbledore, Tonks and Severus out of the kitchen. Apparently the latter two members of the Order had decided that either the danger had passed or Regina would be able to look after herself.

As soon as they were alone, Mrs Weasley folded her arms once more and stared at Regina. The brunette said nothing, knowing that she needed to wait for the older woman to make the first move. Having her approval wasn't necessary, but it would make things a lot easier for Regina.

"How do we know that you're not a double agent?" Mrs Weasley asked bluntly. "How can we be sure that you won't run back to your mother and tell her everything?"

"You can't." Regina acknowledged with a slight incline of her head. "And there is very little I can say to convince you that the trust Dumbledore and others have place in me is justified."

The woman considered her for a moment. "So how do you suggest we proceed, Professor Mills?"

"Regina, please." When there was no response, Regina sighed. "Let me prove myself, just as Severus has done. He is my oldest and closest friend and he has told me more about the Order's activities than he probably should have… but neither he nor I have ever passed any of that information on and neither do we intend to." Seeing that Mrs Weasley's expression hadn't changed she sighed. "Fine, fine. You're obviously not going to think about starting to trust me. But rest assured that I will do whatever it takes to protect my son; especially from the woman who murdered his father."

Picking up the tray that the mugs of tea had been piled on, Regina strode from the room with her high heels clicking noisily on the floorboards and echoing along the narrow corridor. She pushed open the door to the parlour, briefly wondering how she was sure she knew where she was going. Everyone looked up as she entered; several encouraging faces and several mistrustful ones. Placing the tray of mugs on the table in the centre of the room, Regina looked around, defiantly meeting the faces pointed towards her.

Emma reached out and pulled her down onto the sofa between her and Aurora. The two women seemed to be determined to act as her own private bodyguards. Across the room, Tonks was beaming at her, Severus nodded approvingly and Dumbledore was smiling benevolently at everyone.

"Excellent tea, Regina." He praised, taking a sip and smiling contentedly.

"You have Mrs Weasley to thank for that, not me." She replied with a small smile.

Almost as soon as the words had left her mouth, the parlour door opened again and the woman herself appeared with another tray containing biscuits and a large coffee and walnut cake. She put it on the table beside the first tray and moved to take the recently vacated armchair that Killian had leapt out of when she entered the room.

"Thank you for your help, Regina, dear." She said with a smile.

Everyone looked surprised by her warm tone, but no one more so than the brunette in question. She just about managed to school her features and return the smile, a little uncertain as to just what had happened between her leaving the kitchen and Mrs Weasley entering the parlour.

"Now, then, if no one else has anything to say on the matter we were discussing before the refreshments arrived?" Dumbledore asked, looking around. His tone was light, as was his expression, but his eyes were hard and serious. Regina instantly knew what matter it was that had been under discussion and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. When no one spoke, Dumbledore nodded. "Right, then, we should turn our attention to the pressing matters at hand. Remus… how are things going underground?"

"Easier than they were." The unusually pale, slightly ragged looking ex-Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor informed him carefully. "My continued presence seems to be helping me integrate more smoothly into the werewolf community."

"Rather you than me." Ruby said with a shudder, looking disgustedly at her cousin. "I'd rather keep secrets and live with _normal_ people."

"Ruby…" Lupin sighed tiredly. "How many times does Granny have to tell you–"

"That we're just as normal as everyone else, just in a different way. Yeah, yeah, I know…"

As the hurried, almost whispered conversation between the cousins ended, they both looked up to see everyone watching them. Ruby blushed, ducking her head and letting her long hair fall over her face. Lupin simply shook his head at her, before turning back to Dumbledore.

"There's been talk of attacks on the children of witches and wizards who won't do what the Death Eaters want. Fenrir Greyback…"

As one there was a sharp inhalation of breath. The two mothers in the room looked more panicked than anyone else and Regina had a strong urge to leave and refuse to have anything to do with the Order. Putting Henry in the way of the most vicious werewolf in generations had not been part of the deal when she agreed to attend the meeting. Mrs Weasley looked just as anxious as the younger woman.

"I'll hear of any planned attacks in advance." Lupin told them quickly, sensing the fear permeating the room. "We can keep your children safe."

Molly nodded at once, but Regina looked less convinced. Her main goal had been to keep Henry safe from Cora, but it seemed that there were far more dangers than she had anticipated. Regina cursed internally, angry with herself for not thinking about the true extent of what was facing them.

"Things have been… interesting… in the Hog's Head." Killian chipped in as silence fell over the group.

"Interesting how?" Dumbledore asked calmly, displaying none of the urgency everyone else felt.

"We've had the pleasure of the company of one Cora Mills-Black several times since Christmas."

Regina dropped her mug. With a flick of her wand, Emma cleared up the mess and repaired the damage, before turning to the brunette warily. Regina was staring at Killian as though she couldn't believe what he had said; as though he'd been speaking a different language.

"Cora was in Hogsmeade?" Tonks asked warily.

"Mmm…" Killian nodded slowly. "Neal was behind the bar a couple of days after we saw Regina and Cora there. He said that she was disguised and he had no idea who she was until he overheard the conversation. Even then he wasn't sure until Cora mentioned Hen–"

"She mentioned Henry?" Regina demanded, leaning forward and fixing him with a furious glare.

"In passing… it was something about her daughter and grandsons being up at the school…" The dark-haired man told her carefully. Neither of us have heard him mentioned since… only you two," he looked between Regina and Severus, "and Draco."

Several pairs of accusing eyes flickered in her direction, but Regina ignored them. "What did she say? Who was she with?"

"We weren't sure. They were disguised… human transfiguration or polyjuice potion, we couldn't tell. There might have been other meetings that we didn't know of. They only times we realised was when something they said raised our suspicions. On a busy night or if there was nothing that attracted our attention… they could have been there and we'd never have known."

"But… why?"

"She's your mother, you tell us!" Ruby muttered irritably.

"If I knew I would." Regina snapped back.

"Would you?"

"Rubes!" Emma glared at her friend, putting her hand on Regina's thigh without even thinking about it in an attempt to calm the older woman. "Think about what you're asking. Of course Regina would tell us… d'you think she'd put Henry in danger by not mentioning something important? If she knew, she'd tell us."

"Whether you believe me or not, the fact remains that we need to find out what my mother is up to." Regina said in a surprisingly calm tone, drawing comfort from the hand resting firmly on her leg. She ignored the snarl Ruby was still sending in her direction and concentrated on the more friendly faces among them instead. "Whatever she's planning it's not good. I think perhaps I should go and see her."

"Are you crazy?" Emma demanded, her eyes flashing as she gazed at her lover.

"Gina… Cora is still furious with you for going against her wishes before Christmas." Severus reminded her in a steady voice. "You know she won't let your disobedience go unpunished."

Regina clenched her jaw and felt a chill run through her veins as the memory of just _how_ her mother liked to punish her for any hint of rebelliousness. "I'm a big girl, Severus. I can handle my mother."


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Hello lovelies! Special hello to all of you new readers/followers/favouriters and reviewers! I'm sorry I haven't replied to your comments - I totally meant to, but I've been so busy with work! **_

_**I'll answer **_**VampirePrincess86**_**'s question here, so that everyone can see it. I honestly never thought about what accents they'd have, but yeah, I guess they would have British accents! And in that case, I imagine Emma to have an East London accent (youtube clips of EastEnders if you don't know what that is), Regina to have a posh accent (the one everyone thinks of when they think British), I'm imagining Ruby as a Northerner (youtube clips of Emmerdale for an example), Mary Margaret as a Scouser (youtube it), Aurora is Welsh (youtube Eve Myles) and Maleficent is a Geordie (think Cheryl Cole)! I think a variety of British accents is needed! I kept Henry calling Regina 'Mom', though, because it's cute! ;)**_

_**x**_

_**P.S. Happy birthday Luce! This chapter is dedicated to you. Sorry it's not more... cheerful... ;)**_

* * *

"Mother?" Regina fought to keep her tone light and even as she entered her mother's house. It seemed to be in complete darkness and the brunette flicked her wand, causing the candles that illuminated the Black Mansion to leap into life. "Mother, are you here?"

"She's out with Cissy."

Jumping slightly as her eldest sister's voice cut through the silence of the grand entrance hall, Regina whipped around and fixed Bellatrix with a fierce glare. The older woman simply laughed and wandered back into the large parlour she had emerged from, her tumbler of deep crimson liquid clutched tightly in her hand.

"Wine?" Regina asked, nodding towards the glass which was quickly drained.

"Berry Ocky Rot." Bellatrix informed her seriously, waving a bottle at her. "The Hog's Head's finest. Want some?"

The younger sister curled her lip at the thought and shook her head. "No, thank you, Bella. I'll stick to Firewhisky."

"Suit yourself." Bellatrix muttered with a shrug, draining her newly poured drink in one gulp. "What d'you want, anyway? Mother isn't happy with you!"

"Which is why I'm here."

"Why?"

Regina sighed exasperatedly. "Why what, Bella?"

"Why are you here?"

"How many of those have you had? It seems to be rotting your brain."

Bellatrix laughed and danced across the room towards her sister. She grasped Regina's chin roughly, shaking her head from side to side before yanking it upwards and looking at her hard. With a scowl, Regina wrenched her face out of the older woman's grasp and stepped backwards. Bellatrix laughed again and moved back to the drinks cabinet, pouring herself yet another drink.

"Seriously, Bella…"

"Oh lighten up, Gina!" Bellatrix urged with a laugh. She carelessly poured two glasses of the pungent smelling red drink and held one out to her sister, ignoring Regina's refusal to try the Berry Ocky Rot. "Anyone would think you were the older sister."

"Someone has to be the sensible one, Bellatrix."

"Someone has to be the _boring_ one, Regina."

With a loud huff, the younger woman threw back the alcohol her sister had handed her, wincing as it burnt its way down her throat. She coughed, holding out the glass for Bellatrix to replace on the cabinet, shaking her head as she made to refill it. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and smirked, simply shrugging and leaning against the wall. She kept her eyes trained on Regina's face, waiting for her to speak.

"What even is that stuff?" Regina asked, wincing at the aftertaste. "Actually, I don't care. When will Mother be back?"

"I don't know."

"Well where is she?"

"Out."

"Helpful as ever, Bella." Regina rolled her eyes. "Do you even know?"

"Of course I know!" Bellatrix snapped, acting exactly as her younger sister had expected. "She and Cissy have gone to a meeting at the Hog's Head."

At once Regina's attention was solely focused on what she was saying. "What kind of meeting?"

"They're planning a tea party." Bellatrix threw back her head and laughed at her own sarcastic comment. She ignored her sister who was waiting patiently for her to recover, chuckling softly once the raucous laugh had subsided. "Where better to plan our next moves than in plain sight?"

"What exactly is being planned?"

Bellatrix smirked. "If you don't know…"

"Bella! Whatever it is, if it concerns me or my family or my job in any way I have a right to know."

"Mother told me not to tell you." The older woman replied childishly, a broad smirk spreading gleefully across her face.

"You are such a child!" Regina snapped, losing her patience as her anxiety increased. "What if I just go to the Hog's Head and tell Mother you sent me?"

"She'd be angrier with you than me."

"No, she wouldn't!"

"Yes, she would."

Regina sighed; arguing with Bellatrix was strongly reminiscent of arguing with Henry when he was a small child. The oldest of the sisters had always been the most spoilt and the most childish; the apple of their mother's eye. Bellatrix could do no wrong as far as Cora was concerned. Even her arrest and stint in Azkaban had done nothing to dent the immense pride the woman had in her eldest child, while it had done rather a lot to addle Bellatrix's already unstable mind. Regina had to admit, though, that her sister would never hurt anyone she cared about and that did include the brunette glaring irritably at her at that moment.

"Alright, dear, I'll just wait here until she returns."

"You won't have long to wait, Regina." A cold voice replied from the doorway.

Regina turned slowly and found herself being regarded by a small crowd. Cora and Narcissa were there, along with several of her mother's closest acquaintances. They couldn't be described as friends, because Regina was under no doubts that her mother would disregard them as easily as old socks if it suited her to do so.

"Mother, it's lovely to see you. How are you?"

"If you'll excuse us?" Cora asked pleasantly, ignoring her daughter's question and turning to the Death Eaters that had followed her into the parlour. "I need a private word with my daughter." The small crowd immediately left the room. Then Cora turned to her older daughters. "Bella, Narcissa…"

They both left as well, Narcissa shooting Regina a wary look and Bellatrix looking half amused and half disappointed that she wouldn't get to watch whatever was about to happen. She smirked at Regina as she passed her, pushing her arm through Narcissa's and drawing her from the room.

Cora raised an eyebrow at Regina, settling herself carefully on the expensive sofa in front of the fireplace. She patted the cushion beside her as the younger woman hesitated, unsure whether to join her or not. Regina crossed the room and sat down nervously, crossing one leg over the other awkwardly and smoothing out her skirt.

"Well this is a surprise, Regina. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Regina was not fooled by the fake warm tone her mother employed. She smiled weakly. "I felt terrible that Henry and I were unable to see you over the holidays. Things at Hogwarts have been… busy."

"Really, darling."

"Yes… I didn't realise how much work teaching involved. Planning lessons and marking the children's work really–"

"And so you're here to apologise?" Cora cut across her, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mother."

"It's going to take more than an apology to stop me being upset, Regina. You went against my express wishes and you know how much I dislike it when you disobey me."

"I'm sorry, Mother, I just–"

Cora smiled at her, her eyes dangerous and her teeth bared in a well-disguised snarl. "I have no use for your apologies."

Regina knew what was coming and closed her eyes, attempting to prepare herself for the white hot heat that would soon begin coursing through her veins. There was no point bracing herself against the inevitable pain and, when it hit, it was all Regina could do not to cry out. Cora hated it when she screamed and often the punishment would last longer.

All coherent thought left the brunette as her body convulsed in response to the Cruciatus curse being used on her. She tried to cling on to some semblance of rational thought as the pain threatened to overtake her completely. Her last thought before the familiar blackness hit was that, at thirty-six-years-old with a thirteen-year-old of her own, she should not still be allowing her mother to do this to her.

* * *

_Regina glanced sideways at her friend, watching as Severus scribbled something into the margin of his Potions text book. She sighed as he frowned at the instructions they were supposed to be following in _Advanced Potion-Making_, before crossing something out and writing his own version above it. They were supposed to be working on brewing an Elixir to Induce Euphoria, following Libatius Borage's instructions. Severus, as always, thought he knew better than the author of their text book and was doing his own thing; correcting the method as he went along._

"_Stir twice anti-clockwise, once clockwise and then repeat…" Regina read the boy's spidery writing exasperatedly. "Sev, it says to stir it four times anti-clockwise after adding the Porcupine quills."_

"_This will work better." He assured her, barely looking away from his potion to meet her gaze. _

"_How do you know that? How do you know it won't explode in your face and, due to the fact that I'm stupid enough to work next to you, my face."_

_He raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you so little faith in my Potions abilities, Gina?"_

"_Oh, yes, I forgot. You're almost as good as your precious Lily Evans." Regina sneered at him, looking over his shoulder to where the girl in question was working at a table with the other sixth year Gryffindors who were taking Potions. Despite the fact that Lily and Severus had fallen out the year before, he still got irritated when Regina made comments about the other girl. "I think if Slughorn praises either of you once more before the end of the lesson I might just tip the contents of your cauldron over your head."_

_Severus chuckled. "Oh, come on, Gina. Slughorn loves you."_

_Regina snorted. "Because I am my mother's daughter."_

"_Because you are an extremely talented witch." He corrected her gently, seeing the familiar disgust flitting through her eyes as she thought of being compared to her mother._

_With a dismissive shrug and roll of her eyes, Regina returned to her own potion, determinedly ignoring his attempts to offer suggestions on how she could improve her work. Severus merely focused on what he was doing, continuing to make additions and alterations to the instructions and smirking a little as his friend grew more and more irritated as her potion refused to turn the required sunshine yellow colour. She was desperately re-reading the instructions for a hint as to how to stop it being dark orange._

_When Professor Slughorn announced that it was time for them to stop working and made his usual rounds to inspect their potions, he raved over Severus and Lily's attempts with his usual enthusiasm. He gave Regina a warm smile and told her that her potion looked good, while quickly bypassing the table of Hufflepuffs behind them. He nodded approvingly at several more potions, while turning his nose up at others. To Regina's immense satisfaction he actually recoiled from Sirius' cauldron and poked at whatever James had created with distain._

_As Severus began packing up his things and pushing them into his bag, he managed to knock his copy of Advanced Potion-Making onto the floor. With a sigh, Regina bent to pick it up, glancing down at the page it had fallen open on. She snorted as she read the words 'Property of the Half-Blood Prince' in Severus' handwriting at the bottom of the first page and casually flicked through the book. _

"_Severus!" A frown appeared on her face as she scanned one page quickly. "The Muffliato Charm is mine! I invented that and you know it!"_

"_So?"_

"_You've written it in your book as if it was yours!" She glared at him, before flicking through the book more carefully. "That's mine too… and that! You've even written down the Langlock jinx?"_

_Severus grabbed the book off her and stuffed it in his bag. "Why are you getting so–?"_

"_They are mine! You can't just claim credit for–"_

"_Are you hoping they'll make your Mummy proud of you, Regina?" Severus asked spitefully. "It'll take more than a muffling charm and a childish jinx that sticks someone's tongue to the roof of their mouth to make Cora proud of you."_

"_Something like your stupid Sectumsempra curse you mean?" The girl hissed, leaning in so that no one else would be able to hear what she was saying._

_Severus' eyes flashed dangerously and his hand twitched to where his wand was tucked away out of sight. Regina arched an eyebrow at him, daring her friend to make a move. Before either of them could do anything else, however, a very unwelcome voice behind them made them whirl around. They were instantly united against their common enemy, their argument forgotten at once._

"_Alright, Snivellus?" _

_Regina glared at Sirius as he grinned broadly at them. She said nothing, however, not deigning to afford him such a privilege. Instead she curled her lip into a snarl and turned away, tugging gently on Severus' arm to get him to follow her._

"_That's right, Snivellus, do what your girlfriend says." James laughed. _

"_Calvorio!" Regina spat, aiming her wand at the boy. _

_A jet of red light burst from the end of her wand and headed straight for James. He yelped in surprise and raised a hand to his, suddenly cold, head. A horrified expression crossed his face as he realised what the Regina's curse had done. Neither she nor Severus were able to hide the amused smirks from their faces as they took in the sight of the newly bald James Potter, who was always so vain about his hair. Even Sirius spluttered with laughter at his friend as James went red with anger._

"_Fix it, Mills!"_

"_No." She answered calmly, smiling at him. _

_James turned to his best friend angrily. "She's your cousin! Make her fix it!"_

_Both Sirius and Regina looked disgusted at his words, but it was the Slytherin who spoke first. "He is _not_ my cousin!" _

"_She's not even a Black!" Sirius shot back. _

"_I'm more of a Black than you are, you filthy blood traitor!"_

"_You make that sound like something to be proud of!"_

_They were both grinding their teeth furiously, wands out and hands clutching them so tightly that their knuckles were white. Regina was about to utter another curse, she had just decided on the Ear-Shrivelling Curse, when Professor McGonagall's voice, in her most unimpressed tone, broke through the crowds that had gathered to watch the argument. _

"_Mr Black, Miss Mills, my office… now!"_

"_Professor! She made me bald!" James complained, waving his hand over his head. _

_Regina couldn't help a smirk twisting her lips as she looked at him. She could have sworn that the Transfiguration Professor was trying not to smile as she corrected what the girl had done. But then McGonagall was frowning at her again and Regina schooled her features into a less amused expression._

"_I think perhaps you should join us, too, Mr Potter. And Mr Snape, as well."_

"_Gina…" Sev started as the woman turned and strode away, expecting the four sixth-years to follow in her wake. "You don't have to protect me, you know."_

_She raised an eyebrow at him, the hint of a smile tugging at her mouth. "Who says I was protecting you? I don't want people saying I'm your girlfriend."_

_As their eyes met, both of them chuckled, their argument completely behind them._


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: In celebration of the fact that I've finished this fic now, I'll let you have another chapter ;)**_

_**Thank you all, guys! :D**_

* * *

Emma couldn't sit still. She hadn't liked the thought of Regina going to visit her mother and now she was adamant that she had been justified in her worries. The brunette had shrugged off her concerns, reminding her that she'd been dealing with Cora for decades and would be absolutely fine. Emma hadn't missed the look that passed between Regina and Severus, however, and was slightly irritated that the older woman seemed to be trying to protect her from something.

The two women had left the Hogwarts grounds together and walked to Hogsmede where Regina could Apparate to her mother's house. Emma had headed into the Hog's Head, hoping that Killian and Neal could distract her from her worries. They hadn't been much help, however.

After the meeting of the Order several days earlier, they were more vigilant about who was in their pub. Every couple of minutes they would sweep their gaze across the clientele looking for anything suspicious. Between their roving glances around the room, the two barmen would casually wander between the tables, collecting glasses and making conversation with the witches and wizards in the pub.

"I think Cora might be in again tonight." Neal muttered as he rounded the bar with a tray of empty glasses and set them on the surface.

Emma looked up from her drink, her eyebrows furrowed. "What? How d'you know?"

"See that table in the corner with the three old ladies, four old men and the guy who could easily pass as a troll?" He asked, keeping his gaze on the glasses. "They stopped talking when I walked over, but I'm pretty sure I heard 'Draco' and something about a plan."

"Keep an eye on them." The blonde ordered firmly.

Neal raised an eyebrow at her questioningly as Killian sidled up to them, laughing at something the blonde leaning over the bar apparently said to him. He shot her a wink and was still chuckling when he rested his elbows on the surface of the bar and looked between his friends.

"How are things going with your lady friend?" He asked Emma, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Is she as much of a firecracker in–?"

"Stop right there, Killian Jones!" The blonde ordered firmly, pointing a finger at him and narrowing her eyes. "I'm not discussing that with anyone, let alone you. I know what you're like. Besides," she glanced over her shoulder, "Neal reckons Cora's in tonight and I severely doubt Gina would appreciate me saying anything at all when there's a danger of her overhearing."

"She's here?" Killian asked, suddenly serious. His eyes moved over the customers until Neal surreptitiously pointed out the table they were keeping under close observation. "Shouldn't we try and listen in on their conversation or something?"

"How do you propose we do that, exactly?" Emma asked, unable to completely concentrate on the matter at hand. She was starting to wonder, if it was indeed Cora sitting in the corner of the pub, where Regina actually was. "Go and join them?"

The darker of the two men grinned and reached into his coat that was hanging on a peg behind the bar. He rifled through the many pockets, before pulling something flesh-coloured out and grinning at her. Emma raised an eyebrow, completely unimpressed at his apparent plan.

"Extendable ears." He informed her with a grin, waving the object at her. "Those Weasley twins know a thing or two about spying…"

"Are you honestly suggesting that we use a _toy_ Fred and George Weasley invented to listen to a conversation a group of potential Death Eaters are having?" Emma asked him in disbelief.

"Have you got a better plan?" Neal asked, taking the ears from his friend and sliding them underneath the tray he was about to carry over to the table in question.

When Emma didn't reply, merely scowled at him, he smirked and weaved his way across the room. They watched as he set down the tray and began handing out the drinks. Apparently he attempted a joke, but Neal was the only one laughing. The rest of the people privy to what he had said were staring at him, stony-faced. With a small shrug, the barman turned and walked back to the bar.

He handed the ear in his hand to Killian and rounded the bar. Leaving Killian and Emma to listen in, he kept the customers supplied with drinks and snacks and away from where his friends were hunched over the strange, rubbery ear, listening to the conversation on the other side of the room.

"… things are coming along nicely now. He is anticipating that it will only be a matter of weeks, a couple of months at most, before we can progress to the second stage." One of the females announced. Even in her disguise Emma was sure it was Cora speaking. There was something about her tone that was unmistakable.

"Can you be sure the boy is capable of doing what is asked of him? He's been working on this for months…" A male voice asked, almost hesitantly.

"Drac– _he_ is perfectly capable." A different female voice snapped angrily. "The Dark Lord trusts him to do as he was asked and that should be good enough for you."

"I'm sure Amycus is aware of that, my darling." The first woman spoke again, as far as Emma was concerned confirming her suspicions that it was in fact Cora. She made a hazy guess that the second woman, the one who had defended Draco so vehemently, was Narcissa. "I don't expect that he would question the Dark Lord, would you?"

"Of course not!"

"I didn't think so. Now, as to the other matter, Grey, how are things going with your… acquaintances."

Emma squinted at the ear on the bar, trying to work out what that last sentence meant. She put things together in her mind, linking bits of information she'd heard in different places. Grey… Greyback… Fenrir Greyback. That would mean that the acquaintances mentioned were, presumably, the other werewolves that Remus was living with at the moment.

"They're all coming round to my way of thinking." A growling voice answered, sounding as though he was laughing as he spoke. "We're going to have a very effective way of persuading people to do what we want."

"Perfect."

That was the last thing they heard before chairs scraping and footsteps moving towards the door caught their attention. Killian gave a sharp tug on the length of string attached to the ear on the bar between them and the other end zoomed across the floorboards and leapt up to join its partner. They waited until all eight figures had left, before glancing around.

"Fenrir Greyback?" Killian muttered, obviously having followed the same train of thought as his friend. "That's what Remus was talking about the other night, right?"

Emma nodded slowly. "At the moment I'm more concerned about what they were saying about their plan moving on to the second stage soon."

Killian sighed. "Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore."

* * *

It appeared to be morning when Regina opened her eyes next. The room, her old bedroom, was certainly bathed in sunlight and she wondered how long she had been unconscious. Pulling herself into a seated position, Regina raised one hand to her forehead and frowned, looking around for any clues as to what had happened.

She was still fully dressed, including her shoes. Whoever had put her to bed hadn't even bothered to cover her with a blanket. That would explain why she was absolutely freezing, she realised with a frown.

"You're awake at last?" The question sounded more like a sigh of relief as a figure crossed the room quickly towards her. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Regina snapped as her sister perched beside her on the bed.

Narcissa reached out to rest her hand on the younger woman's knee, but Regina flinched away. "Mother went too far this time, Gi." She said softly, pain and regret flashing through her eyes. "We were waiting outside… we heard you collapse…"

"Well that must have been nice for you."

"Gi… don't…"

With a flash of coal black eyes, the younger woman moved off the bed, putting distance between them. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, feeling vulnerable under the knowing, yet sympathetic, gaze of her older sister.

"Gina, please." Narcissa walked slowly towards her, her arm outstretched. "You _know_ what Mother's like… you know what hap–"

"Are you being serious?" Regina asked, laughing mirthlessly. "Of course I know what happens if we go against Mother's wishes. I am the one who woke up goodness knows how long after having the Cruciatus curse cast on me by our mother; our _mother_, Cissy. So don't _talk_ to me about what Mother is like."

"Why are you here, then?" Narcissa demanded, frowning. "You got away, Gina… why did you come back."

A full minute passed while the two women looked at each other. Then Regina lifted her chin and stared proudly at her sister. "For Henry. I need to make sure that she isn't planning something that will negatively affect my son."

"And Draco?"

"And Draco." Regina agreed with a slow nod. Then she sighed. "But Cissy, he is… he won't talk to Sev or I… he thinks we want to… I don't know, steal his praise? He won't accept our help."

"He is proud, like his father."

"What is Mother planning, Cis?" Regina asked. "You must have some idea. Where were you when I arrived?"

Narcissa looked worried. Her eyes flickered towards the door as though she expected their mother to appear there at any moment. Regina noticed her hesitation and stepped forward, bridging the gap between them and laying her hand gently on her sister's forearm.

"What is it?"

"I can't…"

The younger woman frowned. "Why not?"

"Because it's better that you don't know."

Regina almost told Narcissa that she knew that there had been secret meetings taking place in the Hog's Head, but managed to stop herself at the last moment. Telling her sister would be doing the very thing that she had tried to assure the members of the Order she wouldn't ever do. Instead she clenched her jaw and curled her hands into fists at her sides. Furrowing her eyebrows she took another step forward, removing the space that had been left between them when Narcissa stepped backwards.

"Cissy… how can I protect your son if I don't know what is going on?"

"The plan will benefit Draco, not hinder him."

"How can you be sure? This is the Dark Lord and his supporters we're talking about. Mother is, first and foremost, a Death Eater. That will always, always come before us. Our mother, who taught us that love is weakness and power is everything."

"Regina."

"No, Narcissa, you know it's true."

There was a long silence. Regina was about to give up and count her losses when her sister let out a long sigh. The younger woman paused, tilting her head and waiting for Narcissa to say something. Again it didn't seem as though she was going to, but then, as Regina began walking towards the door, her sister grasped her hand.

"Draco thinks he's almost finished fixing the Vanishing Cabinet."

Regina frowned. "The what?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet… didn't you know?"

"I knew he was working on something, but neither he nor Severus have been particularly forthcoming on exact details." Irritation flashed across her face. "Apparently everyone believes it is in my best interests to know as little as possible."

Narcissa nodded slowly. Retreating to the bed, she patted the mattress beside her and waited for her sister to join her. It was reminiscent of their childhoods and Regina almost smiled at the memories that flooded through her. Most of the few good memories she had of her past involved Narcissa in some way.

"There is a Vanishing Cabinet hidden within Hogwarts. Its twin is in Borgin and Burkes." Narcissa explained quietly. "It needed some repairs, which Draco has been undertaking when he can. Things haven't exactly been going to plan and… some people… have been getting impatient…"

"The cursed necklace?"

"Quite."

"Was that Mother?" Regina asked with a deep sigh. When her sister nodded, she frowned. "Draco very nearly got the blame for that. Luckily he had spent the afternoon with me so I was able to vouch for his innocence."

Narcissa's jaw clenched. "I warned Mother and Bella against it…"

Regina snorted. "As if they would ever listen."

Inclining her head slightly, the older woman exhaled sharply. "The Cabinet is almost ready. Draco estimates that it will be two months at most before it can be used to transport Death Eaters into the Castle."

"For what purpose?"

"To kill Dumbledore." Narcissa told her bluntly.

A sudden chill ran through Regina and she clenched her hands into fists. "Does Severus know?"

Narcissa nodded. "Of course. He performed the Unbreakable Vow to say that, should Draco fail, he will carry out the Dark Lord's wishes."

"He…"

"Regina. In a war there are casualties."

Dark eyes met slightly lighter ones almost desperately. "But how many casualties?"


	18. Chapter 18

Both Emma and Regina had gone to visit Dumbledore within half an hour of each other. The headmaster was amused that, less than ten minutes after the blonde had left his office, the brunette had knocked and appeared agitatedly in the doorway. Both women had been less than reassured by his manner, but there was nothing he could do about that; both Emma and Regina were naturally cautious and suspicious and Dumbledore doubted that would ever change.

Emma had informed him of the conversation they'd overheard in the Hog's Head. She frowned as he waved away her concerns over the plan the group had been discussing. Emma already knew that Dumbledore was aware of Fenrir Greyback's involvement because of Remus' undercover role within the werewolf community, but she hadn't expected him to brush off the rest of the information she laid out before him so flippantly.

As he informed her, quite firmly, that he wasn't in any way alarmed about Cora's mention of the second stage of their plan, the blonde Charms teacher left the office with a slight shrug, leaving the man chuckling lightly and shaking his head in amusement. He didn't have long to mull over the conversation, however, as Regina appeared to bring him more information.

Her, slightly panicked, announcement that Cora was intending to use Draco's newly repaired Vanishing Cabinet to transport Death Eaters into the Castle with the aim of killing him, was met with a similarly dismissive attitude. Regina gaped at him as he smiled jovially and waved a hand in her direction, informing her that he was sure things would work out.

"Where the hell have you been?" Emma demanded, catching Regina's arm as the older woman made her way through the corridors back to her own rooms after the day's lessons were over. "No one's seen you since you went to your mother's house."

The warmth the contact spread through her limb was instantly replaced by icy cold fear as she remembered what Narcissa had told her about wars causing casualties. She dreaded to think what would happen if Cora discovered her relationship with Emma. Pulling her arm away, Regina tugged on her robes and straightened her spine.

"It is none of your concern how I spend my time, especially in relation to my family, Professor Swan." Regina replied coldly, fixing Emma with a hard look.

Emma frowned at her. "What are you–?"

"If you'll excuse me, I have essays to mark."

Without a backwards glance, Regina swept away along the stone passageway, keeping her head held high until she had rounded the corner. Then she stumbled slightly in her step and lowered her chin with a long exhalation of breath. She almost leant heavily against the wall, but realised that Emma was probably following her and sped up once more. Sure enough, she heard footsteps and someone calling her name behind her.

"Gina!"

"Professor Swan!"

"Back to formalities, are we?" Emma demanded angrily, catching up with the brunette and wrapping her hand around Regina's bicep. She pulled her backwards roughly, forcing her to turn and meet her gaze. "What the hell happened?"

"Kindly unhand me." The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher ordered; nothing kind about her tone at all.

"That's not what you were saying yesterday morning, Gina." Emma reminded her in a low voice, leaning close so that her breath tickled the brunette's ear.

Regina managed to stop herself shivering slightly. "That's as may be, Professor Swan, but I think you and I should…"

Letting go of her arm, Emma stepped back. She shook her head and the expression on her face cut straight through to Regina's heart. Her resolve shook, but she managed to stay strong. "Regina… please don't tell me that you're about to say we should break up or stop seeing each other or whatever?"

"I think it's for the best."

"Fuck that, Regina!" The blonde exploded, her eyes flashing. "Fuck that! What happened with your mother? What did she say?"

"This has nothing to do with my mother, Professor Swan." Regina lied swiftly, folding her arms. "This outburst proves that you are far from mature enough to–"

"Bullshit. Until you went to see Cora you were happy. You and me… we were good. No, we were fucking amazing, Regina. Before you spoke to your mother you weren't thinking about breaking up with me."

Regina fought to remain emotionless. "Think what you want, but whatever we were… it has to end."

"I'm getting serious déjà vu here, Regina." Emma told her irritably.

"Then you should realise that I am completely serious, Professor Swan." The older woman said firmly. "This cannot happen."

* * *

"_You've gotta stop moping about Queen Regina, Ems." Ruby sighed, dropping onto the ground beside her friend and following her gaze to where Regina and Severus were sitting on the grass with various books and sheets of parchment spread out around them. "Even if she weren't so bloody crackers about Daniel and you stood the tiniest of chances with her, she's revising for her N.E. W. T.s. She'd probably murder you if you even tried to distract her right now."_

"_I know she likes me." Emma replied stubbornly, resting her chin on her hand and her elbow on her knee as she kept her eyes trained on the brunette seventh year. "I catch her watching me sometimes like she wants to say something or…"_

"_Emma!" Ruby glanced towards Mary Margaret and Aurora who were sitting on the blonde's other side looking equally wary at her refusal to admit she might be seeing something that wasn't there. "Just gi' up!"_

"_Come on honey… concentrate on what you've got with Neal." Mary Margaret advised her gently._

"_Even if Regina _did_ feel anything other than strong dislike for you, she would never act on it." Aurora pointed out. "She'll be too worried about what people will say and what they'll think about her. Did you know that her aunt once used a love potion on my aunt?"_

"_What?" The other three chorused in surprise._

_The red-head nodded. "Yeah… she convinced Aunt Briar that she was in love with her and persuaded her that they should run away together. Regina's mother found them and brought them back. No one's quite sure what happened, but Maleficent went mad and no one ever sees her now."_

"_Bloody hell, Em… stay away from that family, whatever you do." Ruby advised, shaking her head and letting out a long, low whistle._

_Emma sighed deeply and scowled, keeping her eyes firmly directed towards the pair of older students who were deeply engrossed in their work. She loved the way Regina's hair looked perfect, even with the girl running her hand through it nervously as she flicked through a text book. The sunlight made it shine and the blonde wasn't even sorry that she was unable to drag her gaze away._

_A jolt of electricity ran through her as, in response to something Severus had said, Regina glanced quickly over her shoulder and their eyes met. The dark eyes locked with hers widened slightly as something seemed to pass between them and, unless Emma was very much mistaken, a soft blush crossed Regina's cheeks._

_Whipping her head back towards her books quickly, the older girl's shoulders hunched and she bowed her head. Her friend appeared to be trying to talk to her, Severus' eyes sliding to where the sixth year girls were sitting every so often, but Regina completely ignored him. He laughed as she reached out and pushed his arm before gathering her things and stalking away in the direction of the castle._

"_Don't!" Ruby growled, grabbing Emma's arm and pulling her back down to the ground as the blonde made to follow the older girl inside. "Em, don't."_

"_What?" Emma asked innocently. "I just remembered that I have to go and see Professor McGonagall…" _

_The brunette shook her head, flicking her long dark hair over one shoulder. "You can't kid us on, love." _

"_I'm not trying to." Emma replied, scrambling to her feet and setting off quickly towards the building, leaving her exasperated friends behind her._

_As the blonde was almost running and Regina had slowed her pace significantly, Emma entered the castle just behind the older girl. She was so close that she actually walked into the brunette just inside the huge wooden doors. Regina jumped and whirled around, fixing her piercing gaze on whoever had dared to touch her. For a split second her expression softened when she realised who was standing behind her, but then she glared furiously at Emma._

"_Are you stalking me, Swan?"_

"_What? No!" Emma replied defensively. "Are you stalking me?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous." Regina scoffed. "I'm not the one with the almost obsessive crush."_

_There was silence between them as Regina's words sank in. Emma's stomach churned and she felt heat rushing to her cheeks. Her gaze dropped to her feet and she took a step backwards, trying to put as much distance between them as she could. Her heel caught an uneven flagstone and she stumbled. The blonde would have fallen and almost definitely hit her head hard if Regina's hand hadn't darted out and grasped hold of her tightly, pulling her back._

_Their bodies collided heavily as Regina's action caused Emma to pitch forward into her. The blonde's hands automatically found their way to the brunette's hips to steady herself, while Regina's landed on Emma's shoulders. For a split second they just looked at each other. Then, unable to stop herself, Emma slowly leant forward and pressed her lips gently to Regina's. _

_It was hard to say who was more surprised when Regina started kissing her back. It only lasted a minute, because the sound of footsteps somewhere reminded both girls that they were standing in the Entrance Hall and they pulled apart. Emma was unable to stop the broad grin that crossed her face as it dawned on her what had happened. Regina, however, looked scared._

"_Swan…" Her voice cracked slightly, before she took a breath and pulled herself together. "Stay away from me."_

_Emma gaped as the brunette turned and walked quickly in the direction of the Dungeons. "Wait… hey! Regina, wait!" She almost tripped in her haste, grasping Regina by the bicep and pulling her around to face her. "What's wrong?"_

"_Let go of me." Regina ordered. _

_Emma complied instantly, but her eyebrows furrowed as she took in the hostile expression being sent in her direction. "Regina… I don't understand. You kissed me back?"_

"_I think it's for the best that we forget that ever happened."_

"_Fuck that, Regina!" Emma was genuinely hurt by the request. "Fuck that! You kissed me back… I can't pretend that never happened. I won't!"_

"_I'm warning you, Swan…" _

_The blonde pouted at her childishly. "Yeah? What are you going to do about it?"_

"_You are such a child!" Regina half-laughed, shaking her head. "How could you even think that I would choose you over Daniel?"_

"_Because…"_

_The brunette arched an eyebrow. "Because in a moment of insanity I gave in and kissed you?"_

"_Bullshit. You liked it, Regina. You kissed me and you liked it and now you're scared because you don't think you're supposed to feel like this about someone like me. You and me… we could be good. No, we could be fucking amazing, Regina." Emma told her earnestly, reaching for the older girl's hand. Their fingers touched for a moment, before Regina pulled away._

"_Think what you want, but I love Daniel."_

"_Do you?"_

"_Yes, Swan, I do." The brunette snapped angrily. "Now I suggest you drop this and get it into your thick skull that this is never going to happen."_

* * *

After her conversation with Emma, instead of heading back to the loneliness of her private chambers, Regina made her way towards the rooms that Professor Dumbledore had kindly allowed Maleficent and Briar to move into until they could figure out a more permanent arrangement. She knocked softly on the door and waited until it was opened.

"What's wrong, dear?" Maleficent asked, seeing instantly that something had upset her niece. Ushering Regina inside, she shot a look at the other woman and Briar nodded and retreated through a door and out of earshot. "Now, GiGi, tell me what's wrong."

At once everything that was bothering the younger woman came tumbling out; from going to visit Cora to breaking up with Emma. Regina managed to get almost the whole way through without breaking down, but recalling the confused, heartbroken expression on her girlfriend's face sent her over the edge.

"So… you threw away your chance at happiness because of what Cora did to Daniel?" Maleficent asked. When Regina sniffed and nodded, she sighed and cupped her cheek gently. "My dear, darling girl… you can't hide away for the rest of your life because you're scared of what that woman might do. I did that and, if it weren't for you and Rory, Briar and I would still be separated."

Regina was briefly amused by her aunt's use of Aurora's nickname, but she didn't smile. Instead she shook her head slowly. "Aunt Mal… it's bad enough that I can't keep Henry away from Mother, but I won't let Emma put herself in danger for me. I know her… she acts and speaks before she thinks. And I know she would try to protect me and I wouldn't be able to stop her and Emma would get hurt."

"So you've got someone who wants to protect you? Count yourself lucky, girl."

"I don't want her to protect me!" Regina argued. "I want her safe."

Maleficent smiled gently, tucking a strand of her niece's hair behind her ear. "And that, my dear, is how I know you've just done something completely stupid."

"What?"

"If, as you say, Emma is impulsive and reckless, then I hardly think you telling her you want to end your relationship is going to stop her coming to your rescue should the need arise. I suspect that it will simply make her more determined to prove herself to you."

Regina groaned, realising that her aunt was probably right. "So how can I…?"

"You cannot control her, GiGi." The older woman reminded her gently. "You can't keep her tucked away in cotton wool and safe from harm. Emma will make her own decisions and I don't doubt that one more than one occasion you will be incredibly glad of that fact."

"What do you know, Aunt Mal?"

The Seer chuckled and shook her head. "Maybe something, maybe nothing."

"I hate it when you say that." The brunette muttered, glaring at her childishly and earning a tinkling laugh in response. Then she sighed. "But what about the other thing… the Dumbledore thing…"

At once the mood turned sombre and Maleficent sighed. "Dumbledore knows what he's doing, Regina. He knows more than he's letting on about the events taking place. If he doesn't think your mother's plan is something to be worried about, then rest assured things will work out."

"But what if–?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a pillar of the magical community, Regina." Maleficent reminded her gently. Then she smiled, a slightly triumphant smirk twisting her lips. "D'you know why your mother was so against Briar and I being together? The real reason why she was so keen to have me under her control?" When the brunette shook her head, her aunt chuckled. "Apparently He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was of the opinion that I would make a prophecy relating to Dumbledore and the Dark Lord's rise to power. Cora couldn't risk losing the chance to be the one to inform her master of any such prophecy."

"She destroyed your life just so she could gain his favour?" Regina asked, shaking her head. Then she remembered what she'd told her sister only that morning. "I shouldn't be surprised; Mother is a Death Eater first and foremost. Everything else is secondary."

"Your mother does love you, Regina… just… in her own way."

The young woman smiled weakly and stood, pressing a kiss to the top of her aunt's head and saying goodnight. She called out to Briar as she left, smiling as the other woman appeared from the bedroom in time to return the sentiments.

It was only when she was making her way back to her chambers, feeling more relaxed than she had been before visiting her aunt, that Regina realised something that made her stomach drop and an icy cold surge through her veins. Maleficent had prophesied that when evil approaches a pillar will fall. She had also called Dumbledore a pillar of the magical community.

Dumbledore was the pillar that was going to fall.

Dumbledore _was_ going to die.

* * *

**_A/N: I feel like I need to translate some of Ruby's Yorkshire phrases, thanks Lauren and Lucy for them!_**

**_'weren't so bloody crackers' - wasn't so crazy_**

**_'Just gi' up' - Just give up_**

**_'You can't kid us on' - You're not fooling us_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: This is the penultimate chapter and it really kicked my ass while I was trying to write it, so I apologise if it's not great! Literally, I was trying to finish it for about 2 and a half months... The last chapter was done and dusted ages ago!**_

_**Anyway, thank you all as always - you're awesome! :D**_

_**x**_

* * *

Regina had avoided Emma since breaking up with her. She felt stupid and she knew she had acted rashly. The brunette hated how much she missed the blonde; her stupid jokes and her inappropriate behaviour and the way she made Regina feel. But still she couldn't bring herself to apologise or admit she had been wrong.

Emma, on the other hand, was doing whatever she could to get the other woman to talk to her. She refused to let Regina go after finally getting her. Ruby and Mary Margaret seemed to think it had been inevitable that the relationship would end this way and were trying to get Emma to admit that to herself. Belle and Aurora were of the opposite opinion and argued that there was obviously something behind Regina's sudden decision to end things. Killian was just sorry that he hadn't had the opportunity to watch the two women interacting; something that earned him several swift smacks from several different directions.

Henry was doing his best to try and fix things between his mother and his Charms teacher. As far as Regina and Emma were concerned the boy simply wanted their friendship to get back on track; they had no idea that he knew exactly what had been going on between them.

Aside from her failed relationship, Regina was on tenterhooks waiting to hear what was happening about the plan to kill Dumbledore. She hadn't told Severus or Draco that she was aware of the end result of the plan and neither did they know that she knew that Severus had promised to go through with the murder if her nephew could not. The knowledge broke her heart because she knew that neither man was really capable of doing such a thing and neither would willingly do so. Then again, neither really had a choice in the matter.

"Gina…" Severus barged into her chambers one evening and looked wildly at her. "Potter used _Sectumsempra_." He paled slightly as her eyes flickered over his face. "Draco is in the hospital wing."

"What?" She almost screamed. "That… Potter dared to… he used _Sectumsempra_ on my nephew?"

She shot to her feet and moved towards the door so quickly that her hand was on the handle before Severus reached her. "Gina… think about what you're doing before you kill the boy."

"I wasn't even thinking that far ahead." She spat venomously.

"I have dealt with the situation."

Regina's eyes narrowed. "How long did you wait before telling me this, Severus? Why didn't you inform me at once?"

"Because I know that you wouldn't have been able to remain the slightest bit objective in dealing with Potter." He told her bluntly. "He didn't have my old text book in his possession, but I know he has it; how else would he have known about Sectumsempra? The idiot boy even tried to claim that the book he had, with the name 'Roonil Wazlib' written inside the cover, was his own… as though that would fool me."

"What did you do to him?" Regina demanded, wanting vengeance for her nephew.

Severus looked at her sharply. "What could I do, Regina? Use the Cruciatus curse on him?" He ignored her visible flinch and frowned. "I gave him detention every Saturday for the rest of the year."

"Det– Detention?"

"He will be missing every remaining Quidditch match which, for Potter, is one of the worst punishments available."

Regina scowled. "The Gryffindor–Ravenclaw Quidditch match is this Saturday… I suppose I shall take a great deal of satisfaction in watching Henry's team destroying the Gryffindors. But Potter better hope he doesn't run into me in a deserted corridor anytime soon…"

"Don't be a fool, Gina." Severus snapped at her. "You cannot do anything to Potter. The golden boy is untouchable."

She ground her teeth, knowing that he was right. If she got revenge for the boy's attack on Draco then all the work she had put into redeeming herself and convincing everyone that she could be trusted would be ruined. Instead she busied herself with visiting Draco in the hospital wing and assuring Narcissa that he was alright.

The fact that Gryffindor triumphed over Ravenclaw in their match the following Saturday even without Potter's involvement did nothing to improve Regina's mood. On top of her fury over the boy's attack on Draco, she now had to deal with Henry's intense disappointment which seemed to lead to him double his efforts to reunite her and Emma. While Regina was sure that the blonde would be able to soothe her bad temper unlike anyone else, she was too stubborn to admit to it and pushed her even further away.

Time passed and things went on as normal. There were several more meetings of the Order of the Phoenix and gradually the members were starting to adjust to Regina being part of their ranks. By Dumbledore's request, Regina hadn't mentioned anything about her conversation with Narcissa or what they'd privately discussed. She didn't understand why he was acting like there was nothing going on when he was perfectly capable of doing something to prevent whatever was coming.

"Severus…" Regina grasped her friend's forearm tightly and pulling him into the newly emptied Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. "What's going on? How long will it be until Draco finishes whatever it is he's working on?"

"He's finished."

"What?"

The man nodded slowly, folding his arms and looking down at the witch. "The Vanishing Cabinet is repaired. The plan is going ahead as the Dark Lord and Cora intended."

"When?"

Severus glanced at her sharply. "Regina…"

"When, Sev?"

"Tonight."

Some undefinable emotion flashed through the woman's eyes and her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "What's going to happen?"

"Regina, you don't–"

"Just tell me the truth!" She bellowed furiously, stalking quickly towards her friend and stopping just before she collided with him. Her eyes slipped closed and she exhaled sharply. When she spoke again, her tone was softer, more resigned. "Please, tell me."

"Draco will signal to the others waiting in Borgin and Burkes and they will travel through the Cabinet and into Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why?" Regina repeated with a frown. "Why are they coming here? Why?"

"You know why." Severus said in a soft voice. "Narcissa told you."

"… to kill Dumbledore."

"Yes."

There was a long pause as the two friends stared at each other. The man's face was set and determined as he refused to allow himself to dwell on the impossible task facing him. Regina was trying to work out how she should feel. There were too many demands on her emotions, pulling her every which way in a barrelling onslaught of feelings that she could barely hold herself firm against. She could barely begin to sort through with her desperately repressed feelings for Emma while she was still struggling to deal with everything else.

"Is there no other way?" Regina asked at last, her voice low and quiet.

Severus shook his head. "You know there isn't. You know about the Unbreakable Vow and you know about Maleficent's prophecy."

"But this is Aunt Mal!" She argued vehemently. "She's always saying things are going to happen and then they don't."

"This is different, Regina. You know it, I know it… as much as I want to believe there's a way around this, a way out, I can't."

The witch shook her head, unable to look at him. "I want no part of this."

"You don't have to play a part, Gina. But you cannot tell anyone. To do so would put them in grave danger. If Cora thought for a moment–"

Whirling round, she fixed him with a furious glare. "You think I want people to be aware I even _know_ of this plan? You think I want to be linked to… to _this_… in any way? Dumbledore believed in me… he trusted me… he allowed me a chance that very few would be willing to give. I want no part in any of this, Severus."

"Your mother–"

"My mother is my concern."

"She wants you to be there, Gina."

"No." Pulling herself up to her full height, the brunette glared at him with narrowed eyes. "I will not play any part in this. You can tell my mother that I want nothing more to do with her and her scheming and plotting. It's been a long time coming, but I finally realised that I don't need her. I am going to live my own life from now on. I am going to make my own decisions. The only thing I'm going to concentrate on now is my son's happiness."

Severus looked at her warily, recognising the streak of defiance that had long been part of his best friend's nature. It rarely showed itself, but when it did there was no changing Regina's mind. She looked as determined now as she ever had and the wizard had no trouble believing that she would defend her son and her decision to lead her own life with whatever it took. It had never been a doubt in Severus' mind that Regina would die for Henry if it came to it and now, with her pitting herself against her family, he was worried that it would, indeed, come to that.

"Gina… for your sake… for Henry's sake… don't do this." He almost pleaded. "Don't stand against Cora. By all means stay out of the action, but please don't make her any angrier than she already is."

With a sigh, her expression softened, and Regina laid a hand on his arm. "Sev, I have to. I'm thirty-six-years-old. I have to stop letting Mother control me before I run out of chances for happiness."

"Is this about Swan?"

"Partly." Regina admitted. "She was willing to put her faith in me. Emma was willing to be patient and believe that, eventually, I'd trust her enough to let her in. She could be my happy ending, Sev. She could have been everything I needed for the rest of my life."

"You _do_ love her."

"Yes."

"Have you told her?"

Shaking her head, the woman looked away. "No. I think it's too late for me now. I pushed her away. I was trying to protect her, it was for her own good, but I was an absolute bitch to her. I have to concentrate on Henry and making sure he has the best life he can possibly have."

"Cora's already taken his father… don't give her an excuse to take his mother away as well."

Regina smiled and laid her hand on Severus' cheek in a rare physical display of affection. "He may not have had Daniel, but he always had you."

"And he always will, Gina, as will you, but–"

"Good." She cut him off with a smile. "My decision is made, Severus. I will no longer blindly do as my mother commands."

* * *

Severus watched as Regina strode from the room with her head held high. Then he followed in her footsteps quickly and headed towards the Teachers' Wing of the Castle. Finding himself outside Professor Swan's door, he hesitated, almost hating himself for what he was about to do. Raising a hand, he knocked firmly and waited for the door to open.

Moments later it did and the blonde Charms Professor blinked at him in confusion. He was obviously the last person she had expected to be standing outside her door and she couldn't quite think of any reason why he would be.

"Can I come in?" Severus asked bluntly, keeping his face expressionless.

"Err… yeah, I guess." She agreed, standing aside to let him in. Severus looked around, taking in the young woman's private space, before she coughed uncomfortably and drew his attention back to her. "So… how can I help you?"

"It's about Professor Mills."

Emma's face hardened instantly and she raised her chin, expecting him to tell her to back off. "What about her?"

"Don't give up on her, Swan."

"Huh?" The blonde frowned, not having expected to hear those words at all. "What?"

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you that Regina is an extremely complicated woman. She feels things deeply and that, ultimately, has been her undoing thus far. She adored her father and he died. She loved Daniel and he was killed. Her biggest fear is that something will happen to you if she lets you into her life completely."

"I can take care of myself."

He chuckled mirthlessly. "Have you ever met Cora Mills-Black?"

"No." Emma admitted, shaking her head slowly. "But she can't be that–"

"Underestimating her is a big mistake. It could be the last mistake you ever make, Professor Swan." Severus warned her. "If Cora found out how much you mean to her daughter she would kill you as soon as look at you."

"Why is she so intent on making Regina miserable?"

"Cora wants Regina completely under her thumb. She hates the idea of her daughter having her independence. Cora needs to be in control, to know that Regina will do exactly what is asked of her. If she realises that Gina is in love with you then she will realise that her control is beginning to slip and she will react as she sees fit to remove the obstacle to her power. You are that obstacle, Emma. Regina can't lose anyone else she feels so strongly about and so she is distancing herself from you for your own safety."

Emma blinked several times, the man's words slowly sinking in. "She… she's in love with me?"

"Is that really a surprise?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But she never…"

He sighed exasperatedly. "Of course she didn't. Haven't you been listening to anything I've said?"

"No. I mean yes, but… she's in love with me?" A slow smile spread over the woman's face and she bit her lip, her eyes beginning to glaze over. "She actually loves me?"

Severus sighed again. "Really? Focus, Professor Swan."

"Right, sorry…"

"You'll have your work cut out persuading her that she doesn't need to keep you at arm's length and you don't have much time to do that."

"Why not?"

There was a pause, but Severus chose not to answer. "It's not important. The sooner you change her mind the easier it will be. The longer Regina is left to brood on this, the more determined she will be to keep you at bay."

Emma nodded distractedly. "I'll go now. There's no time like the present, right?"

He nodded as she left the room, not even stopping to remember that they were her chambers and she was leaving him in them. Emma made her way along the corridor and knocked on Regina's door urgently. There was a long pause before it was opened and then, on seeing who was demanding her attention, the brunette tried to close it without allowing Emma inside.

Refusing to be turned away, the younger woman stuck her foot in the gap, preventing the door from being closed. She barely even noticed the dull ache that caused her foot to throb as the thick wood rebounded off her shoe and allowed her to push her way into the room. Regina stared at her in a mixture of surprise and indignation as Emma rounded on her determinedly.

"I won't let you push me away anymore, Gina."

"Professor Swan, what on earth do you think you are–?"

"Don't you Professor Swan _me_, Regina Mills. I _know_ you want this, us, as much as I do." A flicker passed through Regina's eyes, as though she was surprised by the passion behind the blonde's words. Emma noticed it at once and frowned. "You didn't believe me, did you? Did you think I'd have given up on you before now? You did, didn't you? You really had that little faith in me?"

Regina's heart clenched painfully in her chest at the defeated expression on Emma's face and she wanted nothing more than to kiss away her fears. "Emma, I… it was nothing to do with you, I assure you. I am simply not sure that I deserve half the loyalty or effort that you have put into attempting to win me over."

"Oh, Gina, you are." Emma replied forcefully, moving into the brunette's personal space and backing her up against the door that had closed behind her. "You are. Since the first time I saw you when I was eleven-years-old I knew that I would always fight for you. I've always known that you were my destiny, my missing piece. I will never, never stop trying to make you see that too."

"Em…"

Taking her chance, the blonde grasped Regina's face gently between her hands and kissed her. She poured every ounce of emotion she possessed into the kiss, willing Regina to believe what she said.


	20. Chapter 20

"Prof– Emma. Please, don't…" Regina broke the kiss and backed away quickly as the blonde followed her across the room.

"Why not, Regina?" Emma asked gently. "We can take this at whatever pace you're comfortable with. It's all in your hands."

"I can't… Henry… My mother… I just…"

Emma shook her head firmly. "You can't let Cora control your life anymore, Regina. And Henry; he wants you to be happy. Besides, the kid loves me. I'm his favourite teacher apart from you and Severus." Seeing that the brunette was still wary, she placed her hands gently on either side of Regina's face again, smiling softly at her. "Gina… please don't deny you have feelings for me. Don't tell me that there's nothing real between us. That would break my heart."

Regina winced. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Emma. That's why this… whatever is going on between us… can't happen. We have to stop. You _will_ get hurt… or worse."

"Is this about Daniel?" Emma asked. She remembered the handsome Hufflepuff Prefect, who had softened the young Regina, well. She also remembered the stories she'd heard about how he'd died. She had heard the true story, which was worse than most of the rumours, from Regina's own mouth and she had seen with her own eyes how much Regina had loved Daniel. "I'm not good and kind and gentle like he was, Gina. If Cora thinks she can separate us like–"

"Emma!" The dark eyes searching hers were wide and tear-filled. "My mother will kill you. She won't hesitate. I can't… I won't lose someone else I lo–" The word almost slipped out before Regina could stop it. Hastily she corrected herself, but Emma heard anyway. "I care about…"

"I love you too, Regina." Emma assured her softly, stroking the pad of her thumb along the other woman's cheekbone.

As the blonde rested her forehead against Regina's, the older woman sighed. "Emma…"

"Gina!" The door of her room burst open and Severus burst in, wide eyed and panic stricken. He paid no attention to the proximity of the two women, striding across the chamber and standing beside them. "They're here… They've got into the castle. I didn't expect them so soon."

"What?" Regina's words were barely more than an exhale of breath as she ripped herself away from Emma. "When?"

"Just now… Cora's gone to fetch Henry."

"No!"

"Bellatrix and the others are headed to meet Dumbledore at the Astronomy tower. Draco…"

"Go, Severus." Emma urged him, not entirely sure what was going on. "I'll go with Regina."

He stared at her for a moment, before giving a sharp nod of his head and turning on his heels. His robes whipped around him as he strode from the chamber once more and vanished from sight.

When Emma turned back to her lover she saw the older woman fumbling with her robes. Shaking her head, the blonde hastily buttoned them for her and held out Regina's wand. As she made to follow her from the room, Regina shook her head.

"No, Emma, no. You stay well away from my mother… my sister… from all of this. Stay here."

The blonde snorted and pushed past her. "As if. This isn't just about you, Gi… Henry's in danger."

"You don't… If you knew… If you really knew what was going on, Emma you wouldn't be half as keen to help me, let alone have anything to do with me…"

"Regina… whatever it is we can discuss it _after_ we've got Henry safe and sound." Emma promised, trying to remind the brunette of the seriousness of their situation. "If there are Death Eaters in the Castle we need to raise the alarm." She saw Regina's hesitation and frowned. "You cannot be serious…"

"They're my family, Emma."

"But, Regina–"

"Bella's my sister; Draco's my nephew; My… my mother."

"The same mother who's gone to get _your_ son and take him god knows where for god knows what reason." Emma snapped, trying to get through to the brunette. "Regina… Regina!"

The Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor pushed roughly past her and sprinted from the room. With an aggravated sigh, Emma ran after her, making their way towards the Ravenclaw Tower. She guessed that Regina was hoping they would be able to beat Cora there and get to Henry before she could. In all the years she'd known the older woman, Emma didn't think she'd ever seen Regina looking quite so terrified.

They sprinted through the dark corridors, completely ignoring the few people they came across as they travelled across the Castle and closer to Regina's son. Though Emma was taller and leaner and, she'd have said, far more used to running than the brunette, she struggled to keep up with Regina as they neared the Ravenclaw Tower. Even in her high-heeled boots Regina was sure she had never run so fast in her entire life, fuelled by her fear for Henry.

Rounding a final corner, the brunette witch skidded to a halt, her eyes wide. Henry was walking alongside his grandmother, still dressed in his pyjamas with his boots on his feet and his cloak thrown over his shoulders. His hair was still mussed from being woken up and if she hadn't been so scared Regina would have smiled fondly at the dopey, sleepy expression on his face.

"Henry!" She called desperately, one hand grasping blindly for him.

"Regina." Cora smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her grandson's shoulder. "We were just coming to find you. We need to get out of here."

"What's going on, Mom?" Henry asked, his face screwing up in confusion. Even through the haze of sleep that still surrounded him he could sense the fear radiating off his mother. "Grandmother says I can't stay here anymore and I can't come back next year. Why not?"

"Henry come here… Mother, please…"

Cora simply tightened her grip on the boy in response. "What do you think I'd do to him, my darling? He's my grandson; I'd never harm him."

"I never thought you'd kill my husband!" Regina almost screamed, losing control in the face of the intense emotions coursing through her.

In her surprise at the younger woman's outburst, Cora relinquished her hold on Henry's shoulders. Using the opportunity presented to him, the boy darted forwards away from her and rushed towards where his mother and Emma were standing. On impulse, Cora raised her wand, but Regina was faster. She raised her own, slashing it through the air and causing her mother's wand to sail out of her hand. Regina caught it and threw it behind her to Emma, who held onto it tightly.

"You performed the killing curse on Daniel while I begged you to spare him." Regina reminded her mother, apparently forgetting that Emma and her son were standing right behind her. In that moment the brunette was so full of emotion, so angry at the woman facing her, that she didn't care who could hear her. "I was pregnant and yet you murdered my husband, my son's father, without batting an eyelid. I would have promised you anything if you'd let him live. I would have done whatever you asked of me if you'd spared his life. But you wouldn't. You took Daniel from me and I _will not_ let you take my son."

"What are you going to do, Regina?" Cora sneered, stepping closer to the shaking woman.

"I'll kill you."

The firm, determined tone with which the words were said made both Emma and Henry gasp with horror. Cora, however, simply laughed.

"You do not have it in you, Regina. You've always been a disappointment. Bella, Cissy… they're daughters to be proud of. Your sisters have never let me down."

"What about Dromeda, Mother? She's my sister too."

Cora hissed. "You want someone to blame for Daniel's death? Blame _her_. Blame Andromeda. She put ideas into your head… running off and marrying that… _man_. I should never have let her get away with that. I should have taught _her_ the lesson before I needed to teach _you_."

"That wouldn't have stopped me falling in love with him."

"But it might have made you think twice about disobeying me."

"You think I won't do that again, Mother? To protect people I care about?" The brunette asked, her eyes narrowing. She raised her wand and examined it almost curiously for a moment, twirling it between her fingers. "All those times when you used the Cruciatus Curse on me as a form of punishment…. when I wouldn't do what you wanted… when you believed I'd failed you… what was it you used to say, Mother? 'I'm doing this for your own good, Regina, you'll thank me one day.' Well maybe this is the day." Closing her eyes for a moment, the witch channelled all of her anger and pain and fear, before opening her eyes and staring directly into her mother's. "Crucio."

The incantation was uttered calmly, almost coldly, but it definitely had the desired outcome. Cora dropped to the flagstone floor and began to writhe in agony, her face contorted in pain. Regina wanted to look away, but she found she couldn't. Almost as quickly as the pain had started, it receded and Cora was able to clamber unsteadily to her feet, her breathing laboured. She looked at her daughter and something remarkably like pride flickered through her eyes for a moment. Then she laughed.

"You'll have to do better than that, Regina." Cora taunted.

Regina raised her wand once more but, behind her, there was a loud gasp and she heard her son's voice, pleading with her not to cast the curse again. She half-turned to face him, wary of turning her back on Cora. The expression on Henry's face, mirrored almost exactly on Emma's, was enough to break her heart. She had hoped never to see her son looking at her as though he was scared of her, but there was definite fear in his eyes now. Regina looked down at her wand, suddenly appalled by what she'd done. She wouldn't go as far as to say she regretted it, but she certainly wished it hadn't been witnessed by anyone else. She would also give anything to take back the fact that Henry had heard the horrifying truth about how his father had died.

"H-Henry… I…"

"Mom!"

His panicked cry caused her to whirl back round to face her mother, expecting Cora to be closer to her. Instead she caught sight of the woman's figure fleeing round a corner and out of sight. Though Regina wanted nothing more to stay with her son and Emma, to try to explain herself, she couldn't let her mother go.

"Henry, stay with Em– Professor Swan." She ordered, her tone indicating that she was completely serious. Even if she hadn't been, the pale hand that wrapped gently but firmly around his bicep and held him against the blonde Charms teacher, would have prevented him following. "Stay here."

Taking off in the direction Cora had vanished, Regina spotted a group of Death Eaters marching along the corridor towards her. Her heart sank as Severus, leading the group, caught her eyes and gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head. With Cora nowhere in sight, the brunette raised her chin and stepped forwards.

"Bella… what's happening?"

"He's dead!" Her sister sing-songed joyfully. "Dumbledore's dead!"

Regina's eyes roved over the group quickly, landing on Draco's face. He was incredibly pale, almost grey, and looked as though he was about to be sick. She guessed at once that he hadn't been able to go through with the original plan and kill the Headmaster himself. Regina found that she needed to hear the words, though.

"Draco?"

Bella scowled at him and shook her head. "He didn't have the guts. Severus had to do it for him."

As her eyes flickered to her best friend's, she instantly saw the pain and regret there. Her heart went out to Severus, unable to comfort him, but knowing the toll playing a double agent was taking on him. With a curt nod, she glanced along the corridor.

"You should go; no doubt the Ministry will be here soon. I expect you sent up the Dark Mark?" She asked, knowing full well that her sister would not have been able to resist.

"Aren't you coming with us, Gi?" Bella asked, squinting at her carefully. "Where's Mother? She went to fetch little Henry."

"Mother and I had a… disagreement." Regina informed her in a hard voice. "My son will not be leaving my care. Henry and I will remain here for the time being. I refuse to drag him out in the middle of the night."

"Very well." Severus nodded at her. "You staying here will benefit us in the long run. We, however, should go… come."

Regina turned to watch as they swept along the corridor and down the staircase. She leant against the cold stone wall and closed her eyes, taking several long, deep breaths as their footsteps retreated. Silence had barely fallen when running footsteps caused her to stand upright, her head snapping towards the sound so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

"Potter!" She called, seeing the boy running towards her. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Dumbledore's dead!" He screamed at her. "Snape killed him!"

"What are you–?"

He didn't spare her a glance, let alone answer the question she was unable to complete. Instead he sprinted past her in the direction the Death Eaters had gone. Regina was torn between following him and returning to her son. After a moment's indecision she decided that Severus would not let anything serious happen to the boy and her own son needed her more.

Her return to the corridor that led to the Ravenclaw Tower was much slower than her journey away from it. Emma was trying to keep Henry there as Regina rounded the corner, but she gave up as soon as her eyes fell on the brunette witch. The boy raced away from her, launching himself into his mother's arms and holding onto her tightly, his face buried in her neck. Regina pressed a kiss to the top of his head, hugging him close and deeply relieved that her actions hadn't disgusted him enough to prevent him coming near her.

"Are you OK, Mom?" He asked after a moment, pulling away and looking up at her through huge, serious eyes.

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking _you_ that question?" She joked weakly. "I'm sorry, Henry, about…"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, too, about what Grandmother did to you. I knew my father was dead, but I never realised…"

"Henry… I'm so, so sorry you found out like that. I never meant for you to hear the truth in such a way." She pushed his hair out of his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Your father would be so proud of you, stopping me like that. But he'd be _so_ proud of you in general; just as I am."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Emma said, stepping forward and gently laying a hand on the small of Regina's back, "but I think maybe we should get Henry back to bed and find out what's going on."

"I doubt there'll be much opportunity for sleep tonight, dear." Regina sighed, refusing to let grief or exhaustion wash over her as it was threatening to do. "I'm afraid that… that Dumbledore…" She sighed deeply. "The Headmaster is dead."

"What?" Emma breathed, horrified. "How? When?"

Knowing that she couldn't break Severus' cover, even with Henry and Emma, she gritted her teeth. "Severus." Henry looked heartbroken and Regina pulled him more firmly into her side. "Henry and I should go. Potter was there; he saw everything. When word gets out people will start putting two and two together and making twelve."

"What are you… Regina?"

"I'm a Mills. My best friend killed Dumbledore while my sister and my nephew looked on and my mother rampaged around the Castle. I highly doubt the Ministry Aurors will wait long enough to allow me to protest my innocence before carting me off to Azkaban for something I played no part in. And then my mother will get Henry and… I won't let her… I can't…"

"I won't let anything happen to you, Gina… either of you." Emma assured her firmly, stepping forward and curling a hand around Regina's wrist. Seeing the disbelief on the brunette's face, she pulled her closer and laid a hand on her cheek, stroking the pad of her thumb along Regina's cheekbone. "I _won't_." She smiled down at Henry who was watching them curiously. Meeting her eyes, sudden understanding dawned on his face and he grinned broadly. "From now on you are both going to be completely safe; I promise."

"Dumbledore said that when the time came I'd make the right choice…" Regina almost whispered, her eyes locked with the blonde's. Emma simply smiled back.

Henry rolled his eyes at the unmistakable tension between the two women. "Mom… just kiss her already."

Emma laughed at his bluntness as Regina blinked at him. "Kid's right, Regina, you probably should."

So she did.

* * *

_**A/N: So, that's it! The End. The final part of this story.**_

_**Although it has been left open for a sequel... **_

_**Then again, I'm not sure if one would be wanted (your cue to let me know...) and if it IS wanted, there is a list to get through before I can make a start (check out my profile if you're interested in what I'm working on at the moment!)**_

_**Anyway, thank you all! You're awesome! :D**_

_**x**_


End file.
